It Doesn't Compute
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is an alternate reality story in which AJ and Marcella had a son rather than a daughter. We are not judging here, but feel that AJ would have remained more in contact with a son so he had regular visitations of a divorced parent when his deployment and SEAL missions would allow.
1. Prolog

TITLE: It Doesn't Compute

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

RATING: If chapters are other than G they will be listed at the top of each chapter.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant  and brendagaye42210 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an alternate reality story in which AJ and Marcella had a son rather than a daughter. We are not judging here, but feel that AJ would have remained more in contact with a son so he had regular visitations of a divorced parent when his deployment and SEAL missions would allow. When his son turned eighteen the visits stopped for a few years while he 'found' himself and then resumed when he was twenty-one. AJ's son had decided to join the Navy and become a SEAL like his father. Since he had dual citizenship, this was not a problem, although his mother and stepfather disapproved. Known as Frank Chegwidden in the US and as Franco Paretti in Italy, after joining the Navy he only used his Italian ID when he was visiting his mother.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Shaz.

Prolog

"Dad, I have met the most incredible woman!" his son Frank told AJ Chegwidden during one of their weekly calls.

"That's great, son, do you think it might become serious?" AJ asked his thirty-three year old son.

"That is my problem, dad! I love her and want more than anything to ask her to marry me, but how do I justify that with the job that I have? I mean, you know how dangerous what I do is, and there is a chance that any mission I am on could be my last. How can I ask her to take that risk?"

"Frank, if she loves you as much as you love her, then that risk becomes less important than the time that the two of you will have together. No one knows how much time they have and it's a shame to waste any of it."

"Thanks, dad, that means a lot!"

"When will I have a chance to meet this girl?" AJ asked with a smile. It sounded like his son was very happy and he wanted to meet the lady that had captured his heart.

"I plan on proposing as soon as I get back from this next mission and if she says yes, and I'm sure she will, then we will visit as soon as we can."

"Wonderful, Frank, I look forward to seeing you and your lady soon."

AJ was used to not having contact with his son when he was on missions, so was not surprised when he did not hear from him for the next few weeks. However, a month after the last call from Frank a Navy Chaplain and Frank's CO were shown into his office by Petty Officer Coates. AJ's heart sank. Standing to greet both men with a handshake, AJ already knew why they were in his office. He had performed the same solemn duty way to many times. But this was the first time AJ had ever been on the receiving end.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your son did not return from his last mission, Admiral," Frank's CO informed AJ as he handed him a letter from Frank. AJ knew it was a final letter to family and loved ones written by the men before each mission in case they didn't return. A much younger AJ had started the tradition when he had been a SEAL. He had written many such letters, but never thought he would be receiving one from his son.

"Didn't return? You mean he was left behind?" AJ demanded, holding the letter without opening it.

"No, Sir, his team was ambushed and the three that could move carried out the injured, it was all they could do. As it was the three that they carried out died on route home. I'm sorry, Sir."

"I don't believe that Frank is dead, Captain, and I won't until I have a body to bury. Tell me where to go looking for him so I can bring my son home," AJ demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sir, you know I can't do that. His mission was classified and I cannot give you that information."

"Never mind, Captain, I have my ways of finding out. Has his mother been informed?"

"Yes, someone should be contacting her right about now," the Chaplain told AJ. "If there is anything I can do for you, Sir, please let me know."

"There's not, but thank you for the offer."

Minutes after they had left PO Coates announced that he had a call from Italy. AJ knew it would be Marcella.

"Alberto! Our baby is dead!" were the first words he heard after picking up the phone.

Several thoughts ran through his mind, the top most being that at thirty-three, Frank was hardly a baby, but all he said was, "Marcella, calm down, I don't believe that Frank is dead."

"How can you say that? The Navy men came by and told us he was! They said he died serving his country, but I told them that if he had not been in the US Navy he would still be alive! We will be having a memorial service for him as soon as you can get here, Alberto. Please tell me when you will arrive."

"I won't be coming, Marcella, because I am going looking for him. Until I see his body, I refuse to believe he is dead."

"Oh you! Always this mystery and code things! Then we will have the service without you! How will it look if his father is not there?"

"Marcella, no one in Italy knows me, so I won't be missed."

"Fine, Alberto!" she snapped and hung up.

AJ knew his son wasn't dead, he would somehow feel it if he were. Going to Clayton Webb he talked him into getting the information he needed on the whereabouts of his son. Then he went to the SECNAV to get the time off to go looking for him. He left immediately for Iraq. After two grueling weeks, he returned to JAG ten pounds lighter, and without his son. He still refused to believe Frank was dead, AJ believed one day he would be found.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Four months later.

"Mr. Secretary, I have a computer expert here in the office already. Lieutenant Roberts is more than capable of revamping our systems," Admiral AJ Chegwidden protested into the phone.

"AJ, Captain Candell is very suited to this job and I expect you to give Chrys all the support I have come to expect from your team!" Edward Sheffield told him.

Realizing that would be the SECNAV's final word on the subject, AJ gave in as gracefully as he could. "Yes, Sir. I will assign Lieutenant Roberts to help Captain Candell."

"Good! Have a pleasant day, AJ."

"And you, Sir," AJ said hanging up the phone. Resigned to having a stranger in his offices for several months, disturbing the office routine, by updating the computer systems. He called Bud into his office and informed him that the computer expert would be arriving on Monday and that Bud would be his liaison with the rest of the staff. "Help him in any way you can, Bud, and make sure he disrupts the daily routine of things as little as possible."

"Yes, Sir!" Bud answered him, glad that the Admiral trusted him with this important task.

Monday, April 25, 2005

0903 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Standing at the head of the table in the conference room Admiral Chegwidden kept checking his watch he seemed aggravated. Bud knew that computer expert was supposed to be here today and was wondering what was keeping him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we were supposed to have a computer expert arrive here today, but apparently he is late, so let's start the meeting."

The meeting started, and fifteen minutes later the door opened. Captain Chrys Candell walked into the conference room and came to attention when she spotted the Admiral at the end of the table. She waited to be acknowledged, knowing that she was twenty minutes late and hoping that he would take into consideration her very valid reason.

"Captain, do you have business in this conference room?" demanded AJ.

"Yes, Sir!" Chrys said clearly. "Captain Candell reporting as ordered for an upgrade on your computer systems here at JAG HQ, Sir!"

"You're the computer expert, the SECNAV sent us?" asked AJ frowning.

"Yes, Sir," she responded. "I'm sorry that I am late, but I am used to having my ID checked two or three times, since most of the time people expect me to be male. What I was not expecting this morning was that the guard wanted to check every box in my vehicle to make sure that all the electronics that I was carrying was not bomb material!" The Captain seemed a bit miffed about her treatment.

"Very well, Captain, have a seat and we'll get to you at the end of out meeting," ordered AJ.

"Thank you, Sir," she said. Taking the only empty seat in the room, which was next to a dark haired Commander, she placed her briefcase on the floor at her feet, folded her hands on the table and waited until they were ready to hear what she was here to tell them.

At 0945 EST the morning briefing was finally over, and the Admiral turned to Captain Candell and said, "Captain, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Sir," she said standing and after making brief eye contact with everyone at the table she began to tell them what she was there to do. "Over the next three months I will be evaluating the computer systems you have here. What needs upgrading, replacing, or just plain dumping. Then I will be meeting with each of you to assess how you use your computers and after getting to know you I will customize your computer for you, so it will be easier to use and make your work on it more efficient. Are there any questions for me at this time?"

The Admiral introduced everyone at the table to her, leaving Lieutenant Roberts for last, "Captain, this is Lieutenant Bud Roberts and he will be working closely with you since he is our resident computer expert and should useful to you in assessing our needs."

Chrys held her hand and shook Bud's, "I'm pleased to meet you, Lieutenant, and its good to know there is another computer lover in the office. I will rely on your knowledge of the staff here."

"Thank you, Ma'am, it will be an honor to work with you," Bud told her.

"If that is all, Captain, everyone is dismissed," AJ stated.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AJ left the conference and headed straight to the break room for a cup of coffee. Pouring it he headed toward his office to start on some paper work.

Bud walked up to Chrys and said, "Captain, I can show you your office space while you are to be here."

"That would be great, but I have several boxes in my vehicle I need to bring up," she replied. "Do you think we could get some guards to help me?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll call and have a few come and help," Bud said, turning to use the phone on Harriett's desk.

Not long after the call was made three strong guards showed up and she and Bud started down the elevator. Outside in the parking lot Chrys led them to a silver Escalade with purple custom stripes. It took the three men two trips to unload the computer parts and computers. Bud showed Chrys into the library and explained she would be using this as her work area for the time she was at JAG. 

"Thanks, Lieutenant, you have been a lot of help, and I am looking forward to working with you in the coming months."

"As am I Captain," Bud replied. "I hope to learn much from you during the time we will be working together."

"The first thing that I need to do, Lieutenant, after I get all this equipment set up and hooked into your network, is to get the number of computers we have to work with. Then I need to begin learning how each one of you uses your computers so I can configure them to each individual."

"The Admiral will be hard to work with I'm afraid, he hates to use his computer. He would rather write down all his thoughts than touch his computer. I'm afraid he is not in the computer age yet," replied Bud.

"Duly noted. I think what would be best for the rest of the day is for me to start with your computer since you are the most savvy it will probably need the least work."

"How long will it take you to get what you need to get set up?" asked Bud.

"Probably about forty-five minutes," she said glancing at her watch.

"Why don't you go to lunch with my wife and I after you finish with that. Then you can start on my computer when we return?" asked Bud, moving aside to make room for her to exit the library.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, if you're sure your wife wouldn't mind," she responded.

"Harriett would love a chance to get to meet you," said Bud. "If you don't mind please call me Bud, everyone else does."

"Alright, Bud, check with your wife and see if she is okay with the idea and then come back in about forty-five minutes and I'll be ready for lunch."

When they met up again, Chrys was finished with her set-up and ready to go.

"Harriett, this is Captain Candell, the computer expert and I thought we'd all go to lunch together. Can you get away now?" he asked

"Yes, I was just about to come and search for you. I'm starving," she replied. "Nice to meet you Ma'am. Bud, has been looking forward to your arrival and getting to work with you."

"Please, both of you call me Chrys," she insisted.

Leaving the building she offered to drive her vehicle to lunch. Harriett was surprised by the color but thought it was nice. They decided on a local pizza parlor and went inside the cool building. After ordering their food and drink they settled back to talk. "Do you two have any children?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, we have two. AJ and James," said Harriett. "They can both be a handful at times."

"Have you ever been married, if you don't mind me asking?" inquired Harriett.

"No, I've never been married. I was in love once, but he died, so I'm still single," said Chrys.

Wanting to ask more questions, Harriett stopped when Bud put his hand over hers. They enjoyed their pizza and were soon back at JAG.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chrys was impressed with Bud's computer since it would need very little work. She thought it was cute the way he had programmed Star Trek in as a security check. After going over it thoroughly she told him, "I only have a few suggestions on your computer. It's so well programmed and kept up to date Bud," she said, standing. "The first, is a better search engine for you that will compile the best results of the top twenty search engines out there and give you the best information possible. From all the searches I see that you have done, over eighty in the last week, I think that will be the best thing I can do for you. I should be finished with your system by the end of the day."

Climbing into her Escalade with the custom purple stripes Chrys roared out of the parking lot to find a quick supper and then head back to the hotel. She got to her hotel room and hooked her personal laptop up to the phone line, logged on and left it downloading her email while she went to take a hot shower. After getting out of the shower and drying off she put on her emerald green silk camisole and tap pants, she loved wearing sexy lingerie in bed because she spent most of her day in jeans and t-shirts.

Checking her email she found three from her mother, the first two emails were her mom chatting about her buys from eBay and her dad getting the fields of their Iowa farm ready for planting. The third mom simply said, 'call me when you get in tonight, mom'. Sighing and shutting down her computer she unplugged it and plugged the phone back in. Dialing her mom's number she hoped that they had already gone to bed so she could just leave a message that she had called.

"Hello?" answered her mother cheerfully.

'Darn,' Chrys thought. "Hi, Mom, I thought you might have been in bed." '_Hoped_ you might have been in bed,' she thought.

"No, you hoped I was already in bed, Chrys. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom," she answered.

"No, you're not I can tell from your voice," replied her mother.

"You know me too well, mom," she said.

"I know you are still getting over Franco's death."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to even think about him," she said with a catch in her voice.

"You need to come home for a visit and you will feel much better by being around people who love you," suggested her mother.

"No, I need to keep working to keep my mind off it."

"I knew it! You're over working yourself!"

"I'm just doing the job I love, mom," she responded.

"Still, you need to come home for a visit," said her mother. "It's been over a year, because you took the Hawaii assignment and now the Virginia one so it will be over a year and a half since we've seen you IF you come after this assignment."

"I promise I'll come home after this one, mom, so you can take care of me."

"Someone needs to take care of you, you don't take care of yourself," argued her mother

Chrys' next comment was interrupted was by a yawn.

Her mother said, "You need to go to bed now. I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"All right mom, I love you and tell dad I love him too. I guess he's already asleep," she guessed.

"I'm afraid so, he's in his recliner in front of the TV."

"Night, Mom."

"Night, Chrys, sweet dreams."

Climbing into the bed, it wasn't long before she was sound asleep. 

Tuesday, April 26, 2005

0630 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Chrys got up and dressed for work bright and early the next morning. She was the first one to arrive and after going through the checkpoints she headed to the break room and made a strong pot of coffee. Then she headed for the Admiral's office.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she didn't find his computer on his desk, Chrys began to search the room for it. She found it tucked in an out of the way corner without a place for a chair to be brought up to it. Unhooking it, she hauled it to the coffee table in the room and quickly put it together again so she could sit on the floor in front of it. Booting it up she began to work figuring she would have a couple of hours before the Admiral came in to straighten out he mess she was sure she would find there.

She was startled when the door opened and the Admiral walked in just after 0700. 

AJ placed his briefcase down on the desk and went around to his chair; he was just about to sit down when she startled him with, "Good morning, Admiral. I wasn't expecting you this early! I thought I would get in here and do some work on your system before you came in, so I would disturb you as little as possible. But then I had a hard time finding your computer. When I did, I moved it because it was inaccessible. I wanted to put it on your desk but, I saw how carefully everything was arranged there, and thought better of it," she said.

"I didn't want it on my desk," he replied, sitting down in his chair and putting his coffee on his desk. "I see you made coffee this morning, thank you."

"So, I was right not to move anything on your desk then, Sir?" she said with her head down, grinning. "Be careful of the coffee Admiral it's a little on the strong side.

"Yes, Captain you were," came his answer. "And the coffee is just the way I like it."

Chrys unfolded her legs and stood, then approached AJ's desk planning to ask him what could be moved to accommodate the computer. It was then he noticed she was not in uniform. She looked like a teenage girl with her long hair drawn back in a ponytail wearing, a T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "Why are you not in uniform this morning, Captain?" AJ growled.

"I have permission to wear jeans and a T-shirt while crawling under the desks and programming the computers. You may check with the SECNAV if you want, Sir," she answered him.

It was then he noticed the saying on her t-shirt, 'I prefer a Hard Drive to a Floppy Disk!'. "He may allow you to wear t-shirts and jeans, but sayings like that are unacceptable in the office place," he said.

A bit miffed that he did not find her shirt cute, Chrys responded, "I could remove it right now, Admiral." She started to lift the shirt over her head, when he noticed something green and silky appear, that he assumed (correctly) was her underclothes.

"CAPTAIN! Don't you dare take that shirt off! It's inappropriate for you to be in my office in your undergarments," exclaimed AJ.

"Sorry, Sir, I could put it on inside out for today and wear something without a saying tomorrow," she offered.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Captain," replied AJ.

"I'll be right back," she said, as she left his office and shut the door. Taking off her shirt and reversing it she put it back on and went returned to his office within seconds.

Knowing she probably just went outside his office and made the switch in full view of anyone who could have been there he didn't want to ask any questions, so he kept his mouth shut.

Once again approaching his desk she asked, "So, Admiral, what can we move to accommodate your computer monitor?"

"Nothing," responded AJ.

"I have been sent to teach and train you and your staff to use how to use your computers," she replied.

"I am not a monkey to be trained," frowned AJ.

"I know some monkeys that can work a computer very efficiently," she told him.

"Then give them mine!" exclaimed AJ, becoming aggravated.

"Now, Admiral, you don't want me to report to the SECNAV…."

"Are you threatening me Captain?" he asked.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coming to attention she said, "Not at all, Sir, I wouldn't think of it! I was just thinking about facing the SECNAV and telling him I couldn't complete my job. Explaining that I was able to do everyone's computer, but yours."

"Captain, that sounds like a veiled threat to me," he said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Why don't you tell me what it is you hate about the computers?"

"I can never find anything when I want to. It is much easier to have Bud find it for me."

"Suppose I can teach you to find it easily yourself?" she asked.

"Bud has tried, Captain. I'm just not a computer kind of guy," he said.

Forgetting the difference in their ranks, she took him by the hand and said, "Come with me," she pulled him up out of his chair and leading him to the coffee table. AJ was so startled by her action, that he followed her without question, until she plopped down on the floor in front of his computer and patted the floor next to her and tugging and his hand saying, "Come on now, Sir, sit down and let me show you just how easy it is.

"Captain, do you expect me to sit on the floor?!" exclaimed AJ.

"Oops sorry, Sir," she said, and snagged the leather chair behind her with her free hand. Giving it a sharp yank, it jerked forward faster than she expected, hitting him in the back of the knees and causing him to plop back into it. She giggled a bit and said, "Ummm, have a seat, Admiral."

"I could have gotten the chair myself, Captain," he said straightening up in the chair.

"Sorry, Sir," she said with a sheepish grin.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately, Captain," he said, as he waited for her to show him why he wasn't sitting at his desk.

"Why don't you tell me something you're interested in, anything at all, and I'll show you how to find it on the Internet."

"The other day I was looking for record homerun runners."

"Oh, not a problem," she replied. She began typing something in the computer and waited for a few minutes as the computer compiled the results of her search. "There you are Admiral the top 100 sites that give you a listing of homerun record holders."

"How in the world?!" he exclaimed as he leaned forward looking at the computer screen in front of her. "All I got when I searched for that was a bunch of porn sites. "

Stifling a giggle Chrys asked, "What did you type in, Sir?"

He replied, "Homerunners."

"I did wonder why those porn sites were in your search history. You didn't seem like the kind of man who would need those kind of things," she told him.

"What do you mean by that? What type of man do you think I am?"

"I think you're the type of man that has no trouble getting dates and would have no need for such sites for sexual release." Chrys replied.

'She can't possibility mean that the way it sounded,' he thought. It sounded like she was flirting with him, but he knew that couldn't be the case he was much older than she was.

Chrys grinned up at AJ and said, "I guess this means you don't want me to save them and send them to your home computer, Sir?"

"You assumed correctly, Captain," AJ replied. "In fact I would appreciate it if you would delete them all from my computer."

"Already taken care of," she said, since she had deleted them only moments ago.

"So, why is it that you don't want the computer on your desk, Sir?"

"The monitor would take up so much room," he said

"We could get you a flat screen monitor and it wouldn't take up much room at all," she grinned.

"What about the keyboard and the computer itself not to mention the mouse thing?" he asked.

"I could either put those under your desk or we could create a workspace behind your desk in front of these long windows for you," she said.

"I don't want my windows messed with," he said. "That is my thinking spot."

"Which side of the desk do you walk around the most Sir?"

"The side closest to those windows. Why?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, we could set up a work station on the other side of the desk, but that would block you from walking around that side. However, that would keep your windows free to stand at."

"Let's see how that would work out," agreed AJ.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chrys worked on AJ's computer for another forty-five minutes, then when the Admiral left for the morning staff meeting, she went out and got a small table to set up his computer workstation. This took about an hour to get hooked up and running. He now had easy access to it and plenty of room for his long legs. His windows were free for him to enjoy and he could walk to the door from the other side of his desk. There was no walking around that side of the desk though with the workstation taking up every useable inch.

Standing back and looking at her work she was quite pleased with what she had accomplished this morning. Now if only she could be sure the Admiral would use it. When Chrys knew that the staff meeting was about over she headed to the break room and got a cup of coffee for herself and one for the Admiral, she was hoping that over coffee he might relax just a bit and she could teach him some things about his computer.

Admiral Chegwidden came back into his office after the meeting carrying a mug of steaming coffee, only to find one in the center of his desk. Rubbing his head he looked at the cup in his hand and then the one on his desk. He was NOT that old! He was not so senile that he had gotten two cups of coffee…or was he?

Looking up at the Admiral, Chrys, said, "Admiral, I'm sorry, I didn't know you would grab a cup on your way back. I was getting myself a cup and thought you might like one."

AJ was relieved that he had not forgotten getting that first cup! "Thank you, Captain, that was thoughtful of you. After the morning I have had, two cups might not be such a bad idea!"

"Admiral, if you will take a seat at you new workstation, we can work on getting a password and email account set up for you," Chrys instructed.

"You already have this all set up? It was only an hour ago that we were talking about it! How did you get all this done so fast?" he asked.

"Oh, it doesn't take long when you know what you are doing," she assured him.

"Apparently not," he said, sitting down at the desk and resigning himself to having to put in some time learning what ever it was she wanted to teach him, since he had told the SECNAV that his entire team would cooperate with the computer expert.

"I promise it will not be as painful as you are thinking it will be," she said with a smile.

"Captain, do you presume to know what I am thinking?" he grumbled.

"I am just reading the look on your face, Sir," she told him cheekily.

"Whose to say that was what I was thinking, Captain?"

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to presume. Shall we get down to work?" she asked, sorry that she had tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes, let's get it over with," he responded.

She moved into place next to him and showed him how to access the email program, "Ok, Sir, all you need now is a password, it should be something more that four letters long and less than nine and something that you will remember easily."

"How about my dog's name," he asked with grin.

"Yes, something like that," she replied wondering at his change in mood.

"Then my password is Dammit," he said leaning back in his chair with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Damn it! You named your dog, Damn it? Sir, why would you do that?" she asked confused.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that's the first name she answered to," he said.

"Alright, then I'm putting in your password as Damn it," she replied, thinking he was a man of many moods. AJ corrected her spelling of the name as she entered it while she was wondering how many she would see before she left JAG. It took about twenty minutes to teach him how to use the program, how to send, receive, and attach files to his emails.

He started to take another sip of coffee when Chrys reached out and picked up the cup she had brought in for him. "About time for another isn't it, Sir?" she asked.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Looking down into the bottom of his cup he saw he had one sip left. Staring up at her he waited for her to explain how she had known he was finished with his cup of coffee. 

"It takes you sixteen sips to finish a mug of coffee and that was your fifteenth for that mug, so I just knew that you were about ready for this other cup," Chrys told him.

"You counted my sips of coffee, while you were programming the computer?" he asked, astonished that she would do such a thing.

"It is my job to notice personal things about people and use them to better understand the way they think and as such help them to better use their time and computers," she answered in a rush, afraid she had made him mad with her observation.

"And counting the sips it takes me to finish a mug of coffee helps you to understand me better?"

"I've just been trained to notice everything going on around me when I'm working. I'm sorry if that upset you Admiral, but working with computers, numbers are used a lot," she shrugged.

The rest of the day passed with them talking whenever AJ was not busy with the running of the office. He would find himself asking her questions about her work and the computer that had been moved into his range of personal space at his desk. He was a bit surprised to find that he voluntarily used the thing three times that afternoon!

Chrys noticed this and kept her grin hidden, she was sure that she had another computer convert on her hands, even if it would be some time before he would admit it.

Wednesday and Thursday, AJ came to work and noticed that Captain Candell was already there because there was coffee already made. He would pour himself a cup and go into his office and sit down at his desk and stare at his computer. He wondered if she was still wearing those awful t-shirts with writing on them. He would have to make a note and have Jen check.

Thursday evening when Chrys got off work at JAG she went back to her hotel room and placed a call to her parents. She realized that the last time she had talked to them she hadn't even asked about her niece. She must have been more tired than she thought, because Mallory had always been a big part of Chrys' life and now that her dad was dead she was even more so.

Chrys' parents took Mallory into their home when her father was killed in the action in Afghanistan. Her mother had abandoned her two-month-old daughter when she found that motherhood didn't suit her. The child had traveled with her father whenever he was able to have her with him. When this wasn't possible she would stay with her grandparents. Then at his death, they took permanent custody of her. Chrys' life in the Navy was not suited to having her niece with her; it was too much traveling for a young child.

"Hi!" Mallory said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, kid, how goes it?"

"Hi, Aunt Chrys, where are you at this deployment?"

"I'm in Virginia at JAG Headquarters. How's school going?"

"It's going, are you going to be coming home when you get done with this job?" Mallory asked, lonely for her aunt.

"I hope, kid, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Aunt Chrys, it's been a long time since you were home."

"I know, hun, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten you. Is Granny there?"

"She's practicing for the reunion, doing the dishes and tap dancing!" Holding the phone just slightly away from her mouth the young teen shouted, "Granny, its Aunt Chrys!"

"Hi, darling, how are you tonight?" her mother asked, picking up the kitchen extension. Before Chrys could reply, her mother shouted, "Hugh, your daughter is on the phone! Pick up you, old coot!"

"Hi, Baby, how have you been?" her father said, picking up the extension in the living room.

"Working hard, and loving it," Chrys told her dad. "You would love the Admiral that I am working under right now, he was a warped sense of humor."

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tell me more," her father asked.

"Is he good looking?" her mother wanted to know.

"Is he old?" Mallory needed to know.

"He used his dog's name as a password today and yes, mom, he's handsome, and he's in his mid fifties, Mal," Chrys answered them all at once.

"Yuck! Old!" came the comment from Mallory.

"HOW handsome?" Mom asked.

"What is his dog's name?" dad wanted to know.

"Dammit, and he could give Sean Connery a run for his money, mom!"

"WHAT?!" her father shouted when he thought his daughter was cussing.

"Oh! I'm so glad that Mallory and I will have time to visit you when I come out that way for my reunion! He sounds dreamy!" her mother replied.

"Chrys, you shouldn't use such language," her father told her.

"Dad, I wasn't using foul language, the Admiral named his dog Dammit."

"You would think he would think he could come with something better than that for the poor animal. And, Roxie, you're a married woman, you should be encouraging her to find a man not thinking of inspecting the men she works for!" Hugh grumbled.

"I may be married but I'm not dead! And you've always said that I could look if I didn't touch!" Roxie complained.

"Mom, when are you and Mallory coming up for the reunion?" Chrys asked trying to get her parents to change the subject.

"I have our plane tickets for May 27th. That's Mallory's last day at school too, so I thought I would leave her with you and rent a car to drive the rest of the way up state to Radio City. The reunion doesn't really get underway till the 28th anyway. I should be there a week and then have a few days to spend with you before we head home."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you both and having Mal spend some time with me," Chrys said and then ended the call by say good-bye to all of them. She grabbed a quick dinner in the hotel dining room and then took a shower and headed to bed.

Friday, April 29, 2005

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

That morning AJ came in and finding the coffee made decided to check on Captain Candell himself. Pouring them both a cup he headed to the library. She was seated at the table working on a monitor. "Good morning, Captain," he greeted her.

Standing at attention she responded, "Good morning, Sir."

"I am returning the favor by bringing you a cup of coffee so you can stand at ease," he replied.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, taking the cup.

"I'm glad to see you kept your promise not to wear any more of those offending t-shirts, Captain," he said.

"I always keep my promises, Admiral," Chrys said. "How is your computer working out?"

"I've been playing with it a bit here and there," he said. "Would you like to come to my office and let me show you how proficient I'm getting on it?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much Admiral," said Chrys, standing and following him.

Taking a seat in his chair he turned to his workstation and put in his password and started opening his email. "This isn't as hard as I thought it would be," he smiled.

"Have you tried anything else on it?" she asked.

"No, but I've just started and I think I'm doing very well," he replied.

"Yes, Sir, but there are so much more you can do on your computer," she responded.

"Like what, Captain?"

"Well, like the search that I showed you how to conduct the other day. You know most law library's have their research on computer these days," she said.

"I'm not personally involved in cases these days."

"But you do other research, don't you, Sir?"

"I have to look up cost and expenditures for the SECNAV and file my budget reports."

"Well, you can do that with the search engine I put on here also."

"Can you show me how, Captain?"

"Certainly. You type in what you want to know into the search bar and you need to be as specific and concise as possible."

"It's that easy?" he asked.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yes, Sir, it's that easy," replied Chrys.

"You make this computer business look and sound so easy it makes me wonder why I didn't start using one years ago," he said.

"It's my job, Admiral, but I love it too."

"It's good to work in a job that you love. We both are lucky in that sense."

"Isn't there anything you love besides your job, Admiral?" she asked.

"Many things, my son being one of them," he answered.

"Oh, you have a son? How old is he?"

"He's thirty-three years old," he replied.

"Is he married and do you get to see him very often?" she asked.

"No, he single, and is in the Navy," he replied shortly.

"Did you look over the results of the search I did for you the other day of the homerun hitters?"

"Yes, I did and it was wonderful. Thank you so much for helping find what I was looking for."

"Well, that's the same kind of searches you can be doing on any particular subject."

"I think I'm going to learn to like my computer."

"If you like I can set up some of these same programs on your computer at home. Of course it would have to be on my off duty time. I couldn't very well bill the Navy for that," she laughed.

"That would be wonderful and I would be more than glad to pay you for your time," he replied.

"You don't happen to cook do you, Sir?"

"As a matter of fact I do, why?"

"Well, I get so tired of restaurant meals when I am on the road, away from home and a good home cooked meal would be more than enough payment for the work I'd do."

"I think I could handle that, Captain, now all we have to do is settle on the day and time."

"What about Sunday afternoon? I could either come early for lunch and do the work after, or do the work first and stay for dinner. It should only take me a couple of hours at your computer."

"How about you come for lunch and then work on my computer then when you're finished you can stay for dinner," he suggested.

"WOW! Two meals I not sure I'll be doing that much work, Sir."

"It doesn't matter you can keep me and Dammit company on a lonely Sunday afternoon."

"Now why would a man as handsome as you be lonely on the weekends?"

"You're flirting, Captain. I'm an old bald man and no woman that I've found is looking for that type."

"Then you're looking for women in the wrong places, Sir. Because you're a very good-looking man and there are many women that find baldness sexy. In many cultures around the world it's know to be a sign of virility."

"I think you have gone past flirting to coming on to me now, Captain. Should I call red light?" he asked.

"Sir, I apologize, I wasn't really flirting, I was just stating the truth. You see I was in a relationship a few months ago and he was killed in the line of duty," she said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Captain, but unfortunately these things happen. I thank you for your compliment although I believe it to be undeserved," he replied.

"You're a much too modest man, Sir," she said.

"I do believe that is the first time I've been called modest, Captain."

"How about just unaware of your own charms, Sir?" she asked.

"You haven't been around here long enough to hear me lose my temper. You wouldn't find me charming then, Captain."

"Well, then I will just hope I don't do anything to cause you to lose your temper, Sir."

"I'm sure you will be more than cautious and will tread lightly, Captain."

"So are we still on for Sunday, Sir?"

"Yes, let me give you directions to my home and my cell phone number in case you get lost," he replied. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you on Sunday at noon and to the upgrades you are going to be doing to my computer." 

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that afternoon on the way to the break room AJ saw Harm leaning over Chrys as she sat at Harriett's desk working on her computer. And overheard him say, "You've been avoiding me all week, Chrys. I haven't had a chance to ask you out," with his famous flyboy grin.

"I haven't been avoiding you I've been busy doing my job, Commander."

"Yes, but you won't be working on the weekend and since your new in town I could show you the sights. Why don't we make a day of it on Sunday? I could show you around and maybe we could go dancing that night," he said.

"I'm afraid I already have plans for Sunday, Commander, and won't be able to make it," she smiled.

"Captain, you can work on my personal computer some other time if you'd like to go," said AJ.

"No, Sir, I am looking forward to my home cooked meal and checking out your computer system."

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't know I was encroaching on your territory."

"Commander, one of these days you'll learn that women are not territory and you will be much happier for it."

"Yes, Sir," Harm replied and hurried into his office.

"I'm sorry that happened, Admiral," she said looking up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Captain," he assured her.

"Still I didn't mean for there to be a confrontation between you and the Commander over me."

"I can handle the Commander, there is nothing for you to worry about." 

Saturday morning Chrys got up early and went shopping. Traveling around as she did all she had were her uniforms and her jeans and T-shirts. Wanting to make a good impression on the Admiral she decided something different was called for.

After looking in a few stores she found a green sundress and bought that to wear for Sunday. At the shoe store in the mall she bought a pair of sandals to go along with the dress. Pleased with her purchases she was getting ready to leave when a locket caught her eye. Going into the jewelry store she bought it for Mallory. She was planning on putting a picture of her father in it for her. That would make a nice birthday present for her and her thirteenth birthday was just around the corner. 

Sunday, May 1, 2005

1150 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

The cab pulled up in front of a beautiful ranch style house just before noon that day, and Chrys found herself admiring the house and surrounding yard, as she paid the driver and got out of the cab, pulling out her briefcase which held her laptop and the gift she had brought for the Admiral for May Day.

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, AJ started for the door. Before he could reach it, he heard the car pull away! Wondering if Captain Candell had changed her mind all of a sudden, he nonetheless opened the door just as she was raising her hand to knock on it. They were both a bit startled to come face to face in that way. "I heard a car pull away, and thought you had changed your mind about our arrangement," AJ said.

"No, that was just the cab that I arrived in," she told him.

As AJ opened the door to let her in, she placed the large pot of golden Chrysanthemums in his arms, "These are for you," Chrys stated.

"You're fixing my computer, you didn't have to bring a gift," AJ told her.

"It's for May Day, Sir." At his perplexed look, she went on to say, "Traditionally the first day of May is a day for giving flowers, to celebrate the coming of spring."

Just as he was about to apologize for not knowing of that tradition, Dammit came running into the room. Rushing up to greet the newcomer, she sniffed all around Chrys and then licked the back of her knee. Chrys shivered as goose bumps appeared on her arm. Shuddering from having one of her most intense erogenous zones licked unexpectedly, and by a DOG! Chrys was not sure what to do next.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AJ noticed the odd reaction from Dammit's greeting. He wondered if she didn't like dogs, but then realized that she was breathing rapidly and her eyes were glazed. She didn't look like she was afraid or didn't care for Dammit. It was then that he noticed she was in a pretty spring dress and not her uniform or jeans and a T-shirt. She looked particularly lovely, with her hair down around her shoulders.

"Won't you come in, lunch is almost ready?" AJ asked as he led the way into the house.

"You have a lovely home, Admiral," she replied as she followed him.

"Please, call me AJ, since we are off duty and out of the office," he told her.

"Hmmmmm, what does the AJ stand for?" Chrys questioned as he put the pot of flowers down on the table and walked into the kitchen. She laid her briefcase on the hall table and again followed him.

"I dislike my given name, so have gone by my initials ever since I was old enough to choose."

"Oh come on, you can tell me, I can keep a secret. Just like I have your computer password," she said with a teasing grin.

"Very few people know my real name, because I really do dislike it," he insisted.

"You couldn't dislike yours any more than I dislike mine," she informed him.

"What's wrong with your name? Chris is a nice nickname for Christine."

"Yeah if that were only my name!" she laughed.

"Okay, so it's not Christine, what is it?"

"I'll tell you, when you tell me what yours is!"

"What if yours isn't as bad as mine is?" he wanted to know.

"Oh it is, I assure you!"

"Okay, I will make a deal with you, the one with the worst name doesn't do dishes!" he challenged.

"Deal!" she stated and held out her hand to seal the deal.

AJ took it and shook her hand, then said, "Ladies first."

"No, no, I asked you first, come on fess up what does AJ stand for?"

Cringing just a bit he finally admitted, "Albert Jethro."

She nodded to the flowers on the table and asked, "Do you know what kind of flowers those are?"

"What does that have to do with your name? I told you mine, now its time for you to tell me yours."

"Albert Jethro, what kind of flowers are those?!" she insisted.

"Don't call me that!" he told her, ignoring the rest of her question.

"Do you know what kind of flowers those are, or not?" she demanded.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "They're Chrysanthemums!" Then the light seemed to come on in his brain and he looked from the flowers to her and back again. "Chrysanthemum?" he questioned in a horrified voice.

"See, I won't be doing dishes, Albert Jethro," she smirked at him.

"No, I guess you won't, Chrysanthemum. Your parents actually named you after a flower? Couldn't it have been Rose or Daisy?"

"I guess it could have, but they named my brother Sandalwood, so I don't know which of us had it worse!" she laughed.

"I will never complain about my name again!" he declared with a laugh. "So where do your parents and brother live?"

"My parents have a farm in Iowa, and they are raising my niece, Mallory. My brother died in the Gulf War, he was a Marine."

"Is your niece's mother dead too?" AJ asked.

"No, she ran off when Mallory was only two months old, she just said she wasn't the mothering type. Woody raised her alone until he was killed."

AJ was putting the meal on the table as they talked and when she finished her explanation, he held out a chair for her and asked what she wanted to drink. Asking if he had tea, and being told 'yes' she requested that.

"This salad looks wonderful, what is it?"

"Chinese Chicken Salad, I thought it would be light and filling enough for lunch and was planning on stir fry for dinner if that suits you," he offered.

"I love stir fry," she answered with a grin.

"I have shrimp or chicken for it, which would you prefer?"

"Oh, shrimp please!" Chrys answered.

After they finished eating the salad, AJ showed her into his home office and Chrys quickly began to set up her laptop and got started analyzing what he needed for upgrades on his home system.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chrys worked for about an hour on his computer and once she had determined what upgrades he needed, she set it to downloading. While it was doing that, she got up and stretched, then walked around the room. "Finished already?" AJ asked.

"No, I've got some things downloading and it'll take about fifteen to twenty minutes to complete. How about you give me a tour of your beautiful home while we're waiting?"

"But you've already seen the office, living room, dining room, and kitchen, the only thing left is the mud room, guest room, bathroom, basement, and my room," he said.

"Well, I want the full fifty cent tour," she replied handing him two quarters. "I've only had half the tour and I want my monies worth."

"Your wish is my command," he said, turning and leaving the office. Going into the basement he turned on the light and said, "It's unfinished and I've been meaning to take care of that, but have been too busy. Maybe I'll get around to it once I retire."

He turned around and went back upstairs and showed her the mudroom where the dog slept. It also contained his washer and dryer and large sink. "I think this room is self explanatory." Going down the main hall he opened a door to showed her the bathroom.

Then opening a door there was a bedroom in earth tones from cream to chocolate brown. "This is my guest bedroom and my son uses it when he comes to visit," he said. "And that is really about it."

"Where do you sleep, in your office?" she teased.

"Of course not, I have a bedroom, but didn't think it was appropriate to show it to you, Chrys."

"AJ, it's just a bedroom, I'm not going to attack you."

"Well, if you put it that way I guess I can show it to you," he said, opening the door. Going inside she was in awe of the huge king size bed.

"If only I had a bed like that to stretch out in. The beds in the hotels I stay at, are all the same size and to stretch out in that would be heaven," she told him. Leading her over to his bathroom she walked into the middle of the room looking it over good.

Seeing that she liked it he said, "I'm proud of my bathroom I just had it remodeled."

"I live over my parent's garage and it wouldn't pay me to buy or rent place of my own so I could never have anything like this. If we ever place another bet, it will be that I get a long soak in that whirlpool tub," she said. "It looks like it's big enough for two."

"It is," he said grinning.

"I don't see any signs of a regular female presence in this room. Would I be encroaching on someone's territory if I begged for a bath in that dream of a tub?"

"No, Chrys, you could use it anytime," he said smiling.

"I need to go back to your office, the program should have already downloaded by now," she said. "After a long day at work where my boss is a hard task master I may take you up on that bath."

She returned to the office and saw the downloads that she needed for the new programs were finished. He said, "I have some paperwork I brought home from the office I need to go over while you finish up."

She finished the hour's worth of work and said, "Let me show you what I've accomplished."

Getting up he went over to the computer and she said, "A lot of it is like what I did to your computer at the office. I downloaded a lot of the same programs. Let me show you how to use the only thing that is different."

When they finished he checked his watch and said to her, "It is too early for dinner, would you like to watch a movie, or go for a walk with me on my running trails behind the house?"

Looking down at her new dress and shoes she smiled, "I think I'll chose the movie this time. The next time I come out I'll wear my jeans and tennis shoes so we can go running together."

"Did you just invite yourself back to my home, Chrys?" he smiled.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Yes, I guess I did, AJ, with your permission of course."

"I think we can arrange something," he grinned.

"I'm glad, because traveling around like I do can get pretty lonely," she replied.

Chrys thumbed her way through AJ's movies until she pulled one out that was still in its wrapper. "AJ, this movie has never been unwrapped. Haven't you seen Independence Day? I hear there was some incredible special effect in this movie."

"No, I've not seen it, it was a gift from a friend of mine and not really into alien invasion movies," he said.

"Oh, come on where is your adventurous spirit? Come and watch the movie with me, you just might enjoy it."

"If you are so excited about it maybe I will," he said taking the movie from her and putting it in the machine. They sat down on the couch and watched for the movie to begin. 

AJ and Chrys watched the movie and he had to admit that it did have some marvelous special effects. "You're right, it wasn't what I thought it would be, it was pretty good in fact," said AJ standing and turning off the DVD player.

"See you were too quick to judge, just like you were with your computer."

"Guilty," laughed AJ. "I know when to call it quits. You have me dead to right's."

"You have to try new things and not just assume you won't like them because they are new," replied Chrys.

"You're right, I have already caved in, now let's go and get dinner started," said AJ heading for the kitchen shaking his head.

"Sorry I guess I do tend to get carried way at times," she apologized.

"No problem, I'm beginning to get used to you," he shrugged. "And you're right in part about me."

"You're getting used to me? I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not," she said shaking her head, as she picked up a knife and started helping AJ chop up vegetables.

"Take it as a compliment in that I'm getting to know you and like the way you speak your mind," he replied turning on the stove and pouring a little olive oil in the pan.

"Mom always said I never knew when to keep my mouth shut," she sighed.

"In your case it's not a bad trait, you speak the truth. If you were out here running your mouth off then I wouldn't have complimented you," he told her as he stared dropping shrimp and vegetables in the pan.

"Then I thank you for the compliment and return it for I've never met a man that could take the truth as well as you can."

Once the meal was ready, Chrys set the table and poured them each a glass of iced tea and they sat down to eat.

"You are a good cook, AJ. Is it because you have to be or because you like to cook?" she asked as she took a bite.

"I enjoy cooking, so I guess it's because I like to cook," he replied taking a sip of tea.

After the meal AJ offered to drive Chrys back to her hotel room since she had taken a cab to his home.

"I insist it's much too late to wait for a cab and costs too much money. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me," said AJ.

"Very well, I would appreciate it if you don't mind."

"Don't mind a bit. Let me get my keys while you get your laptop," he threw over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to get his keys.

Coming back to the house he helped her into his Escalade and they headed for her hotel.

AJ saw Chrys to the door of her hotel room, but before he could tell her good night they both heard the phone in her room ringing. Quickly opening the door and hurrying over to the phone, she called back to him, "Come on in, it's probably just my mother."

Not quite sure he should, AJ followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. Once inside he was shocked at the cramped conditions she was living in.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello?" Chrys said into the phone.

"Hi, darling, how was your weekend?" he mother asked.

"It was fine, mom. In fact I'm just getting in from dinner."

"Did you go out? I thought you hated to eat in a restaurant alone?"

"I wasn't at a restaurant. Do you remember the Admiral I told you about?" Chrys grinned at AJ as she saw that he had taken a seat at the small table in the room. Her smile got even bigger at something her mother said, and AJ was shocked at her next comment. "Yes, the one that could give Sean Connery a run for his money. Well, he is almost as bad as dad is with computers, so I offered to set up his system at his home so it was like the one at his office for the price of a home cooked meal."

Again there was a pause while she listened to her mother. "Yes, he cooks as good as he looks, but no, he is still not as good as you mom!" Chrys replied, rolling her eyes at AJ to let him know that she was just saying that to keep her mother happy.

AJ was blushing at her comment and wondering how her mother was reacting to what clearly sounded like flirting, even to his out of practice ears.

"Mom, I really can't talk long, the Admiral brought me back to the hotel and is still here."

The break was even shorter than before when Chrys exclaimed, "MOM! It's not like that! The Admiral is just a friend!" She ended the call quickly after that and was still blushing when she told AJ, "Sorry about that!"

"Don't apologize, it's nice to see that you're close to your family," he said as he started to get up from the chair.

"No, stay awhile and I'll buy you a soda," she moved to stop him. "I mean if that's alright. I get pretty lonesome on the road and today has been nice, and I'm not looking forward for it to end."

Nodding, he stayed where he sat while she ran outside and came back in with two canned sodas. "Here we go the house specialty," she grinned setting his down in front of him.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll enjoy it. How do you stand it? All this moving around?"

"How did you when you were on ship?"

"It probably was very much the same, but on ship I kept the same compartment the whole time, you switch from hotel room to hotel room every few months."

"It was easier when I was younger, but now it's starting to get a little old. I love my job and that's the only thing keeping me going I guess," she said. "I miss my family and don't get to see them as much as I'd like, especially Mallory. I'd like to have a more active part in her life."

"Mallory, is your niece, right?"

"Yes, she's a teenager now, and I'm afraid she will be more than mom and dad can handle soon."

"Well, the soda was great, but I have a long drive back to McLean, so I had better hit the road. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Chrys. Thanks for all the help on my computer and for the company today."

"No, thank you, for all the delicious food and letting me share your home, AJ. It was almost as good as being home again." She walked him to the door and waved as he drove away. Shutting the door she walked over to the bed and lay down to think of the day she had spent with the handsome Admiral. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Monday, May 2, 2005

0730 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Chrys had just poured her first cup of coffee that morning and had headed to the Admiral's office to wait for AJ to arrive at work. She knew that one of his first stops was always the office to put down his briefcase and cover and then to the break room for his cup of coffee. This morning she planned to surprise him by having coffee and a muffin waiting in his office for him. She had just plopped down in his chair when she heard him crossing the bullpen, turning the chair away from the door so he would not see her immediately when he came in, she waited for his reaction to the two mugs of coffee and two muffins in the middle of his desk.

"What the…." he started to say when she spun the chair around.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Grinning up at him, she said, "Morning, Albert Jethro!"

He saw that she was teasing him so replied with a smile, "Good morning, Chrysanthemum, is that coffee and muffin for me?"

"No, I was planning on eating them both and drinking both coffee's too!" she teased back. "Of course one of each is for you. Do you prefer blueberry or chocolate chip muffin?"

"Which would you rather have?" he questioned.

"I don't care, I got both kinds I liked so either would be fine," she told him, but he saw that the chocolate chip one was closer to the mug he had seen her using the other day and rightly guessed that is the one that she would really prefer.

Taking the blueberry muffin, he looked at her in his chair and asked, "Since someone seems to have stolen my seat, where would you suggest I eat my muffin?"

"Well, this chair is so big that we could share it…"

"So you are suggesting that I sit in your lap?"

"Ohhhh would you?! Let me run and get the camera first though!" she giggled and hopped up from the chair and started for the door.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm as he laughed at her antics. AJ couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like he had when he was around her. She was like a breath of fresh air breezing into his life. But she was still recovering from losing the man that she loved, and not ready to get involved again, so he had better put those thoughts on hold, he told himself.

The morning passed quickly after that and AJ had decided that he would ask Chrys to have lunch with him. Leaving his office and heading to the library to find her, he arrived in the bullpen just in time to see Chrys and Bud leaving for lunch. AJ was disappointed, but aware the he should have asked sooner in the day. Maybe she would have dinner with him one night that week? He would send her an email!

After a brief lunch in the cafeteria, AJ sat down at his computer to send Chrys an email and realized that he didn't know what her email address was, figuring that Bud would know, he picked up the phone and called his desk to ask him. "Bud?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Would you happen to know Captain Candell's email address?"

"Yes, Sir, I have it, but I could just run over to the library and tell her you need to see her," Bud offered.

"Thank you, Bud, but I wanted to show her that I was getting the hang of this computer."

"I understand, Sir," he replied, just a bit worried that if the Admiral really did get the hang of his computer that he would come to rely on him less.

With a pleased smile, AJ read over the email he had written just before hitting the send key.

To: MumsTheWord 

From: SexySeal 

Chrys,

Would you have dinner with me one night this week? I had hoped to ask you over lunch today, but by the time I got around to it you had left with Bud.

AJ

When she was alerted that she had an email, Chrys popped over to read it. Grinning from the moment she saw who it was from, she was even more pleased when she read his message.

AJ,

Would love to have dinner with you, just name the day. I'm sorry that I missed lunch with you. You would have been welcome to join us; all we did was talk shop.

Chrys

Hearing the chime that Chrys had explained was the alert for incoming mail, he eagerly went to see who it was from.

Chrys,

What about tomorrow?

AJ

He sent back when he read her email.

A few minutes later, PO Coates buzzed his office and announced that Captain Candell was there to see him. Telling her to send her in, AJ stood and went around his desk to greet her.

Chrys walked in with a grin on her face and said, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" he asked confused for just a moment.

"Yes, Sir!" she said snapping to attention in front of him.

"That is not what I meant, Captain. I meant I didn't understand what the 'yes' was for," he replied.

"Oh," she smiled. "I was saying yes to your dinner invitation for tomorrow night."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed with a smile, "What time is good for you?"

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tuesday, May 3, 2005

1800 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ left work on time that evening, surprising the staff by walking through the bullpen in civvies instead of his uniform. He had brought a change of clothes with him to work, planning on not going home before his date with Chrys. AJ was not really sure if he should be considering this a date, or just a meal with a friend, but he knew in his heart that he was hoping that it was a date.

Chrys had left work at 1700 hours and headed to the same clothing store that she had picked up the sundress at. She wanted something nicer that what she had, to wear to dinner, and didn't want to appear in the only dress that he had already seen her in. Quickly taking a shower and brushing her hair out of the ponytail she wore during the day, she changed into the skirt and blouse that she had purchased for their dinner date. Chrys was surprised that she was thinking about dating AJ, maybe she was finally starting to get over Franco's death.

She answered the knock on the hotel room door to find AJ standing there in charcoal gray slacks, and a black pullover, he had a jacket slung over one shoulder holding it with a finger as he leaned against the door jam waiting for her to answer it. Smiling she said, "Well, hello there, I was expecting a handsome sailor, who might you be?"

"Handsome?" he grinned, "How long has it been since you had your eyes checked? I'm just an old bald guy."

"Ha!" she exclaimed and pulled him into the room. "Give me just a minute to slip on my sandals and I am ready to go. Where are we eating?"

"Since it is the middle of the week most places don't need reservations, so where ever you like, Chrysanthemum!"

"Ooooh, Albert Jethro, you do know how to sweet talk a girl! I love pretty much any kind of food, how do you feel about Japanese cuisine?"

"I love it as long as you are not asking me to eat raw fish," he told her.

"Great, there is a place called Shogun just down the street that has wonderful tempura and teriyaki, I got take out from there the other night."

"Sounds good, let's go," he held the door for her after she put on her shoes and they walked out of the hotel.

"It's not far if you would like to walk it, or are you too old for the two block walk?" she teased.

"I run five miles three times a week and ten miles on the weekends! I think I might just be able to hobble those two blocks, if you hold my arm that is," he said, with a considering look on his face.

Knowing he was teasing and not caring, she grinned and took his arm, "Come on then, Albert Jethro, let's hobble together."

They were seated at the hibachi table where the chef cooked the food right in front of them and put on quite a show. Both of them laughed throughout the entire meal, "Tell me more about yourself, AJ," Chrys asked as they ate.

"What would you like to know? I'm really not a very interesting person," he answered.

"I find that hard to believe. Why don't you start with why a good looking man like you is still single?"

"Because I have a lousy track record with women, it all started in my twenties when my wife and I had a fight and she took our son back to Italy with her. Years later I found out that she had wanted me to follow her, but I hadn't an idea of that and we ended up divorced because of it. There were several attempts in between my ex and my latest fiasco, but it was Meredith that put me off ever trying again!"

"What did she do to you?"

"How do you know it wasn't something that I did to her?" he questioned.

"Because you are the kindest and gentlest man I have ever met, and I just can't see you doing something to hurt a woman enough that she would end a relationship with you!"

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm sure it was both our faults. I was busy and didn't have enough time to give her and drove her into the arms of another man. I walked in on them in bed together so I just turned away and left."

"I'm sorry, AJ, I didn't mean to pry!"

"You didn't, or I would never have told you."

"Well if she cheated on you, then you're well rid of her."

"I think so. It was better to learn about her before the marriage then after," he replied. "Why is it a beautiful woman like you has not married and settled down and had children?"

"I've always wanted to, but with my job and all the travel it was always difficult to meet someone I wasn't going to have to leave in three months. I don't know what it was about Franco when I met him, but his persistence just wore me down and you know how that ended."

"I'm sorry about your young man, but this war is taking the lives of a lot of our brave young men. I wish there was something I could say to help you, but I know that's something only time can heal."

"Yes, but I'm doing better and it helps to stay busy. I love my job and it has been a blessing in disguise."

"Yes, I can tell you have a passion for your work the way you throw yourself into it."

"Didn't you ever think about having more children? You seem to love your son very much."

"Yes, I would have loved to have more children, but I guess it just wasn't in the cards for me."

"You're still young, AJ, you could meet someone and start another family."

"Now who would have an old man like me? Take a good long look at me, Chrys. I'm not a young man. Beside I am set in my ways and probably wouldn't be easy to get along with."

"Albert Jethro Chegwidden, I find you very easy to get along with, and handsome. And you're not old. As for being set in your ways, who isn't?"

"You're very sweet to say so, but my mirror tells me different. My face is not one to inspire passion and desire in a woman."

Taking his face between her hands as if she was considering his words she looked deeply in his eyes. Chrys, moving closer to him, placed her lips on his and began to kiss him. It started as a gentle and sweet kiss, but as his gasp of surprise opened his mouth slightly, her tongue took the chance to invade."

AJ put his hands on her shoulders to push her back when Chrys deepened the kiss, so instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her in return.

With his arms around her she allowed her hands to leave his face. One crept up to caress his baldhead while the other wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. AJ moaned and felt his body respond to having this beautiful woman in his arms.

Reluctantly, taking her lips from his she hugged him close and whispered in his ear, "If only we weren't in public, I would show you the passion and desire you inspire in me," she said as she gave him a sharp little nip on the earlobe and slipped back onto her own seat.

"Do you realize that I am almost old enough to be your father?" he said. "If I wasn't, then I would definitely take you up on your offer."

"Did that feel like a kiss I'd give a father?"

"No it didn't, but doesn't it bother you that I'm so old?"

"Albert Jethro! Did I feel bothered, to you, during that kiss?" she snapped, frowning at him.

"No you didn't, I just not used to having young and beautiful women attracted to me."

"I see, then that kiss must have been a figment of your imagination," she said softly. Turning back to the plate in front of her she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat once again.

"It didn't feel like a figment of my imagination, it felt very real indeed," he answered her.

"But it must have been, because no one could be attracted to you!" Chrys told him, continuing to eat.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm sorry, Chrys, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Your kiss was very real and passionate, as was your warm and sexy body pressed next to mine. If you'll give me another chance, I'll try not to screw it up." 

"I guess you'll just have to see what your fortune cookie says," Chrys said, still a bit hurt that he had not believed what she had told him.

"Let's hope I get a good fortune cookie then," he said as he placed his hand over hers.

Turning to look at him, she wondered about the women in his past that had hurt him the way he must have been, to believe he wasn't desirable. "I'll hope that too," was all that she would say.

Bowing his head, he thought that at least she hadn't pulled her hand away. He hoped that he still had a chance with her. They finished dinner with light conversation until the fortune cookies arrived. AJ reached out to take one and she swatted his hand away.

"Why did you do that? I thought our whole future depended on my fortune cookie," he questioned.

"It does, and you were about to pick the wrong cookie. You always take the one that is open to you, that is the fortune meant for you. You were about to take the one with its back to you…in other words, mine!" she explained.

"I had never heard that before," he said, choosing the one that she had explained was meant for him. Opening it, he almost dreaded to read it, finally looking at the tiny piece of paper he saw that it said, 'Do not let opportunity pass you by.' Excitedly he read it out loud to her, "Don't you think that is a good fortune?"

"I guess that depends on what you do with the advice, AJ," she told him, as she reached for her own cookie. Opening it she read, 'All wounds heal if you allow yourself to dream.' She handed him the scrap of paper as a tear slid down her cheek. Maybe it was time to let the memory of Franco start to fade.

Looking down at the paper in his hand, he read it and then asked gently, "Is it time to let go?"

"I think that it might be. I guess I'm just afraid of being hurt again," she answered.

"We all have to take that chance, or the world would be a pretty sad place to live."

"Are you ready to take that chance?" Chrys asked, turning to stare into his eyes.

Gazing intently into hers, he answered, "Yes, I believe I am."

"Then maybe we should go?" she offered quietly.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said helping her up and then paying the bill on the way out the door. They walked back to her hotel with his arm around her waist, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Chrys was wondering what he would do when they got to her door, and if she should invite him in or not. AJ was wondering how to kiss her when they got to her door. Knowing that he had hurt her before, he was concerned now, that if he were too passionate he would scare her off, and if he was just friendly she would think he wasn't interested.

At her door he took her gently into his arms, and slowly began to test the waters by kissing her tenderly. Chrys felt her heart leap when his lips met hers and she sighed at the caring way he was kissing her. Maybe he was interested after all. AJ traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, as if asking permission to enter. Chrys whispered his name and opened her lips to him.

Sliding his tongue between her lips, he began to caress her tongue with his. Running her hands up his chest she traced the outer edge of his ears with her fingertips. Deepening the kiss he ran his hands up and down her back. Pressing closer to him she shuddered in his arms. Pulling his lips from hers, AJ carefully said, "Chrys, I want to continue to kiss you, but I don't think the sidewalk outside your hotel room door is the place to do that…" he trailed off hoping that she would invite him in, so they could carry on in private.

"AJ, are you asking to come in?"

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Only if you want me too," he replied.

"I would like to keep kissing you, but I need you to know that I don't know if I am ready for more than that just yet. Losing Franco hurt me a lot and although I think I am ready to move on, I would like to take things slowly. If they are meant to be, then taking it slow won't hurt a thing."

"I agree with you, and I think that you would be worth the wait."

Giving him a small smile, she handed him her key and waited for him to unlock the door. Opening it, he stepped aside to let her go in first, she did, and the light she had left on cast a soft glow in the impersonal room. Shutting the door behind him, AJ placed her key on the table, turning to take her into his arms; he kissed her and held her close.

Reveling in the feelings that he was creating in her, Chrys kissed him back. "I like how you take a chance," she told him when they parted for a few seconds to gasp for air.

"You gave me the courage to do that tonight," he said as he kissed her again.

Feeling her knees weaken at the passion in his kiss, Chrys felt him guide her to the end of the bed so she could sit down. Looking up at him as he stood there before her, she held out her hand and invited him to sit next to her.

They kissed for several more minutes, when AJ realized that if he didn't go home soon, he wouldn't be able to. "As much as I hate to leave you, I think I should go before you feel the need to throw me out."

"What if I didn't throw you out?" she asked breathlessly.

"In that case I know I'd better leave. You told me you want to take things slowly and if I were to stay now, you might regret it in the morning. When it's right, we will both know it, Chrys," he said, kissing her tenderly once more and then standing to walk to the door.

Over the next few weeks they continued to see each other outside of office hours. Two or three nights a week they would go out for dinner, and sometimes dancing too. The evenings ended with gentle kisses just inside of her hotel room door, but nothing more. AJ was waiting for a signal from Chrys that she was ready.

Thursday, May 26, 2005

1900 EST

Chrys' hotel

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ picked Chrys up for dinner at Callisto's on Thursday night. They were seated immediately and their order taken. "You know, other than Shogun, this is my favorite restaurant of all the places we've been."

"I love Callisto's and have eaten here many times."

"You have good taste when it comes to restaurants."

Reaching across the table and placing his hand over hers he said, "I like to think I have good taste in everything, especially in my choice of dinner companions."

Smiling she said, "I was going to say, it must be because you like to cook, but I like your answer better."

"There are many different kinds of cooking."

Squirming in her chair a bit she replied, "Yes, and I bet that it's very hot wherever you're doing the cooking."

Smiling he brought the hand he was holding up to his face, and turning it over, placed a kiss in the palm of her hand which sent shivers up her arm and throughout her body. She moaned softly, "I was right."

"I always try to please the lady I'm cooking for."

With her free hand, she reached out and caressed his cheek, and said, "You do, AJ, you do."

Needing to change the subject, AJ remembered to mention the upcoming picnic, "I know you have been hearing about the Memorial Day picnic all week, but I wanted to make sure you knew you were invited."

"You know that mom and Mallory will be here tomorrow and then mom is leaving Mallory with me all week."

"Bring her along, you know this is a family affair. The Roberts will be bringing their children and Harm will be bringing Mattie. You could even wear one of those crazy shirts…right side out."

"Now my only problem will be, which one?" she said with a laugh.

"I am sure you will make the right choice," he said.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chrys reached across the table and placed her hand over AJ's just as he had done to her moments before, and said, "I think I have."

He smiled in response, thinking, 'Things are going very well and with taking things so slowly I'm really getting a chance to know the real Chrys.'

After dinner they went back to the hotel and when they arrived Chrys handed him her key as she always did, and AJ unlocked the door. Moving back to allow Chrys to go ahead he stepped inside and put the key on the table, looking around at the cramped space. "How are you and Mallory going to survive in this room for a week?"

"Oh, she's little and doesn't take up much room."

"I don't want to presume too much here, but wouldn't it be more comfortable if for the week she is here, if you and she came and stay with me? I have a guest room, that is bigger than this room, plus you would have the rest of the house to run free in."

"That is a very generous of you, but we couldn't impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition, or I wouldn't have offered. You know I love to spend time with you and this would give me a chance to get to know Mallory too."

"Are you sure you're up to a bright and active thirteen year old?"

"I was a SEAL, I can handle anything."

"Then I will gratefully accept your offer. It'll be good to get away from this tiny room for awhile."

"Good, then I can expect you and Mallory tomorrow night?"

"No, mom will be staying over night and taking off for New York in the morning. If you don't mind I think Mallory and I would enjoy the weekend for just the two of us. What about if I bring our stuff and we can stay Monday after the picnic?"

"That would be perfect. I'll be looking forward to my new houseguests."

"AJ, we'll only come if you don't treat us as company."

"Alright then, you can wash the dishes while I watch TV."

"How about if Mallory washes dishes while we watch TV?"

"Sounds like a plan, maybe while she's in the kitchen, I could even steal a kiss or two."

"Now, that sounds like a plan!" she said, stepping into his arms and pulling him over to the end of the bed so they could sit down, she kissed him.

He returned her kiss as the passion slowly built. One kiss led to another, until he caressed her hair away from her face uncovering one ear. Nuzzling just below the earlobe because he knew that that drove her wild, AJ was not disappointed at the response that he got.

She moaned out his name, and allowed herself to fall back on the bed. Holding out her arms to him she invited him to join her.

AJ was surprised at her action. He stared at her with a question in his eyes, wondering if this were her indication to move the relationship to the next level. "Chrys, are you telling me that you're ready for more than just kisses?"

"Yes, AJ, that is what I'm telling you. I am ready to move on and I want it to be you that I take that chance with."

Allowing himself to lie next to her, AJ went into her arms and held her close. "You're the one I want to take a chance with too, Chrys. But we've waited this long and I'd rather not start something with your niece staying for the next week. If you still feel this way when she goes home with your mother, I'll make sure that I have protection the night she leaves."

"AJ, that is so thoughtful of you. You're such a kind and caring man." Staring into his eyes she said, "You're right I don't think I could make love with you tonight and then wait a whole week before doing it again."

"I'm so glad you feel that way, darling, but it will make the week last so much longer waiting to take you into my arms."

"Don't you mean into your bed?" she gave him a seductive grin.

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AJ moaned at that thought. "I can't wait to have you in my bed and to make love to you, Chrys."

"Believe me, it will be all my pleasure," smiled Chrys.

"I doubt that very much," AJ replied.

Sliding her hand into the open neck of his shirt she toyed with the mat of hair she found there, "I'll be counting the days," she murmured

Removing her hand from his shirt gently he said, "I'd better go now before we past the point of no return."

"AJ, I want to pass that point with you."

"So do I, but remember there will be a week that Mallory will be here and I wasn't presuming on our relationship and I'm not carrying any protection with me."

"AJ," she said softly, "I was on the pill when I was dating Franco and I've never gone off."

"Then for my own piece of mind I need to get out of here now."

She smiled sadly and agreed that it was probably best she gave him one more earth-shattering kiss and sent him on his way.

Friday, May 27, 2005

1830 EST

Chrys' hotel

Falls Church, Virginia

Chrys was excited that her mother and Mallory were coming for a visit. They should be there any minute, she was so anxious for them to get there that every time a car passed she would jump up and run to the window and look outside. Finally a car pulled in and Mallory jumped out with her grand mother right behind her.

"Aunt Chrys, we're here!" exclaimed Mallory giving her a hug.

"Yes, darling, the traffic was awful. Nothing like it is back home," Roxie said giving her daughter a kiss.

"Come on inside it's so good to see you both. I've missed you so much."

"We've been right where you left us, you could have come for a visit any time," her mother admonished her.

"I know, but after losing Franco, I needed to stay busy. But now that I have grieved, I'm feeling much better so you can expect me home on my next leave."

"Great, there are so many things I want us to do together, Aunt Chrys," beamed Mallory.

"We're going to have some great things to do while you are here visiting," smiled Chrys. "In the meantime we're going out to eat at a marvelous Japanese restaurant."

"Have you been out with the handsome Admiral yet?" inquired Roxie.

"Yes, we've been out a few times."

"Is he a good kisser?" her mother asked.

"Mom, we are friends, but yes he is a good kisser."

"Wonderful, maybe I can steal a kiss from him."

"No you won't, you'll be on the road early in the morning and he'll be safe from you! And you know I would tell dad on you!"

"Oh, very well, spoil sport."

"We'd better get going if we are going to find a good spot to eat at Shogun."

"Then lead the way, McDuff," replied Roxie.

Rolling her eyes, Mallory said, "She's been so excited about the reunion, that she has been singing, dancing, and driving me crazy!"

"Yes, but its good for her, it keeps her young."

"Maybe I should learn how to dance, and follow in grandmother's footsteps. That would make her happy."

"That would make me happy!" Roxie smiled. "Oh, child when we get home, I'll start training you myself. What fun we'll have together!"

Going out the door, Chrys locked it, and said, "We can walk there from here it is only two blocks." They walked the two blocks with each chattering about what was going on in their lives.

When they reached Shogun they were immediately seated and their orders taken. Mallory watched in amazement as the chef prepared their food. Wishing she were able to use a knife like that without cutting off her fingers, she turned to Chrys, "This restaurant was a terrific idea, I just love it."

"I'm glad, Mallory, it is one of my favorites." Once their orders were cooked and on their plates, all was silent as they did justice to their meal.

After they were through eating, they walked back to the hotel and Mallory got out her travel Scrabble game, the three played late into the night until Roxie said she just to get some sleep before taking off in the morning.

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Saturday the two got up and decided to go shopping at the mall. Chrys' wardrobe needed a complete overhaul now that she was dating AJ. Mallory was shocked to see her Aunt buying dresses, but kept her mouth shut. She decided that this Admiral must be the real deal. After begging Chrys to have her ears pierced, she walked around and looked in every store window to see how her earrings looked.

After the day filled with shopping, they turned on the TV and opened up a bag of popcorn. They ordered 'Cat Woman' on pay preview. Once the movie was over, they polished each other's toenails and fingernails. By the time the polish had dried they were both too tired for another movie and went to bed.

On Sunday, Chrys and Mallory got up early and went to church, stopping on their way home to eat. When they were back at the hotel, Mallory told Chrys that she was inventing her own computer game and wanted to show her how it worked. Getting it out she sat down next to Chrys and started the game. Soon Chrys was glued to it too. When Mallory finally finished she looked and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it's great. All you need to do now is get all the bugs out of it and it should be ready to go. Looks like there's another computer nerd in the family, kid."

"Thanks, Chrys, but I can do without being called a nerd."

"Take it as a compliment." They played on the computer late into the night.

Monday, May 30, 2005

Memorial Day

0900 EST

Chrys' hotel

Falls Church, Virginia

That morning Chrys had a hard time dragging Mallory out of bed. Chrys had been up for almost two hours and had been quietly working on her computer. Finally she just told Mallory that she would go to the annual JAG Memorial Day picnic without her. "Just think all those handsome Navy and Marine men in shorts, playing baseball on a hot, sweaty day…and you're going to miss it all!" Chrys said, as she headed for the door.

Mallory's head popped off the pillow and she yelled, "Wait, I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Half an hour later Mallory was finally out of the shower and had her hair done and was ready to leave. Chrys was glad they didn't have to be there until 1100 EST.

AJ was holding the picnic at his house this year, so Chrys was glad she had paid attention to the way the cab had taken her the time she was there. Chrys was defiantly dressed in one of her T-shirts that said 'Marines might do more before you get up, than you do all day, but a computer works all night while the Marines are sleeping.'

They arrived at AJ's home and saw several people in the yard unloading cars. AJ was standing on the front porch greeting everyone. Looking around Mallory saw two other teenage girls and smiled, glad that she wouldn't be the only one her age there.

Chloe came over and said, "Cool T-shirt you have on, where did you get it?"

"I print my own. It's an easy computer program and you can say anything you want," Chrys told her.

"Cool, I'd love to have one. By the way, my name is Chloe"

"Hi, Chloe, I am Chrys, and this is my niece Mallory. If you'll just tell me what you want your shirt to say, I could print it up and give it to your mom or dad at JAG tomorrow."

"It's my big sister that works there, not my mom or dad, her name is Mac, or Colonel Mackenzie. On my T-shirt I would like 'Girls Rule.'

"Hey, Chloe, it's nice to meet someone close to my age!" Mallory said.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to Mattie and we can hang around together."

"Is it alright if I go, Aunt Chrys?"

"Sure, hun, just don't go too far without tell me."

"Alright! Lets go, Chloe!"

From his vantage point on the porch, AJ had seen Chrys and the young girl pull up. He saw Chloe approach and smiled at how quickly Mallory had found a friend. Making eye contact after Chloe and Mallory walked away, they smiled at each other and she started towards the porch. Chrys was waylaid by an injured protest of, "Hey. Since I'm the only Marine here, that's hardly fair!" Mac exclaimed, after noticing her shirt.

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I had printed this one when I was in Hawaii and there were a lot of Marines around."

"I guess I'll forgive you, this time, but please don't wear it again with all these squids around."

"Will do, Colonel."

"Please call me Mac."

"All right, Mac, no more Marine t-shirts," she said laughing. "Or I could make you a T-shirt that says, 'It only takes one Marine to take on all these Squids!' if you'd like."

AJ hearing this came down from the porch and put his arm around Chrys and said, "You might like to hold it down, Chrys, before you cause a riot."

"I was only explaining what Mac should have on her T-shirt!" she defended herself.

"And I liked the idea!" Mac grinned.

"You would!" declared AJ laughing. "Well, it looks like everyone is here and the teens are already in a huddle, should we get the games started or eat first?"

"I vote we eat first!" Mac suggested.

"You would!" AJ laughed again.

Meanwhile, the three girls were quickly becoming fast friends. Chloe took Mallory over and introduced her to Mattie. "Hey, is that your aunt that's the computer expert standing next to the Admiral? She's pretty, we need to set her up with Harm."

"No, she has the hots for the Admiral," said Mallory.

"Oh, look how cute they look together," replied Chloe. "I always hoped that Admiral Vigorous and Mac would get together some day, but it never happened."

"Do you think they are really serious about each other?" asked Mattie.

"We brought our suitcases and are staying the week with him," Mallory explained. "He said it was because the hotel room was too small, but it looked like it had plenty of room to me."

"What if she meant for the two of you to sleep together?" asked Chloe.

"Then I guess the Admiral is going to be disappointed," sighed Mallory.

"Hey, let's get the suitcases out of the car and put hers in his bedroom and yours in the guest room. That should give them an idea of the way things should be," suggested Mattie.

"Hey, that's a great idea," smiled Mallory. Looking around, the three girls slipped off from the crowd and went to the car to get the suitcases. Once they had them, they circled around the back of the house and went inside. Putting Chrys' suitcase in AJ's bedroom and putting Mallory's in the guest room.

"What if this doesn't work?" worried Mallory.

"We can suggest a three legged race today and be sure that the Admiral and Chrys are paired off together," grinned Chloe.

"Then when we go to eat you make sure you hold a big enough space for three people that way the Admiral will sit beside you and Chrys," chimed in Mattie.

"Hey, we can start a water balloon fight that should get things heated up and quick," laughed Chloe.

"I feel like I should have been taking notes. How did you two come up with all this?"

"I've had a lot of practice with Mac and her boyfriends," replied Chloe

"I have a wild imagination," grinned Mattie.

"I think I'm going to like hanging around with you two. You have so much knowledge and I need to pick your brains," giggled Mallory.

"Yeah, we can have a lot of fun, but in the meantime we need to get out of here before we get caught," said Mattie heading for the back door.

After they had made it out and back and into the safety of the crowd, they grinned at each other as though to say 'mission accomplished'.

Harriett was the first to notice the resemblance of Mallory to someone that the JAG crew had known quite well, she turned to Bud and asked if he saw, what she did. Sturgis, overhearing the question to Bud, stepped up to the two of them and said, "I thought the same thing myself. Could she be a relative?" he wondered.

"I don't know. Chrys is her Aunt…I think, maybe we should ask her?" Harriett suggested.

Bud, staring at Mallory, finally saw what the other two did, and asked, "Do you really think that she is related to Lauren Singer?"

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As Harriett approached Chrys, as the designated information gatherer, Harm had also noticed the resemblance and headed over to Mallory herself. Because she was with Chloe and Mattie, Harm asked his ward, "Who's your new friend?"

Mattie, sighing because she thought that once again, Harm was being overprotective, answered, "This is Mallory Candell, she's the niece of your computer person."

"So you're not a Singer?" he asked.

"No, I'm still in school, I'm only thirteen. Why?"

"No, I meant your last name is not Singer?" he clarified.

"Nope, it's Candell," Mallory answered as if he had a few brain cells loose.

Harriett went over to where Chrys stood with AJ and smiling at the two of them she said, "Your niece looks familiar, Chrys, do you have family around here?"

"Not that I know of," Chrys smiled. "Most of relatives are from the mid-west why?"

"We had an attorney here a few years back and she has the same features that …"

"Who do you mean, Harriett?" asked AJ.

"Lauren Singer," she replied.

"That is my sister-in-law's name," answered Chrys in surprise. "Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid she is dead, Chrys. She was murdered, and she was carrying a baby at the time," replied AJ.

"Well, it wasn't her husband's, because she hadn't seen Woody since Mallory was two months old."

"We didn't know she was married, so she must have taken back her maiden name after the divorce," said Harriett.

"There was no divorce that Woody knew of, and he would have told me if there had been one. As far as he knew when he died three years ago he was still married."

"Lauren only died two years ago, so the child she was carrying couldn't have been your brothers."

"I should have known she would have come to a bad end. She probably wouldn't have wanted that baby either, she wasn't the mothering kind," Chrys said. "I hope no one notices and tells Mallory, she would be very upset."

"I'm sure no one would do that to the child. Everyone that knows how Lauren died, and would never dream of telling her what happened," replied Harriett.

"I hope you're right. She's been very sensitive to the subject of her mother since she was old enough to know that her mother abandoned her," sighed Chrys.

"It must have been hard for her and worse now that she is a teenager. This is the age when a girl needs her mother the most," said Harriett.

"Yes, but mom and I do the best we can so she never feels unloved," Chrys replied. "And mom attends all her school functions."

"I'd say she is a pretty lucky little girl to have the family she does," smiled Harriett.

"I would agree to that," remarked AJ.

"Thanks, but its not easy raising that child. She is full of questions and can be moody, but we all love her."

"That's all it really takes is love and discipline for a child to grown up into a responsible adult."

Meanwhile across the yard, Harm was saying to Mallory, "Wow, I could have sworn that you were related to Lauren Singer, you look so much like her!"

"My mother's name was Lauren Candell…" Mallory trailed off.

"Do you know what her maiden name was?" he asked.

"No, I was only two months old when she left me and dad to fend for ourselves."

"You don't know where she went, do you?"

"Geesh, Harm, she said she was only two months old!" Mattie jumped in.

"No, I don't," Mallory admitted.

"Well, her father might have told her," Harm said to Mattie.

"Dad died three years ago and as far as I knew he'd never heard from her."

"Oh, so the kid she was carrying couldn't have been his then," he informed her.

"WHAT?!" Mallory shouted.

Rushing over to where Harm stood with Mallory, Chrys demanded, "What did you say to her?"

"I only asked her what her mother's name was!" answered Harm innocently.

"He said that daddy couldn't be the father of her baby," cried Mallory. "She had another baby after leaving me! I told you I was never wanted!"

"No, sweetie, she didn't have the baby. She and the baby died," Chrys said, glaring at Harm.

"You mean were murdered," replied Harm.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Why don't you go away and leave my niece alone?" shouted Chrys.

AJ, seeing the mess Harm was making, turned to him and told him he needed to leave.

"Your mother died two years ago, sweetie, but she would be proud of the young woman you are growing up to be," assured Chrys.

"He said mom was murdered, is that the truth?" Mallory asked.

"Mallory, Harm should never have said that in front of you, but it might be best that you knew the truth. She was killed a little over two years ago, I'm sorry," AJ told her, as he put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Did they catch the person that killed my mother?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, he is in jail," replied AJ.

Mallory turned to AJ and asked, "Did she ever talk about me?"

"No, darling, she never talked to any of us much, she just did her job and went home at the end of the day."

When things finally settled down, AJ suggested that they all go to the back patio and eat. He asked how people wanted their burgers cooked, and also offered hot dogs to anyone that didn't want beef. Harm always knew there would be enough side dishes that he wouldn't go hungry even though he didn't eat meat at all.

Bud was first in line when the burgers were ready, his bun was laid out on his plate and he approached the Admiral with it in one hand and the ketchup bottle in the other. When AJ placed the burger on Bud's bun, Bud gave it a large squirt of ketchup, managing to get quite a lot on AJ's shirt as well as the burger. Trying to apologize above everyone's laughter, Bud was so embarrassed! AJ just laughed and said he would be back as soon as he changed his shirt. Before he left, he put Sturgis in charge of the food on the grill.

Walking into his bedroom, AJ stopped short when he saw the suitcase in the middle of the floor where he couldn't miss seeing it. Wondering what it meant, that Chrys had brought her suitcase into his room and left where he would be sure to see it, he felt that he should ask her if she really want to sleep with him while Mallory was staying with them. Changing his shirt, he moved the case to the side of the room and the rejoined the people on the patio.

By the time he returned everyone was seated at the tables scattered around the patio. Mallory called him over, saying there was a seat for him next to her. Chrys was sitting on her other side. AJ approached and Mallory scooted over so he would be sitting between her and Chrys instead of having the teen between them. Chloe and Mattie grinned at how well that part of their plan had worked and gave the younger girl the 'thumbs up' sign.

Seeing the interplay between the girls over the seating arrangements, AJ wondered if they might have had something to do with the suitcase in his room as well. Knowing that he and Chrys had agreed to wait until Mallory was home with her grandparents before beginning their sexual relationship, he felt that she would not have changed her mind about that without talking it over with him first. Then a gleam came into his eyes and he thought he might be able to have some fun with the situation. Leaning closer to Chrys he whispered in her ear, "I liked the surprise that you left me."

"What surprise?" she asked.

"Playing coy, are you?" he teased.

"Umm not really…" she said totally confused now.

"Okay, I can play the game too. I didn't see what I saw!" he told her.

"Didn't see what?" she demanded.

"Right!" he answered.

"AJ!"

"Chrys!"

"Albert Jethro!" she exclaimed loud enough to attract the attention of all at the table.

"Chrysanthemum!" he responded, making sure that everyone heard that too, he waited to see her reaction.

Giving him a swift kick under the table for revealing her real name as everyone laughed and asked if it were true. Reluctantly she admitted that it was, but to get back at him she announced to the table, "Well, his name is Albert Jethro!"

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harriett giggled and said, "We already knew that, we named our son after him."

"Oh," Chrys pouted.

AJ laughed at her disappointed look and teased, "It's alright Chrysanthemum, I still think you're the sexiest computer expert I know."

Caught up in the moment Chrys didn't realize that they had just 'gone public' with the fact that theirs was more than a work relationship. She answered back, "And I think you're the hottest Navy lawyer that ever was." Then she leaned over and kissed his grinning lips.

As Mattie and Chloe exchanged high fives, the rest of the crowd reacted in shock.

"Way to go, Sir, but my Buddy is pretty hot."

"Way to take the initiative, Chrys!" yelled Mac.

"I'm sure he is," AJ said looking at Bud who is blushing.

"I'm a firm believer in going after what you want," said Chrys to Mac.

"And do you want him?" asked Mac with a speculative gleam.

"I thought the policy was 'don't ask, don't tell'?" she grinned as she ran her hand up the inside of AJ's leg under the table.

Mac didn't miss his small start of surprise, guessing what had happened.

Still blushing from Harriett's comment, Bud said, "Sir, you didn't even want the computer expert to come to JAG."

"I am one who believes in owning up to his mistakes, and I was certainly mistaken in that, Bud."

"It does take a big man to admit when he's wrong, Sir," said Sturgis taking a sip of lemonade.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Sturgis," AJ replied. "Can we all get back to eating now?"

Chloe said, "I have a great idea for a game as soon as we're finished eating."

"Oh, what?" asked Mattie.

"A water balloon fight," she replied

Both Mattie and Mallory squealed in delight and Jen jumped in saying, "We can have it girls against the guys."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," said Harm grinning, thinking of getting all the girl's t-shirts wet.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea. What with young impressionable teenagers around," replied Sturgis.

"Hey, it was our idea," claimed Mattie.

"I don't know…the girls out number the guys. We would be at a disadvantage," said AJ.

"Ooooh is the big Navy SEAL afraid of us poor little girls?" asked Chrys.

"Them's fighting words, Chrysanthemum!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, they are, Albert Jethro, are you going to take me up on it?" she taunted.

"Yes, Ma'am, I am," he said. "In fact, I even have some balloons that were left over from AJ's fourth birthday party." He got up and went into the kitchen to find them in his cabinet. Coming back with two packages of balloons he started to pass them out.

The girls quickly moved to the faucet on the house and while Mac removed the garden hose, Chrys and Jen started stretching the balloons.

AJ directed the men to the mudroom so they could fill their balloons. Harm being the first one out of the mudroom was instantly pelted with three balloons from the teenage girls that laid in wait while the women were still filling the balloons. Hearing Harm's yelp of surprise and knowing what had happened, AJ motioned Bud and Sturgis to follow him with the handful of balloons they had filled.

Going through the house they exited through the front door and snuck around the side of the house to surprise the three women who were filling balloons. AJ saw Chrys bending over to fill balloons, her six making a perfect target for the first balloon. He scored a direct hit, causing Chrys to straighten up and spin around just in time to catch the two balloons launched by Bud and Sturgis directly in the chest.

Mac and Harriett immediately launched a counterattack in their friend's defense. Mac's balloon caught AJ's squarely in the face because he had been distracted enough to laugh at what happened to Chrys. Harriett meant to hit Bud with her balloon, but caught Sturgis on the shoulder instead.

Seeing the fight going on at the faucet, the three teens ran over to help. Harm, following the teens, saw that the fight had moved on him. Little AJ, aiming at his mother, missed by a mile and instead hit Harm right in the crotch.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway!" Harm shouted angrily.

Little AJ ran back and hide behind his father.

"Harm, you shouldn't have shouted at the boy," said AJ, as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

"He hit me in a pretty sensitive place," explained Harm.

"It was only a balloon filled with water and it couldn't have hurt that bad," replied AJ.

"Come on you guys let's play. Harm, don't be a wimp," said Mattie.

The fight really didn't last very long after that, everyone was wet through and through though by the time it did end, and AJ went into the house to pass out towels to the combatants. When he could find a minute he pulled Chrys aside and explained what had started the entire chain of events. "When I went into the house to change my shirt earlier, I saw your suitcase sitting in the middle of the floor of my bedroom. At first I thought you had changed your mind about our waiting until Mallory had gone back home, and then I saw the three teens plotting around us and figured that might be their doing?" he asked, the last part not quite sure if he had guessed correctly.

"Oh, AJ, I want nothing more than to be in your room, in your bed, and in your arms, but I also don't think its appropriate do that with Mallory in the house."

"As much as I want you, Chrys, I agree that we should wait. But I have never wanted a week to pass so quickly before!" he told her, taking a moment to steal a kiss from her lips.

Chloe had come around the corner of the house in time to see the kiss and she gave them the thumbs-up sign, saying, "Way to go, Admiral Vigorous!" She hurried off to tell Mattie and Mallory what she had seen and then they put their heads together when the discussion began about who would ride with who into town to see the fireworks over the Tidal Basin. Chloe and Mattie asked if Mallory could ride with them and then said, "You know it's so far back out here to McLean, why don't you let her spend the night with us at Mac's? That way the two of you won't have that long drive back if you don't want to go to the fireworks."

Seeing through their little game, Chrys said that she wanted to see the show also, and that it was not that far of a drive back. Their plan foiled, they still pleaded that Mallory be allowed to ride with them on the trip into town at least. Chrys agreed to that when she found out they would be going with Mac and not Harm.

Alone with AJ in his vehicle on the ride into town, Chrys placed her hand lightly on his thigh. AJ covered her hand with his and glancing quickly her way, smiled at her. Smiling back, she said, "I wish we had the whole night to ourselves."

He groaned and replied, "As do I, Chrys, but we agreed to wait until Mallory was gone."

"I know, and it's going to be an awfully long week."

"Yes, it is," he sighed.

When they reached the Tidal Basin, AJ got a blanket from the Escalade and they shared it through the fireworks display, holing hands the entire time, AJ and Chrys were lost in their own world. They were brought back to the present by the grand finally and Mallory pleading to spend the night with Chloe and Mattie.

"No, Mallory, you'll come back to AJ's with me," Chrys stated firmly as she got up and folded up the blanket.

Pouting as she climbed into the Escalade, Mallory waved good-bye to her new friends; she shouted a promise to see them later in the week.

Mallory chattered for the first thirty minutes of the ride back to McLean, when all of a sudden right in the middle of a sentence her head landed on AJ's shoulder and she was fast asleep. The two adults shared a look over her head, grinning at the innocence of youth. "I thought her battery would never run down," Chrys chuckled at him.

"Just like that little pink bunny?" AJ laughed back.

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Yes, just like that," Chrys agreed. When they reached AJ's house she told him in a fierce whisper that he was NOT to carry Mallory into the house, that she was too heavy. AJ didn't bother to protest, he just lifted her into his arms and headed to the house tossing Chrys the keys so she could open the door for him and his sleeping burden.

Once inside he carried Mallory to the guest room and laid her on the bed, Chrys removed her shoes and placed a light blanket over her and then rejoined AJ in the living room. "Would you like something to drink, Chrys?" AJ asked when she came into the room.

"Not really," she told him standing there not quite sure what to do. It was a bit awkward to be in his home like this, her eyes flitted around the room looking for something to suggest that they do.

AJ, understanding her feelings, came over to her and taking her by the hand drew her over to his stereo system and started a CD playing, "Will you dance with me?" he asked softly.

Smiling at him, she shyly nodded, and stepped into his arms. It felt so good to be held close by him. They swayed in time with the music until the CD ended, and as the music stopped Chrys looked up at him. AJ stared into her beautiful eyes and was lost, his head bent to hers and their lips met. The kiss started out innocently, but quickly heated up with the desire that both of them had been keeping at bay until this week with Mallory was over.

Lifting his head he reluctantly pulled back, and stepped away from her. "I should set the coffee pot for morning," he sighed.

Chrys blinked a few times, to suddenly go from the bliss of his kiss, to the mundane thought of morning coffee. She knew what he was doing, even if she didn't like it, and nodded at him. "And I should be getting to bed. Good night, AJ."

"Good night, Chrys," he said and walked into the kitchen to take care of things.

As Chrys got ready for bed she felt the frustration that had hit her in the living room when AJ had broken the kiss. Lying down in bed she stared at the ceiling and thought of how wonderful it had felt being in his arms as they danced. She just knew that when they made love those strong arms would be gentle as they held her close to him. His kiss had left her weak and dazed with a desire that couldn't be fulfilled until Mallory went home. Turning over she hit the pillow and wish the week would fly by so she could be in AJ's bed and arms making love with him.

AJ lay alone in his bed thinking of the kiss he had shared with Chrys. She was a passionate woman and would make an exciting lover. He knew they must wait until Mallory left for the week to carry the kiss any farther, but after holding her in his arms and feeling her body pressed next to his, his wished the week away. In his frustration he punched the pillow and lay back down knowing that once the week was over, Chrys and he would become lovers and he knew it would be worth the wait.

When Chrys woke up the next morning Mallory was nowhere to be seen. She got out of bed, threw on her robe and went in search of her niece. Meeting AJ in the living room, they could both hear movement in the kitchen and see Dammit's hind end wagging in the doorway.

Chrys and AJ found Mallory sitting on the floor, with a pan of lasagna and a fork, eating right out of the pan. She had gotten a plate and given Dammit a big hunk of the lasagna and the dog was wolfing it down. Mallory and Dammit had the red sauce all over their faces and Mallory smiled when she looked up and saw her Aunt and AJ.

"Hey, guys this is some good stuff."

"For breakfast, Mallory? You're eating lasagna, for breakfast?" asked Chrys frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong with lasagna for breakfast? All you have to do is warm it up," replied AJ.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Dammit and I like it cold," Mallory declared.

"Well, we need to clean this mess up and start some real breakfast," said Chrys.

"What did you have in mind?" asked AJ.

"How about a ham and cheese omelet?" asked Chrys.

"Sounds good and I'm sure I have all the necessary ingredients," replied AJ.

Getting out the pan and going to the fridge, Chrys came back with the ham, cheese and eggs ready to begin breakfast. "Are you still hungry, squirt?"

"Yeah, I guess I could eat a bite or two."

AJ grinned and poured himself some coffee. Chrys started making the omelets as she turned to AJ, and said, "Hey, I'd like some of that coffee if you don't mind."

Laughing, AJ poured her a cup and took it to her and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"AJ and Chrys, sitting in a tree, G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Aunt Chrys with a baby carriage!" Mallory sang to them.

Chrys and AJ looked at each other both of them found themselves imaging that future. Chrys, uttered a happy sigh, and AJ realizing that she had imagined the same future he had seen, grinned and kissed her again.

"Okay, now you two should be getting a room. Oh, wait, you have one and I would be a whole lot happier sleeping in the guest room by myself."

Both turning in unison and in a warning tone said, "Mallory."

"I think I'll take my milk and wait in the dining room for the omelets.

Once the omelets were finished and everyone was sitting at the table AJ, smiled, "It's nice to have someone to fix breakfast for me for a change."

"So you don't have many overnight guests?" Chrys asked with a shy grin.

"There's been no one since my engagement ended," AJ admitted to her.

"I still say she was a fool, AJ," Chrys told him.

"Thank you for that," he replied.

Bored at the adult interchange, Mallory asked, "So, what are we going to do today, guys?"

"Well, we are going to work and you can sit in the library at JAG and work on my computer," Chrys told her.

"Aw, I would rather stay here with Dammit!" Mallory whined.

"Not going to happen, squirt!"

"Why not?" she asked indignantly.

AJ grinned at the two of them and suggested that they get ready to head out because of the forty-five minute drive. Heaving a sigh, Mallory headed to the guest room to change for the day. Chrys smiled at AJ and told him, "This week just keeps getting longer and longer, doesn't it?"

Agreeing with her, he started cleaning up the kitchen, and then put Dammit in the mudroom for the day, before going to get into his uniform. They arrived at JAG later than normal for AJ and Chrys, but today's arrival time was in concession to their young guest. AJ took care of his morning mail, while Chrys headed to the break room to get them both coffee.

Chrys smiled at Jen as she walked into AJ's office and placed his coffee on his desk, AJ wanted to kiss her, but refrained because of work place decorum and regulations. Knowing that was his desire, she smiled at him and left for the library where Mallory was supposed to be waiting for her. Instead she found her in Colonel Mackenzie's office with her head together with Chloe and Mattie. The three of them came out when they saw Chrys, with pleading grins on their faces and stared the begging in unison.

"Aunt Chrys, Mattie and Chloe are going to the mall today and they want me to go with them."

"Can she please go with us, Captain Candell?! Please let her go with us!" Chloe pleaded.

"I have Harm's credit card! We can shop all day and be back here by the time you are ready to go home. We might even take in a movie while we are there!" was Mattie's plea.

"Well if you have Harm's card for shopping…the least I can do is buy you girls lunch!" Chrys chuckled under her breath wondering if the Commander had any idea what kind of damage three girls could do to his credit limit in a day! Handing Mattie money for lunch, she gave all the appropriate warnings to behave to Mallory and then kissed her cheek as she sent the three of them off.

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mattie suggested, "Let's shop first and then eat and go see a movie."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What do you think, Mallory?" asked Chloe.

Mallory wanted to seem as mature as her new friends was willing to agree to anything.

"Let's stop by Claire's Boutique and get our belly buttons pierced," Chloe suggested.

"Wow, that would be cool I've always wanted a belly button ring," Mallory said getting excited.

"Then we'll have to get some belly shirts so you can see our rings," replied Mattie.

"Yeah, and some low-rider jeans so they can really get a good look," remarked Chloe.

"I wonder if we can get a tattoo? Mac has an awesome one."

"No, you have to be of legal age, or have an adult with you," said Mattie.

"Darn," Mallory said. "I pretty sure Aunt Chrys wouldn't agree to that."

"No, and neither will my grandparents."

"I could probably get Harm too, if I slipped it into some paperwork stack for him to sign, but he wouldn't if I just ask him," sighed Mattie.

Going into Claire's Boutique they looked at each other and asked, "Whose first?"

"Mallory, why don't you go first since you are the youngest?" asked Chloe.

"Ok, I guess I can go first," said Mallory nervously. Stepping forward and lifting her top she waited as the attendant ask her to pick her ring. She picked one with a charm on it that was an M for Mallory. Then the attendant swabbed the area and took the gun and popped the ring through. It stung for just a moment, but then was fine. Smiling she looked at the other two girls and said, "Piece of cake."

The other two girls chose a ring with a charm and their initial on it as well and had their belly button pierced. Heading for the place they saw the belly tops they each bought four tops and then three low rider jeans. As they were walking down the mall Chloe jump up and down and pointed to the leather mini skirts. "We have got to have one of those!"

The three young ladies with their purchases went into Leathers from London and asked to see some mini skirts. Looking for their size, Mattie said, "Maybe I should buy Harm something from in here, so he won't be mad when he sees what all I've bought."

"What are you going to buy him?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know…maybe a pair of leather pants," replied Mattie.

"How does this mini skirt look on me?" asked Mallory twirling around.

"Oh, that is so cool, you just have to have it!" exclaimed Chloe. "Let me get one and try it on."

"How much are they?" asked Mattie.

"They're $269.99," replied Mallory shocked, looking at the price tag. "Maybe we should think about this first."

"Oh, Harm won't mind, as long as we get him something too," Mattie assured her. "I'd like to see those leather pants in a size 36" waist, please," she told the clerk.

"Hey, look at this mini skirt it shows off my belly button ring," grinned Chloe.

"Looks great, now I have to find me one. You both keep yours on, and we'll wear them."

Coming back out in her mini skirt, she twirled around and laughed, "Is this hot or what?" asked Mattie.

"Definitely, hot," the girls agreed.

Paying for their skirts and Harm's pants the girls wore their skirts out of the store. They were getting hungry and Mattie suggested they eat. "Shopping is really hungry work, lets go get pizza," said Chloe.

On the way down to the food court they saw some shoes that would go great with their mini shirts. Going into the shop Mallory asked, "Is this going to be alright spending more money?"

"Sure, we got Harm those hot leather pants he will love them," said Mattie.

Each girl picked out a pair of shoes alike and tried them on. Standing up Chloe said, "These are so totally cool don't you think so, Mallory?" Looking at the leather boots she sighed when she saw that they were $600.00, and she wisely chose to pass them by.

"Yeah, they are totally rad."

"I think we have to have them," declared Mattie.

Buying the three pairs of shoes, the girls walked out of the store in them. They then headed to the food court to get pizza. Sitting down and enjoying their pizza with their purchases well hidden, they were converged upon by a group of boys.

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The boys sat down around the girls and introduced themselves as Terry, Mark and Joe. "Nice pair of legs you have on you, pretty lady," said Joe to Chloe.

"Thank you, my name is Chloe, and my friends are Mattie, and Mallory"

"Whatcha going to do when you get through eating that pizza?" asked Terry.

"Oh, we're going to the movies," smiled Mallory innocently.

"How about we come to the movies with you three? We could have a real good time in there," grinned Mark.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea guys, if our families found out we could get into trouble," frowned Mattie.

"Hey, babe, there's no way their going to find out unless you tell them," remarked Joe.

"Still this is a pretty popular place for our friends and if they see us they'd tell their parents and we'd be in trouble," pressed Mattie.

"I don't know what you're whining about, your other two friends seem to like the idea," sneered Terry.

"I don't know, if Mattie thinks it's a bad idea, maybe we shouldn't go with you guys," said Mallory shyly.

"Oh, come on, you two don't be a bunch of fraidy cats. What do you think we're going to do, bite you?" asked Mark.

"No, I'm not afraid of you or anyone," smirked Mattie.

Mark, leaning over and placing his hand on Mattie's leg, grinned as he lifted up her mini skirt an inch. "Still not afraid?"

"No, I simply do this to jerks like you," she said as she slapped him in the face.

The three boys jumped to their feet and stared down at the girls. "No one treats our friend that way!" yelled Terry.

A voice from behind them said, "Then you shouldn't treat a young lady that way!"

Looking up from behind them, they saw a young Naval Officer. Chloe called out, "Hey, Mike, it's about time you joined us," she sighed in relief, trying to make it look like that was the plan all along.

"Sorry I'm late, Chloe, won't you introduce me to your friends?"

"These guys are no friends of ours," smirked Chloe.

"Then I think it's time for them to leave," Mike said turning and waiting until they were gone. "What are you three doing out here inciting trouble?"

"It's our new belly button rings, they just attract attention," Mattie told him, batting her eyelashes at him. "So, Chloe, are you going to tell us who this cutie is, and where you've been hiding him?"

Mallory sighed and said, "You know, I wonder if Admiral Vigorous looked this handsome before he lost his hair?"

"Admiral Vigorous? I don't think I know him," said Mike.

"Sure you do, its Bud's boss AJ," Chloe said.

Mike looked startled, then doubled over and laughed at this vision of Admiral Chegwidden. When he could finally control his laughter he said, "You know, Chloe, you haven't introduced me to these two ladies yet."

"This is Mattie, Harm's ward, and this is Mallory, her Aunt is temporally working at JAG, and this is Mike Roberts, guys he's Bud's, brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. Now maybe I should escort you safely back to JAG?" offered Mike.

"Oh, no, we were going to see a movie, why don't you go with us?" asked Mattie.

"Only if you will allow me to treat," said Mike.

"Super, then it's a deal," squealed Chloe.

"What movie were you going to see?" asked Mike.

"It's this terrific new horror film by Stephen King," smiled Chloe.

"So you girls are into horror films?" asked Mike.

"Oh, yeah, totally," said Mattie.

Grabbing up the purchases they walked down to the movie theatre and Mike bought the tickets. Once inside Mike also treated them popcorn and cokes. They settled down with Mattie and Chloe on either side of Mike to watch the movie, and Mallory was on Chloe's left. As the movie started and the scary scenes came on, both Chloe and Mattie turned and hide their face into Mike's shoulders. Mike grinned and did his best to soothe the terrified girls, while Mallory, the youngest there, was calmly watching the movie.

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

AJ and Chrys left for lunch around noon and went to Callisto's. Once seated, Chrys voiced her concerns. "AJ, I'm worried, maybe I shouldn't have let Mallory go shopping with Chloe and Mattie. I really know nothing about the two girls."

"Relax, Chrys, I've known Chloe since she was around seven. She is a good and responsible child. Mattie seem to be grown up for her age too."

"Well, if you think they're alright then, I will trust your judgment."

"Just don't worry things will be fine. Let's just relax and enjoy lunch."

"So you think that three teenage girls can be trusted at the mall with the Commander's credit card?"

Going slightly pale AJ replied, "They have his credit card? What is the world was Harm thinking?"

"So you do have some reservations?"

"About how they'll behave, no, about his credit rating….let's just hope his bill is paid up."

"Mallory knows better than to use someone else's credit card on something for herself and if she does spend some of his money, I will reimburse him."

Quickly taking a sip of his coffee he muttered, "I hope you're right."

"Me too," she said softly.

Giving her a sheepish grin he dropped his head and took another sip of coffee.

Chrys now fretted for the rest of the meal that the girls were going wild with Harm's card. He sent her a look that told her he knew what she was doing. It was her turn to grin at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry AJ, I do want to enjoy lunch with you. I'll try and put Mallory out of my mind and concentrate on my very handsome companion."

AJ, turning to look behind him to see whom she was talking about grinned as she slapped his hand. "Conduct unbecoming, Captain," he teased her lightly.

Slipping off her shoe under the table she ran it up his leg and whispered with a gleam in her eye, "I'll show you conduct unbecoming, Admiral."

"Yes, and I bet you could do that too."

Wagging her finger at him she said, "Tsk Tsk, Admiral, gambling problem?"

"No, you little minx, that's not the problem I'm having at the moment."

Allowing her toes to climb up his leg even further, she was going to investigate what the problem might be, when he reached under the table and firmly grasped her foot, allowing it to go no to further than his thigh.

"Why, AJ, what happened to the adventurous and thrill seeking man?"

"You must have me confused with Commander Rabb."

"Oh, no, I think there's a wild man inside you just waiting to be let out."

"Sweetheart, if I let this wild man out, they'd never let us back inside this restaurant."

With a speculative gleam in her eyes she said, "You could always wear dark glasses and go to the take out window."

Giving her a tender smile, he gently caressed her stockinged foot. Moaning at the wonderful feeling she slid her remaining shoe off and offered him her other foot as well. Taking her feet in his hands he tenderly caressed them as he watched her eyes half close in delight. He wished the week would pass swiftly so he could see them filled with desire and passion for him.

"Before it gets any warmer in here, maybe we'd better get back to work, AJ," Chrys said breathlessly.

"If you think we must, but I was enjoying myself immensely."

"So was I, that was the problem. We really need to leave before I can't stand up at all."

"Very well, put your shoes back on and we'll go."

They arrived back at JAG, got off the elevator, and went their separate ways.

Later that afternoon, Harm was sitting in his office going over his appointments for the next day, when the phone rang. "Commander Rabb."

"Yes, Commander, this is Julie, at Master Card, and we just wanted to make an inquiry as to the amount of purchases that had been put on your card today, has it been stolen?

Harm wishing he could honestly say 'yes', gulped and asked, "No, why?"

"Well, in the past your record of purchases were not so heavy in one day."

"How heavy are we talking about?"

"You don't know, Sir? Does that mean the card has been stolen?"

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"No, Ma'am, I'm afraid not, I just would like to know how much damage has been done."

"Well, there $75.00 at Claire's Bouquet's and then …"

Harm sighed in relief thinking that wasn't so bad.

"Then there was $750.00 at the Gap."

Harm gulped, as the situation got worse.

"Then there was $625.00 at Leathers of London."

'How much worse could this get?' he thought.

"Then there was $l20.00 at Shoe Sensation."

Harm was wondering how he could track down Mattie and put a stop to the spending when Julie kindly enquired, "Should we expect anymore purchases today, Sir?"

"Lord, I hope not," he sighed and hung up the phone. "What have you done to my charge card, Mattie?"

Just then, Mike Roberts came strolling in with Mallory, Mattie and Chloe and all their purchases.

Harm looked up and saw Mattie just as AJ came out of the break room with a fresh cup of coffee. Spotting Mallory wearing a completely different outfit than he had seen her in just hours before, he asked, "Young lady what have you got on?"

Dropping all her packages she gave a snappy salute and said, "Admiral Vigorous, Sir, it's a belly shirt, leather skirt, bellybutton ring and new shoes."

"Young lady, your Aunt will be hearing about this," replied AJ, taking Mallory into his office and having Jen bring Chrys to his office immediately.

"Mattie, come into my office, I want to have a word with you," Harm called out.

Mac came into the bullpen, looked at Chloe's leather skirt and said, "Cool skirt, sweetie, I'd like to borrow it sometime."

"Sure, Mac, anytime."

Just as she was responding to that, they could hear Harm's raised voice coming though his closed door. "Mattie, what in the world did you have on your mind when you ran up charge card over $l500.00 in one morning?"

"I just took some friends shopping with me. You said I could, and by the way I bought you some really cool leather pants. You should try them on. They would look way hotter than your uniform."

"Mattie Grace! I would be out of uniform if I tried them on in here. Beside, you haven't explained away your expenditures."

"Well, you can see out hot new leather skirts, we are all wearing the shirt and shoes, then of course there is our belly button rings," replied Mattie.

Out in the bullpen Mac heard this and looked over at Chloe and saw that she too, was sporting a new belly button ring. "Chloe, that had better be a clip on."

"Oh no, Mac, those aren't cool at all, this is the real deal."

"What in the world are your grandparents going to say when they pick you up?"

"I can hide it where they won't have to see it," grinned Chloe.

Mac sighed and said, "No, we will explain it to them together."

"Great," replied Chloe.

"That's it on the charge card for the rest of the month and you're grounded for two weeks," said Harm.

"But, Harm, I just got new clothes and I want to go out and show them off."

"Don't push me, Mattie, or you'll be returning those new clothes."

"I'm going to be in town for the rest of the week, Mike, how about we take in a movie?"

Before Mike could answer Bud came out of the break room and heard Chloe's suggestion. "Mikey, she is only sixteen!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't say I was going out with her, you broke in before I could, big brother," answer Mike.

"I wasn't suggesting we get married, only go to a movie together," pouted Chloe.

"You're still too young for him to be dating you," Bud offered.

Meanwhile in AJ's office Chrys had just arrived and found her niece sitting in one of AJ's leather chairs with her arms folded and foot tapping in an outfit she has never seen before. "Young lady, is that a leather skirt you're wearing?"

"Yes, it's a real leather skirt, and look, Aunt Chrys, see my bellybutton ring," said Mallory.

"Bellybutton ring?! Why in the world would you have your bellybutton pierced? What has gotten into you, Mallory? What is in all those packages?"

"Mattie bought us all these cool things and we had a great time today. Mike Roberts took us to the movies."

"And just who is this Mike Roberts?" asked Chrys.

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"He's Bud Roberts' younger brother, it was alright," assured AJ.

"I'll have to pay Harm back for all your purchases and I want that ring taken out this very instant!" insisted Chrys.

"But, Aunt Chrys, Granny would let me keep it in and you know she would," whined Mallory.

"Maybe, but she isn't here to give her permission and you didn't ask for mine," replied Chrys.

"Please, Aunt Chrys, I'll take good care of it so it doesn't become infected. I already have my ears pierced and I know how to care for the bellybutton. Please, oh please Aunt Chrys," begged Mallory.

"Alright, but if your grandmother comes back and says to take it out I don't want to hear one word of begging. You'll take it out immediately, do you understand?" demanded Chrys.

"Yes, Aunt Chrys, I understand and thanks," sighed Mallory.

For Mallory the week went by too fast, but for Chrys and AJ it dragged on forever. Finally on Saturday evening AJ with Chrys and Mallory met Roxie back at the hotel. After putting all of Mallory's luggage in Roxie's car he took them all out to eat at the Willard Hotel. Roxie was most impressed by the handsome, mature man that seemed to have eyes only for her daughter.

"My, AJ, you must work out a lot, just like I do," smiled Roxie squeezing AJ's arm.

"Yes, Roxie, I jog to keep my body in shape. What form of exercise do you do?"

"I run some, but mostly I dance. I was a Rockette before I was married," she smiled.

"Granny, chases the chickens into the coop is what she means," giggled Mallory.

"Hush, now child. Children are to be seen and not heard," frowned Roxie. "Running is running I guess."

"Yes, Ma'am, it is," grinned AJ. "You look like you've keep yourself in pretty good shape, so I wouldn't worry about running."

"Mom, does enough running in the house to make up for not running outside," winked Chrys.

"I do try to stay busy," preened Roxie. "How is it a handsome man like you, is not married?"

"Just unlucky in love, Roxie," replied AJ.

Running her hand up his arm, "Now, I don't believe that for a minute, AJ."

"Granny, leave him alone, he has the hots for Aunt Chrys."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Roxie grinned like a cat with fresh cream.

"Your daughter and I have been dating, yes," said AJ, his face red.

"And daughter, do you have the hots for AJ?" asked a bold Roxie.

"Mom, would you please hold your voice down, begged Chrys. "Yes, AJ and I are dating and he is a handsome man as you, yourself pointed out."

"So, you're not so unlucky in love after all, are you, AJ?" asked Roxie grinning.

"No, I guess not, since your lovely daughter crawled under my desk…." admitted AJ.

"Good Lord! Why did she do that? Roxie questioned.

"It's my job, mom," replied Chrys.

"I think I'd like a job were I got to crawl under handsome men's desks!"

"Granny, you shouldn't say things like that at your age!"

AJ looked at Roxie thinking that they had to be about the same age and wondered if that had occurred to Chrys.

Looking at AJ and realizing what he was thinking, Chrys smiled and took his hand, leaning close to him she whispered, "My mother is fifty-six and my dad is seventy-one, falling for older men seems to run in my family. And since my father is seventeen years older than you, you can be assured that I don't see you as a father figure."

"That's a good thing, because I don't feel very fatherly to you Chrys. I'm glad to know that you feel the same way I do."

Just as they finished eating a four-piece band began to play and Mallory moaned, "Yuck, awful music! Can we go now?"

"Of course not, Mallory," Roxie said. "I just have to test out AJ's dancing skills to see if he is family material."

"Mother, "Chrys moaned.

"Well, in that case, may I have this dance, Roxie?" AJ inquired standing and holding out her chair for her. Taking her in his arms, they waltzed across the floor.

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"You're light on your feet for such a large man," smiled Roxie.

"Thank you, it is easy when you have a well trained dance partner."

"Have you discovered how well trained my daughter is?"

"Yes, she is a marvelous dancer too," he replied.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"A gentleman never discusses what happens between him and a lady."

"Not even with her concerned mother?"

"Especially with her concerned mother."

"I don't suppose you could be bribed?" suggested Roxie.

"What kind of bribe would you offer me to make me betray my honor?"

"I could offer you a kiss, but I know you'd turn me down. So I guess I will have to just have to ask Chrys."

"I doubt very much your daughter will be anymore forthcoming than I was."

"I'm sure Mallory would though….."

"Yes, if the child knew anything I'm sure she would tell all."

"So, at least you kept your bedroom door closed."

"She can tell you that she and Chrys were roommates this past week at my house."

"But, certainly she had to sleep sometime?"

"We all did," grinned AJ.

"Okay, I'll stop. I was just concerned that you were using protection with my daughter. I didn't want any unexpected grandchildren."

"Your fears are ungrounded, and you needn't worry."

Just as the music stopped AJ gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her back to the table. After seating Roxie he asked Mallory to dance. Frowning at the music, she still stood up and offered him her hand. He took her out on the floor and they began to dance.

"You like my Aunt Chrys, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Mallory, I do. I like her very much."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"It's too early in our relationship to start talking about marriage. We need to give it awhile."

"Have you started sleeping with her yet?"

"That, young lady, is none of your business!"

"I guess that means that you haven't, but would like to."

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"You know, you could have, even while I was there. I am old enough to know about such things. I wouldn't have told Granny, well, unless she bribed me with another leather skirt."

"Teenagers! You should be locked up until you are fully grown," sighed AJ.

"You do know that Chrys was in love just a few months ago and the guy died, don't you? You won't hurt her, will you, AJ? She's really special."

"No, sweetheart, I'll not hurt your Aunt Chrys, and I did know about the man that she loved who died," AJ said softly. When the music ended he led her back to the table and helped seat her. Then turning to Chrys he held out his hand. Taking Chrys into his arms he pulled her body close and began to twirl her around the dance floor.

"So, what have the nosey duo been bending your ear about?"

"The main topic of the evening seems to be our sex life," he smiled.

"Or lack thereof," she grinned.

"Yes, and the possibility of a marriage proposal, and of grandchildren, and not necessarily in that order."

"I'll kill them both," she said, as she started to leave his arms and head back to the table to carry out her threat.

Pulling her back he smiled and said, "Leave them alone, they had your best interests at heart, and I enjoyed dodging their questions."

"Still, it's embarrassing that they would grill you like that, as if I were Mallory's age."

"Your mother still sees you as Mallory's age and always will….."

"Not really, but she became more protective of me when I lost Franco. She has been upset with me because I haven't been home recently. I think she's happy that my life has taken on a new turn with you."

"All parents want to see their children happy."

"I guess, but that doesn't excuse her for going overboard."

"Not too long ago, my son called me, and told me, that he was considering marriage. I'm hoping when he gets home, that there will be a wedding."

"Are you close to your son?"

"Yes, we're very close." The music ended and AJ escorted Chrys back to the table and helped to seat her.

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"We need to get back to the hotel, Mom and Mallory have an early flight tomorrow," said Chrys.

"As much as I hate to admit it we do need to leave," smiled Roxie.

Without protest AJ drove them back to the hotel. Once there Roxie took Mallory by the hand, smiled and said, "Good night all," as she pulled the youngster into the hotel.

"That was rather subtle don't you think," grinned AJ taking Chrys into his arms.

"I don't care. At least now, we have a few minutes alone."

Lowering his head he kissed her tenderly while the two culprits peeked out the window.

"You do know we're being watched," she whispered in his ear after the kiss broke for just a moment.

"Then let's give them something to see," he replied just before his lips covered hers again. AJ turned her slightly so her back was to the window and his hands slid down until each one gripped a firm round butt cheek. Chrys moaned and wrapping her arms around his neck she stepped closer into his embrace.

Mallory whistled and said, "Now I know why Chloe calls him Admiral Vigorous."

"Admiral who?" asked Roxie, startled out of her rapt attention to the kissing couple.

"Admiral Vigorous, is what my friend Chloe calls AJ."

"Well, it looks like the name fits," grinned Roxie, pulling Mallory away from the window.

"Wait, I might learn something Granny!" Mallory protested.

"Yes, that's just what I'm afraid of. You'll need to wait a few more years, before you learn what's going on out there."

Mallory started taking off her clothes and Roxie's eye caught the gleam of something shining on her tummy. "Mallory, dear what is that on your bellybutton?"

"I had my bellybutton pierced and have a ring in it. It's it just the neatest thing?"

"Yes, I like it, I think it's cute. I wonder what your grandfather would say if I came back with one? My tummy is still flat, and I think it would look good on me."

"Sure, Granny, and we would have double the jewelry for them since we could share."

"We won't have time for me to do it here. We'll have to wait until we get back home, for me to get one."

Seeing the curtain close AJ shut his eyes and continued to kiss Chrys. She moaned and pressed her body closer to his, wishing the kiss would never end. As he slowly pulled away, she opened her, desire filled eyes, and stared at him while he caressed her cheek. "I suppose I should go in, but I don't want to," Chrys told him.

"I wish you didn't have to go in either, but tomorrow night you'll be in my arms all night long," AJ whispered.

"Their plane takes off at 0900. Do we really have to wait until tomorrow night?" she whispered back.

"No, my arms will be ready for you as soon as you reach my door," he told her before kissing her again.

"Would you think me wanton, if I said I'm tempted to let them go to the airport themselves in the morning, and go home with you tonight?"

"Don't tempt me! I was wishing for the same thing myself."

"Then I guess I'd better go in, before we give in to temptation."

"I'll be waiting eagerly for you tomorrow, Chrys," replied AJ, as he kissed her goodnight and then left for home.

Going inside the hotel room with a dreamy look on her face, Chrys was rudely startled by her mother asking, "Oh a scale of one to ten, how does he rate as a lover?"

"That, is none of your business, mother!" replied Chrys.

"Come on, daughter, come me the lowdown," demanded Roxie.

"Mom, please! Do I ask what kind of lover daddy is?"

"He is a great lover, or I would have left him years ago."

"Mom, is there nothing you won't talk about?"

"Well, I'm thinking about getting my bellybutton pierced like Mallory's," grinned Roxie.

"You have got to be kidding! Why would you want to do that?" asked Chrys.

"I think it looks pretty on her, and it will look just as good on me."

"What will father say?"

"That I'm still sexy after all these years," winked Roxie.

"Alright, mom, have your belly button pierced, but stay out of my sex life."

"So, you admit that you have one! That's a positive sign. The Admiral assured me that he was using protection."

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"You asked AJ if he was using protection while we had sex?" asked Chrys furiously.

"And why shouldn't I, I am your mother?" stated Roxie

"You are, but I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself!"

"No one said that you couldn't, dear, but as your mother, I felt it was my duty to be sure you would be protected at all cost!"

"Just stay away from AJ and stop asking questions."

"So, how long after we're on the plane, will it be before you are in his bed?"

"Again, mom, that is none of your business."

"We could drive ourselves to the airport, you know."

"If I didn't love you so much, I just might let you do that."

"We love you too, dear, and I was only asking for your own good."

"Yes, mom, I understand, but you need to remember, I'm not Mallory's age."

"I know dear, but it's hard being a mother and turning loose your baby, no matter how old they are."

"I'll try to remember that, if you'll try to shake me loose from your apron strings."

"Alright, dear, it's a deal."

"We'd better get ready for bed, Mallory is already asleep."

"I know, dear, but I so miss our discussions."

"I'll come home just as soon as I finish here, and we will catch up on all our talks."

"I'll hold you to that Chrys," Roxie said getting ready for bed. Soon the lights were out and everyone was sound asleep.

Sunday, June 5, 2005

0800 EST

Dulles International Airport

Early the next morning, Chrys took her mother and Mallory to the airport and they said their goodbyes. She had mixed emotions seeing them off. She hated to see them leave, but couldn't wait to be in AJ's arms. Leaving the airport she headed to McLean to AJ's house.

He came out on the porch and was waiting to take her in his arms. She flew to him and his arms went around her, his lips covered hers and he kissed her passionately. Time stood still for the two people standing on the front porch. Finally pulling back Chrys ask, "Are you going to make love to me here or are we going inside the house?"

"I think my bed is the place that has been calling your name for several nights now," he grinned as he swept her off her feet and carried her into his bedroom. Placing her feet on the floor he raised up and pulled off her t-shirt that she was wearing, 'I Prefer A Hard Drive to a Floppy Disc ' and tossed it on the floor as he nuzzled her neck. He whispered, grinding his lower body next to hers "Is my Drive hard enough for you?"

She moaned, "Oh yes," and slid her hand up under his shirt to caress the muscles and thick mat of hair covering his chest. Unbuttoning his shirt she felt his hand cover her breast through her bra and arched her back as she slid the shirt off his shoulders.

Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor, as he lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth to suck upon it. Both kicked their shoes off and each reached for the others jeans as they rushed to press their heated bodies together. Swiftly the jeans were dropped to the floor and only their underwear was left to hide their bodies from each other's view.

Quickly stepping out of her panties, Chrys left them on the floor as AJ dropped his boxers beside them. Taking her hand he led her to the bed and they lay down. Pressing their bodies together, they kissed passionately.

"I want to taste every inch of you, Chrys," grinned AJ, dipping his head and nipping her on the nose. Then closing his mouth over hers he glided his tongue into her mouth loving the way she tasted.

"Ummm, and I want to do the same to you, AJ," she told him as she ran her hands over his wonderful baldhead. She loved to feel it under her hands.

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

AJ hands gently slid from her shoulders down to Chrys' softly rounded breast. His mouth followed a trial his hands had made and found a pebble hard nipple, which he took into his mouth. Sucking hard she moaned and reaching for his wide shoulders, gripping them.

He reached his hand down her flat stomach to the soft silky curls between her legs and she sighed. With the sensation of him sucking on her breast she cried out, "AJ, please take me now."

"No, Chrys, it is much too soon. Be patient, my darling, and it will be worth the wait, I promise," he said, continuing the assault upon her desire enflamed body.

Kissing a path down her stomach to her mound he enjoyed the mewing sounds she made. "In a hurry, love? Some things are best savored." He cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipple while moving back up her body to begin nibbling down the side of her neck. Pinching her nipple he rolled it around his fingers until she arched up then he took it into his mouth.

"That's what I want to do, savor you..." she said watching his face all the while for a reaction...

He closed his eyes in bliss at just her touch and then he moaned. Ah, he had been dreaming of this for over a week now and it was finally coming true. Chrys was in his arms and he had all day to make love to her! "God I want you!" he whispered.

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When Chrys recovered enough to speak, she said, "Yes, sweetheart, I want you too..."

"I want to be inside you, my wonderful Chrysanthemum," he told her. His Chrys, so warm, wet and welcoming. He watched her beautiful eyes filled with desire for him. It was like looking at mirror of his eyes filled with the same wild desire he felt for her.

As AJ lay in his bed holding this amazing woman in his arms, he was struck by the thought that he loved her! His heart started pounding and his thoughts started racing to every time he had given his heart in the past and had gotten it broken. His thoughts were interrupted when Chrys leaned over him and ran her nose through his chest hair in a teasing manner, and then looked up into his eyes. He wondered why she was blushing, until she spoke.

"AJ, I know that this is much to soon in our relationship to be saying this, but I just have to tell you that I love you."

Reaching up to caress her cheeks he said, "I feel the same way about you, darling."

"You love me?" she questioned incredulously.

Smiling indulgently at her he said, "I forgot that women just have to hear the words. Yes, my breathtaking Chrys, I love you."

"Oh my darling!" Chrys gasped and kissed him deeply. She was too overcome to speak, so was allowing her actions to speak for her. He was happy to let that be the case, and kissed her back with all the emotion that he had just discovered he had for her.

"AJ, how is this relationship going to work out with all the traveling I have to do?" she asked. "I want to be with you, my love, not traveling around the world."

"How much longer do you have left at JAG before you are assigned another deployment?"

"I have two more months at JAG and two weeks leave before I report to another duty assignment."

"Do you have any idea where you will be sent from JAG?"

"No, the only times I know, are when I receive my orders, which is usually about two weeks before the end of the current assignment," she sighed.

"Let's not borrow trouble for now. Come to my office in the morning and we'll call the SECNAV and see where your next duty assignment is suppose to be."

"Do you think he might be willing to help us?"

"He may not be able to do anything with your next assignment, but he maybe able to pull some strings with the following ones."

"I certainly hope so," sighed Chrys.

"Once we get you stationed around here, then we can be married."

"We can be what?" asked Chrys stunned.

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Oh, I'm sorry, I suppose I should have asked you first!" AJ jumped out of bed and went on one knee next to the bed and took her hand in his, "Chrys, my beautiful darling, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Moving into a sitting position, Chrys reached her arms out for AJ, and pulled him close. "Yes, my darling, I'll marry you. Oh, AJ, I love you so very much," she said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. After Franco had died she thought she would never love again, but this wonderful man, who she just couldn't help loving, changed all that. She knew that Franco would want her to go on with her life and to love again.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," AJ said looking into her eyes, then he began to lower his lips to hers. Their lips touched, his tongue traced her lips slowly until they parted and he slipped inside to explore the warm, wet recesses that tasted like no other before.

Her tongue shyly reached out to stroke his and a jolt ran through AJ. He deepened their kiss and began to slide his tongue in and out of her mouth as though making love to her. This dazzled her and ignited a fire that only he could put out. He drew her tongue into his mouth, and began to suckle upon it, as he reached up and cupped her breasts, gently stroking the nipples with his thumbs.

Chrys wrapped her arms around AJ, and arched her shoulders off the bed, silently begging him to take a breast into his mouth and suckle it. AJ moved from her mouth to her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe, gently sucking it as he pinched her nipple. Chrys moaned in passion. AJ, wanting to hear more, moved down to Chrys' beautiful breasts and using his tongue licked his way around a nipple, until it was pebble hard. Then took a sharp nip, which he soothed with his tongue.

AJ then took the nipple between his teeth and laved it rapidly with his tongue. Chrys writhed upon the sheets and arched her hips, begging AJ to make love to her. He raised his head and said, "Soon Darlin', soon." Then he lowered his head again, but turned his attention to her other beautiful breast, and gave it the adoration it deserved.

She saw the man she loved, a man whose eyes filled with passion for her. How she wanted him! Chrys reached her hands down his back until they reached his hips and she lightly scored his hips with her nails. She was feeling with every sensitive nerve in her body, quivering and quaking, as she called out his name. That was the last thing AJ heard as he followed her into a realm only lovers can go to.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When logical thought could return, and limbs could be untangled, he pulled her close and tilted her head up so he could kiss her and say, "Darlin, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. You're so beautiful that sometimes it hurts these old eyes just to look at you, but it's worth it. I don't know what you see in me, but I count my blessings each day that I have you in my life. I love you, my precious."

Chrys replied, "Oh, AJ, my love, I have never known a man like you, so strong and yet so gentle. I see the love for me in your eyes and it amazes me that a man like you wants me. I'm also, thankful each day, for your love. I love you more than you will ever know, my wonderful husband to be."

AJ leaned over and tenderly kissed his beautiful wife-to-be goodnight.

Monday, June 6, 2005

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

That morning, Chrys made her way into AJ's office where he placed a call to the SECNAV and handed her the phone. "Sheffield speaking."

"Yes, Mr. Secretary, this is Captain Candell."

"What can I do for you this morning, Captain?"

"I was wondering if there was some way I could get stationed in the Virginia area, permanently?"

"Getting tired of traveling around the world, Captain?"

"Sir, I just became engaged, and would like to settled down where my future husband lives," she replied. "Do you have my next duty assignment set up yet?"

"Yes, you're going to the Pentagon and should be there for at least two years and maybe more, going from one department to another."

"That is wonderful news! That will give my finance and myself time to get married and settled down. Thank you so much, Mr. Secretary!"

"Is your fiancée in the service, Captain?"

"Yes, Sir, he is. I'm marrying Admiral Chegwidden."

"You don't say? Its about time AJ found himself a good woman to settle down with! Congratulations Captain."

"Thank you, Sir, and thank you for the good news."

"You're welcome. Give AJ my best, and don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" Sheffield smiled as he hung up the phone.

"How soon do you want to make an announcement to the staff about our engagement, darling?" AJ asked her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Well, as much as I would like to tell them right now, I think it might be nice to keep it to ourselves for a while. We could plan a party at your house and make the announcement then," Chrys suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, what would you think of the Fourth of July weekend? That's a month away and would be a month before you are done here at JAG."

"Perfect!" she agreed, and then looking at her watch, told him that he had better move his sexy six to the staff meeting or he would be late!

They found it harder than they thought to keep the secret of their love from the rest of the staff. Oh sure, they already knew that AJ and Chrys were dating, but they had no idea how far the relationship had come so quickly. The first week was actually the hardest on them, but a solution to some of the strain came to the lovers mid-week. AJ suggested that Chrys move out of the hotel and into his home in McLean. After about two minutes of teasing him with considering his idea, Chrys had agreed, and that weekend she had checked out and moved her few belongings that she had with her to his home.

It was still three weeks until the weekend of the fourth when they planned to make the official announcement. AJ had asked what kind of ring Chrys wanted and she told him to surprise her, she had never been into jewelry much and knew that she would love whatever he chose. With the fiasco over Meredith's ring still fresh in his mind, AJ had been extra careful over the choice of Chrys' ring. He was having it made by a small jeweler in McLean that had been in business for over fifty years. The man was designing it himself.

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Saturday, July 2, 2005

1900 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

AJ and Chrys had been living together for three weeks now, but the staff at JAG still weren't aware of the fact. Tomorrow they were going to make the announcement of their engagement. Now they were sitting together on the couch, the ring was in his pocket. "Chrys, loving you has changed my life, and I am so glad that you agreed to be my wife," he reached into his pocket, brought out the white velvet box and opened it up as he got down on one knee. "I know you already said you would marry me, but I am asking again just to make it official. Chrysanthemum Candell will you marry me?"

"Oh, Albert Jethro Chegwidden, I love you so much! Yes I'll marry you. The ring is so beautiful, please put it on my finger," she cried, holding out her hand.

AJ slid the ring on her finger and she when into his arms to kiss him passionately. He whispered, "I hope you don't want a long engagement, my love, because I want you to be my wife before very long."

"How soon are you thinking, my love?"

"Why don't we have a fall wedding? Maybe during your leave at the end of your time at JAG?"

"That sounds perfect," she replied. "Dad should be done harvesting by then and they can come up for the wedding."

"Wouldn't you like to be married at home?"

"Where ever you are is home, my love. They can make the trip here," replied Chrys. "Mom will want to help with the wedding and picking out my dress. You mentioned your son not being here, do you think he can make it to the wedding?"

"I don't think so, Chrys, he's missing in action."

"Darling, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I like to dwell on, if he were here I'd want him to be my best man, but since he isn't I'll ask Bud Roberts."

"I was thinking of asking of asking Mallory to be my maid of honor, but in that case I'll ask Harriett and maybe we can have three junior bridesmaids in Mallory, Chloe and Mattie. I think the girls would like that." Chrys placed her hand on AJ's thigh and he leaned over to kiss her.

Soon the plans for the wedding were quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"Chrys, what are you doing?"

"Proving to you that I will be a good wife, my love!" she teased him.

"Do you think I'll make a passable husband, Darlin?"

"I don't know, I have never had one before...tell me all your qualifications..." she winked at him.

"Woman, you do know how to excite a man, don't you?" grinned AJ.

"I love you AJ."

AJ swept her up in his arms and carried her into their room. Taking her clothes off, he made love to her all night long.

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sunday, July 3, 2005

1400 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

The day was hot, but the humidity was thankful absent. The sun was shining and it was going to be a perfect day for an outdoor picnic. AJ and Chrys had put up a volleyball net in the backyard. The roaster that AJ had rented had arrived the night before. The whole hog that he had ordered had been roasting overnight and the wonderful aroma had infiltrated the house. There was room in the roaster for the corn that was waiting, AJ had told Chrys when she gave him a strange look that they would roast it with the husks on and the flavor was something that was beyond compare. She told him she would wait and see on that one.

When she chose her t-shirt for the day AJ was alright with the saying on the front of the shirt 'I don't need Pyrotechnics to see Fireworks!' and it was only when she turned round and he saw that the back said, 'Ask me to light up your world!' that he frowned and asked, "Don't you have another shirt you could wear."

"Silly! I made this one special for today!" she laughed as they heard the first car pull up.

Bud, Harriett and the four children were the first to arrive. "Hello you two, are we too early?" Bud asked.

"No, you're right on time and we could use some help," AJ told them.

"Just point us in the direction and we will do what is needed," Harriett said as the boys ran to meet Admiral AJ.

As everything was unloaded, AJ noticed that Chrys was spending a lot of time playing with the beautiful twin girls that Harriett had delivered just a few months ago. Then he thought about his son Frank that was still missing and his heart ached. Then he chuckled thinking how Frank might react to having a baby brother or sister. Soon, the back yard was full of people milling around and laughing and AJ noticed that Chrys had disappeared for about the fourth time that day. She was only gone for a few minutes at a time and he had a feeling he knew what she was doing. She had taken off her ring that morning and placed it in the box on the dresser, they had agreed that she wouldn't wear it until the time for the announcement was made and he just knew she was sneaking in for peeks at her ring during the day.

Mattie yelled, "Hey guys when are we going to play volley ball. I've waited long enough to beat someone's butt off."

"Hey, squirt, there is no way you can beat me," Harm told her.

"Those sound like fighting words to me Commander," replied Bud.

"Bud, today it's Harm, and they were fighting words," said Harm. "Mattie and I will be team captains. And since she issued the challenge I will pick the first player." Looking around the crowd Harm chose Mac. Mattie quickly picked Chloe as her first player. Harm chose Sturgis next. After a whispered conversation with Chloe, Mattie chose Admiral Vig…at his frown, AJ. Harm chose Jen and Mattie chose Chrys. Harm chose Bud as Mattie chose Harriett. Little AJ at five and James at two would play on whatever team they wanted, probably running under the net and switching teams many times.

They played volleyball with a lot of energy and cute remarks between both teams. Once Mattie slammed the ball at Harm and he missed the returned. A game point was called, but Harm said, "No way, it was out of bounds."

"No way, that ball was totally in bounds," replied Mattie, her face red and sweat dripping from her chin.

"Harm, I do believe she has you there, old boy, the ball was in bounds," came Sturgis' voice from Harm's right.

"Hey, whose team are you playing on?" he asked.

"Yours, but the ball was still in bounds and the point is theirs," grinned Sturgis.

"Oh, alright, their point and the ball goes back to them," grumbled Harm; he was upset because his team was losing.

Much to Harm's dismay his team had lost the game. Everyone decided that it was time to eat and gathered around the tables full of food. They grabbed a plates and started filling them will all kinds of goodies, from the roasted pig to pasta salad. Chrys made a point of grabbing one of the roasted ears of corn. Seated next to AJ, she tasted the corn and said to him, "This is delicious, you were right, I love it."

Everyone was busy stuffing themselves until Harriett reminded them the there was watermelon and the homemade ice cream for desert. It had been a wonderful day and still the night was to come.

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sunday, July 3, 2005

1900 EST

AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

The volleyball net had been taken down and all the food had been put away. AJ had placed the speakers of his stereo system on the patio and keyed up several CD's that would be appropriate for dancing. The sun had finally gone down and he hit the switch for the lights on the patio in the back yard, the area became a fairyland of tiny twinkling white lights tucked among the bushes and trees creating a romantic atmosphere over the entire area. When everyone had finished reacting to the beautiful sight, AJ who was standing near the patio doors said, "I know that we've been having a wonderful 4th of July, but there was another reason I invited you all here tonight. Over the years we've been together, I truly feel we've become a family, and you want to share both good times and bad with those closest to you. This happens to be one of the good times." AJ and Chrys had planned this earlier in the day and she knew that when he turned on the lights it was her signal to slip into the house and put on her ring and to come back out to the patio for the announcement.

His mission had been a failure, everyone killed but him. He had been captured by the enemy and three escape attempts had failed. He had been beaten each time as a reward for his failure. The fourth time he had succeeded. He managed to find a group of army Rangers that had been scouting the area and they had radioed in his discovery and made arrangement to get him home. The debriefings had been long and arduous, but they were finally over and he was coming home, well, not to his home, but his father's. He had been at the Pentagon for four days, telling, and retelling, his story of the events. Now he was on his way to see his father and let him know that he was alive and not dead as the reports had been sent out. He was too weary to deal with the emotions that his resurrection would cause in his mother, but he knew that his father would take it in stride.

As the cab pulled up in front of his father's home, he realized there must be a party going on because of all the cars in the drive and the lights coming from the back of the house. He got out, paid the driver, and decided to drop his duffel in the guest room before making his appearance.

Chrys slipped into the house unnoticed by the staff on the patio, they were admiring the beautiful lights that she and AJ had spent most of yesterday setting up. She went directly to the bedroom that she was now sharing with AJ and taking the ring box off the dresser opened it and slid her engagement ring onto her finger. She paused just a moment to admire it, and then quickly changed her shirt to the one she had made for this occasion as a surprise for AJ.

Walking into the house he knew so well, Frank headed to the guest room. He deposited his bag and stood looking at the bed for just a moment, he thought about climbing in, and waiting until the party was over, to let his father know he was there, but knowing how close AJ was to the people that he worked with he knew that he would want to celebrate his son's return with them as well.

Chrys left their room and headed for the patio doors, she opened them just as AJ began his announcement, she reached his side and he put his arm around her waist.

So taking a deep breath, and mentally preparing for the barrage of emotions that would come when he stepped out on the patio, Frank walked across the living room and saw his father with his arm around a woman, talking to his guests. He reached the patio just in time to hear AJ say, "Chrys Candell has done me the honor of promising to become my wife."

Harriett, always the first to react to any good news, stepped forward with a happy squeal and said, "I think we would have been able to tell without the announcement by the shirt she has on!" she giggled and then added, "I'm so happy for both of you!" She grabbed Chrys in a hug as the rest of the staff stepped forward to add their good wishes.

AJ was going to look at the shirt in question, but he was distracted by the sound of someone behind them. He turned to see which of his staff had been in the house. Seeing his son standing there AJ was momentary shocked and then a feeling of overwhelming joy hit him. His son was home. "Frank!" he exclaimed and grabbed his son up into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're home."

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"So am I dad," Frank said, as he hugged his father back. "And I was just in time to hear that congratulations are in order."

Pulling back from the hug and smiling at his son AJ said, "Yes, they are! Let me introduce you to my finance." Turning he placed a hand on Chrys' shoulder.

She turned from accepting Sturgis' handshake to see what AJ wanted. As she turned around AJ saw that her shirt said, "Admiral Vigorous' Lady". At the same time, it hit Frank what name his father had said, as the woman he had fallen in love with in Italy stood facing him.

Almost in unison they called each other's names. "Chrys," Frank called. At the same moment Chrys exclaimed, "Franco…you're alive," as she sank to the ground in a faint.

AJ, Frank, and Sturgis all reached out to stop her to falling on to the floor. The three men were quick enough to stop her from being hurt by the fall, but AJ's arms were the ones that went around her and lifted her up. He turned and carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. Everyone curious to see the new drama unfold followed them, AJ looked up and saw them and said, "Harriett, please get me a cold cloth for her forehead."

Quickly turning to do what her Commanding Officer required of her, Harriett went to the kitchen to get the cloth. Frank had followed AJ and Chrys closely. He went to sit down on the couch next to her, as his father knelt on the floor next to her head and brushed Chrys' hair from her face. He saw her left hand lying across her tummy, and there was the evidence that the woman he loved was engaged to his father. A marquis cut diamond with a platinum setting and band. Taking her hand in his, Frank began patting the back of her hand and calling her name. At the same time AJ had called her name. The two men's eyes met and they realized that they were in love with the same woman.

Just then Harriett came back into the room and saw the look shared between father and son. Placing the cloth on Chrys brow, she turned to the staff that were all standing there, and shooed them back to the patio saying, "Ok, everyone, we need to give them some room so let's clear out." Once everyone was outside Harriett stood guard on the patio door so no one would go back in.

Back inside the house, AJ was asking his son, "You and Chrys know each other?"

"She is the woman I told you about dad, the one I want to marry."

The soft call of, "Franco?" drew both their attentions back to the lady in question. Chrys' eyes flew from one to another, but came to rest on the younger man. "They told me you were dead. I went to your funeral. Am I dreaming.…"

"No, Chrys, my Prediletto (darling), they made a mistake and I've come back to you."

"But how did you find me? Here?"

"Chrys, Frank is my son."

"But, this is Franco Martinetti."

"He's also Frank Chegwidden," AJ explained.

Once again, looking from one to the other, Chrys could now see the family resemblance that she had never seen before. She sighed and whispered, "I still don't understand." Trying to sit up on the couch, the cloth fell from her forehead, and both Frank and AJ reached to help her.

"You've met my mother, Marcella? She and dad were divorced when I was two, and she took me to live in Italy. I have dual citizenship. When I'm visiting my mother, she calls me by the Italian version of my name and Martinetti is her maiden name. Dad calls me Frank and when I joined the Navy, I of course used my US name."

Chrys tentively reached out a hand and caressed Frank's cheek. AJ, witnessing the gesture, felt his heart clench. "But they told me you were dead," she whispered. AJ could hear the love she felt for his son in her voice.

Franco smiled at Chrys and said, "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," he tried to chuckle, but it fell short.

Throwing herself into his arms, she hugged him tightly, and with tears of joy running down her cheeks, she said, "I'm so glad you're alive."

As Frank hugged her close, Chrys saw AJ's face go pale, as he witnessed the embrace between his fiancée and his son.

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Outside on the patio Chloe turned to Mattie and said, "Mallory said that Chrys had been in love before, do you think it might have been Admiral Vigorous' son?"

"Wow, do you really think so?" Mattie asked. "Do you think she has had sex with both of them?"

"Chloe, I think this conversation is a little inappropriate," replied Mac.

Harm thought, 'I wonder which one performed better, and if she'd like to have someone between those two ages to compare to?'

"Harriett, do you really think that Chrys had been in love with the Admiral's son?" asked Bud.

"Bud, it's none of our business."

"But, Harriett, they are our friends," replied Bud.

"Yes, and as such, we should give them the privacy to deal with their problems alone."

"Are you sure that we shouldn't try and help?" he asked, ever the innocent, not having any clue what might really be going on inside the house.

Mac seeing the look on Harriett's face, put her hand on Bud's arm and said, "I think that we all need to let them have some time to deal with this on their own. I am pretty sure that they won't be coming back out here for the rest of the night and we should probably all head home."

Nodding his agreement at Mac's suggestion, Sturgis offered to help put things away so there would be less for AJ to deal with later or in the morning. Everyone agreed and pitched in to help and soon everything was cleaned up and they all began to say their good-byes to each other and head to their vehicles. Sturgis was the last to head to his car; he had stayed behind for just a minute to turn off all the lights. The fairyland was no more.

Inside the house none of the three seemed to notice the sounds of cars pulling out of the driveway. Pulling herself out of Frank's arms she reached out a hand for AJ and called his name.

"Chrys, tell me what you want," AJ responded, his heart in his eyes.

"AJ, I love you, you know that."

"And what about me, Chrys?" asked Frank looking at the shirt she was wearing and the ring on her hand.

She looked at Frank with despair in her eyes, knowing that she would have to choose between these two incredible wonderful men, knowing that she would break one of their hearts, and that it might cause a rift between father and son that would never be healed. She couldn't do that to them! She loved them both and knew that no matter what decision she came to, someone would be hurt badly. Faced with the most monumental decision with her life, Chrys knew she just had to get away, for a time. She jumped to her feet and ran the bedroom. Throwing herself across the bed, sobs racked her body.

Both men gaze's followed her departure. Frank realized that she had instinctively run to his father's room and not the guest room. Knowing in his heart, that meant Chrys and his father had been sleeping together for at least some time, it hit him hard and he closed his eyes. But the first thing that came to his mind was the image of the two of them entwined together in that room and in that bed.

As AJ hoped that she would be all right, he stood looking at the closed door and wondering if she was lying there thinking of the nights they had shared that bed. 'Did she remember the passion they had shared? Did she remember how she had called out to him, and made him call out to her? Was Chrys lying in there thinking of the times they had made love? Was she thinking of the times she and Frank had made love in Italy? Or worse yet, was she comparing him to his and son, and finding him wanting?

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Once the bedroom door closed, AJ got to his feet and walked over to his drink cabinet, "I could use a drink, what about you, son?" he asked, pouring himself three fingers of bourbon.

Frank stood and joined his father, saying, "Sounds good." And after receiving his drink he said, "So, how did you and Chrys meet?"

"She came to the office to work on the computers."

"And you fell in love with her," Frank stated.

"Yes. Frank, you know your mother believes that you're dead, have you talked to her yet?"

"I was too emotionally drained from all the debriefing and was going to call her in the morning."

"And then you walked into this situation."

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

"We need to talk to Chrys and find out what her feelings are."

"She loves us both," replied Frank.

"But there's no way she can marry both of us," sighed AJ.

"It's a hell of a mess, dad."

"And we are going to have to give her time and space to make a decision."

Looking at his son and dreading what Chrys' choice could do to their relationship, he thought it might be best to avoid the subject for a time. "If you're not too tired of repeating the story, why don't you tell me what happened? When they told me that you didn't come back with your team I went looking for you, but couldn't find you, however I didn't believe you were dead. Your mother was angry that I wouldn't come to the memorial service that she had for you." Shaking his head, he added almost under his breath, "If I had come, maybe I would have at least known that my son was the man that Chrys had lost.

Even though he had heard the last part of his father's comment, Frank chose not to acknowledge it and taking a seat began telling his father what had happened to him.

Chrys sobbed until there are no tears left, then lay there for a time staring at the beautiful engagement ring AJ had just given two days ago. She was remembering her last conversation with Franco….no Frank before he had left on his mission. He told her that he had a very important question to ask her when he got back. She knew he had planned to propose.

She'd never dreamed that something like this would happen at her engagement party. Her heart went out to AJ, knowing he had to be overjoyed at finding out his son was alive, and devastated to find out that same son loved his fiancée. Realizing she had left the two of them out there alone to deal with this situation, she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, washed her face and as she prepared to go back into the living room, it hit her that she had made love with both father and son. How would Franco react when he found out she was living and sleeping with his father?

As Franco finished telling his father what had happened, the bedroom door opened and Chrys appeared. Both men immediately jumped to their feet and started toward her. Realizing what was happening they looked at each other and stopped. AJ's eyes flew back to Chrys and he was surprised to see she still had on her engagement ring. He believed that she would choose Frank, because he had always known he was too old for her, no matter what Chrys had insisted when she told him otherwise.

Standing beside his father, Frank saw the engagement ring still on her hand, and knew she had chosen his father. He should have known that she would have, because when they were first going out, she had so many reservations about him being younger than her. With a sad sigh Frank said, "Since it looks like you've made your decision, I'll call a cab and go to a hotel, I don't think I can stay here tonight with the two."

"Frank, you just got done telling me how tired you were and I'm not letting you go to a hotel at this hour," AJ insisted.

"I haven't made a decision, I think it's something we should all talk about together. I don't think any of us would be comfortable with me sharing a room with either of you, so I'm going to sleep on the couch until all of this is settled," replied Chrys.

"No, Chrys, I'll sleep on the couch," AJ said.

"Sure, dad, let her make the choice while she is sleeping in your bed."

To be continued…..


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Franco!" Chrys snapped. "That was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was," Frank said.

"Why don't we all retire tonight? We can deal with this in the morning with clearer heads," AJ suggested. "If you'll excuse me, I'll say goodnight to our guests." Going out to the patio he found all the lights were off and everyone was gone.

Chrys and Frank stood facing each other and all the emotions he felt for her rushed over him. He took her in his arms and kissed her, "Chrys, I missed you so much, you were my lifeline while I was a prisoner. You were all I could think of."

AJ had come back from the patio just in time to hear Frank's last comment. Without interrupting them he turned and walked back into his office and shut the door. Pouring himself another drink he knew what he what he would have to do in the morning.

Chrys gently pulled herself out of his arms, "I'm so glad you're home, Franco, but we can't do this here in your father's house. And remember, I'm engaged to him."

Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, "I was planning to ask you to marry me when I got back from my mission, unfortunately I got a little sidetracked." Going down on one knee he opened the box, and there was a pretty diamond solitaire. "I know this can't compare to the one dad gave you, but I love you and want you to be my wife."

Taking his hand and pulling him back to his feet, she said, "Oh, Franco, I can't accept your proposal while I'm wearing your father's ring. Let's do like your father suggested and try to get some sleep and we'll all talk about it tomorrow."

"Why should we bring dad into my proposal to you?"

"Because I love him, and I've agreed to be his wife."

"Do you realize that would make you my step-mother?"

"I can't think about that right now, will you please go to bed, and let me go to bed as well?"

"Yeah, go to bed in dad's room. You've been sleeping with him haven't you?"

"Franco, that's none of your business! Now I'm going to bed. You can stay up if you want," she said as she turned to go to the bedroom.

He called after her, "Chrys, I just have one question…..is he better than I am?"

Without breaking stride, Chrys went into the bedroom and closed the door, firmly.

With a resigned sigh, Frank headed towards the guest room wondering where his father was. Alone with his thoughts he undressed wearily and threw himself across the bed. Even as tired as he was, he knew he wouldn't sleep. He thought about how stupid his last question to her was. No matter how he wondered about that, there was no way she would have answered him.

He looked down at the ring, which was still in his hand, and wondered if she would ever wear it. He loved her so deeply and it was the dream of coming home to her that had gotten him through his ordeal. He didn't know how he would handle it, or if he could ever face either Chrys or his father, if she did marry AJ.

Chrys lay in bed fuming, how could Franco have asked her such a thing? Did he really expect her to answer that? Was AJ wondering the same thing? What was it with men that they felt the need to compete in such a way? Clutching AJ's pillow to her, she inhaled his scent and wished that he were there with his arms around her. But then her thoughts went to Franco and how much she had loved him and how she'd mourned him when she thought he was dead.

AJ stared into the glass of bourbon he had poured, knowing he wouldn't find answers in the bottom of a glass. He wondered if Chrys and his son were still in each other's arms. AJ knew that tomorrow he would have to let her go.

To be continued…..


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Monday, July 4, 2005

0800 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

That morning, all three wandered into the kitchen with dark circles under their eyes. No one wanted to look at anyone else and their attention seemed focused on the coffee pot that AJ set up to automatically start every morning. Pulling cups out of the cupboard, Chrys put them on the counter as AJ reached for the coffee pot and began to pour. Once AJ was pouring the coffee, Chrys reached into the fridge for the milk. She poured a healthy dollop into a mug and after returning the milk to the fridge began to drink.

The three of them went in to sit down at the dining room table and drink their coffee still avoiding eye contact with each other. Clearing his throat, AJ said, "Chrys, I realize that when I asked you to marry me that you didn't know that Frank was alive. You'd told me that there was a man that you had loved before me, so I will just bow out of the picture and give the two of you my blessings."

"It might be nice if you asked me if that is what I want first, AJ!"

"I saw you two in each other's arms last night and know that you still love each other," AJ replied.

"Thank you for understanding, dad," said Frank. "Now, Chrys, if you'll return his ring, I have yours here."

"Wait a minute you two! How is it that I don't I get a say in my own future?" she asked.

"I thought you loved Frank and would be happy about this," said AJ.

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry you, if I didn't love you," she said, staring into his eyes.

"Are you choosing him over me?" asked Frank.

"I love you, too, Franco, and I don't know what to do!" cried Chrys.

"How can you be in love with two men at the same time?" asked Frank.

"Please don't push me, Franco, I can't think straight as it is," she said, with tears streaming down her face. "You were dead to me until last night! I fell in love with AJ after mourning your death! Now this morning I see two men sitting here and I love them both."

"Chrys, I know this has to be confusing and you need time to make up your mind and chose one of us. I am willing to wait for you until you decide which one of us you want to marry, sweetheart," replied AJ.

"Don't call her that, dad," said Frank.

AJ, looking sadly at his son, said, "She is gave me the right to call her that when she took my ring, Frank."

"But, she may not keep it, she may give you yours back and take mine."

"Until she does, I still have the right to call her 'sweetheart'."

"Stop arguing you two! It's not getting us anywhere," said Chrys.

"She's right, son, let's not fight between ourselves. I've just gotten you back in my life, and I don't want to argue with you."

"You're right, dad, during this situation I'd forgot how much I missed you, during the time I was a prisoner."

"I missed you too, but I never gave up hope that you were alive somewhere out there."

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me, dad. However, my CO told me that mom had a memorial service for me, when she got the news. I have to call her this morning and it's going to be a shock to her. I'd wanted to try and get this settled first, but now that doesn't seem likely."

"I can't make a decision right now, Franco, why don't you go call Marcella," said Chrys.

"Dad, can I ask you a favor?" asked Frank.

"Sure, son, go ahead," replied AJ.

"Would you call mom and break the news? Hearing my voice first might be too much of a shock for her, I can take the phone when she knows that I am alive," begged Frank.

"Of course, I'll do that for you," replied AJ.

AJ and Frank went into AJ's office and shut the door. Picking up the phone to call his ex-wife in Italy, AJ knew that she would be shocked and very emotional at their son's return from the dead. He mentally tried to find the words to break the news to her as gently as possible, as he dialed her number in Italy.

To be continued…..


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

When Marcella answered the phone AJ said, "Ciao, Marcella, I have some wonderful news for you."

"I don't know if I want to hear your news, I'm still angry at you for failing to come to Franco's memorial service."

"Marcella, are you sitting down?"

"Why in the world would that matter?"

"Because what I have to tell might come as a bit of a surprise and I think you should be sitting."

"Just tell me what it is you have to say, so I don't have to talk to you anymore," she said as she reached for a chair even though she didn't want AJ to know she had sat down.

"Marcella, I really think you should be sitting down for the news I have for you."

"What is it? Are you trying to tell me that you are getting married again?"

"Marcella, our son is sitting here next to me, and is very much alive."

"Oh, Alberto, really? You tell me no lie," she screamed into the phone.

"Marcella, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," promised AJ.

"My, Franco, my baby is alive let me talk to him," cried Marcella.

"Here he is, Marcella," AJ said and got up to leave the room to give mother and son some privacy.

Left alone in the dining room, Chrys picked up the coffee mugs and took them in the kitchen to rinse them out, before she put them in the dishwasher. She turned off the coffee pot and thought about starting breakfast, but when she reached for the handle of the fridge the sunlight caught the diamond in her ring and with a gasp she sank to the floor and sat there crying.

In AJ's office, Franco greeted his mother, " Pronto, Mama, how are you."

"Oh, Franco, my baby, it is true you are alive," she cried.

"Yes, Mama, it is true and I love you," replied Franco.

"When are you coming home, so I can hold you in my arms, my baby?" she asked.

"Mama, I have some business in America and can't come home yet," he said, knowing she was not going to like his answer.

"What kind of business would keep you away from your mama?" she demanded.

"Mama, it is important, or I would be on the first plane to Italy, I promise."

Slightly mollified she said, "You must hurry up and take care of this business, and when you do, come home to me. Have you notified Chrys yet that you are alive? She was so broken hearted at your memorial service, you need to find her, my son."

"I have found Chrys, mama, and she knows that I'm alive."

"Good, then I can expect the two of you home when this business of yours is taken care of, with a ring on her finger," huffed Marcella.

"I'm not sure yet, mama, Chrys has found another man she is seeing. I don't know if she will want to marry me."

"Who is this other man? He couldn't be as magnifico, as my precious son?" she asked.

"The other man is my father," he sighed.

"Alberto!?"

"Yes, mama she has fallen in love with dad and is wearing his engagement ring."

"What has happened to her, has she lost her mind? Why would she choose Alberto over you."

"She didn't choose him over me, she met him when she thought I was dead. And remember, mama, once upon a time, you chose papa too."

"Yes, but we were of the same age! She is young enough to be his bambino."

"She doesn't see it that way, mama. She has been living with him! I don't know what to do. It's hard enough to fight her love for another man, but how do I fight my own father."

"Put your papa on the phone Franco and let me talk some sense into him."

Franco called out to his father to come back to the phone.

When AJ left his office he looked for Chrys in the dining room, not finding her there, he wondered where she was, until he heard the crying coming from the kitchen. Hurrying into the kitchen he saw Chrys sitting on the floor weeping. Going down on one knee next to her, he pulled her into this arms and said, "Oh, my darling, I hate that this is tearing you apart so. I only want what's best for you and even if that's my son, I'm willing to step aside."

Looking up at him with tears streaked cheeks she whispered, "But I love you, AJ."

To be continued…..


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"I know you love me, but you claim to love Frank too."

"But, I mourned his loss, and my heart gave him up, otherwise I could never have been free to love you."

"You're still wearing my ring….does that mean there is hope for us?"

Chrys looked deeply into his eyes, and reached a hand up to caress his cheek. Then sliding it behind his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

Franco, not getting an answer to his call, put down the phone and went in search of his father. Finding him in the kitchen, sitting on the floor kissing the woman he loved, he said, "Dad, mom would like to talk to you on the phone."

Getting to his feet, AJ helped Chrys to stand. With his arms still around her, he asked his son, "What does your mother need to talk to me about, Frank?"

"She asked to speak to you father, I didn't ask her what about."

Picking up the kitchen extension he said, "Marcella, what is it?"

"What is this I hear about you stealing our son's fiancée?"

Turning to look at Frank, he replied, "I have taken nothing from our son that belonged to him."

"You're engaged to Chrys, and he is in love with her!"

"I love her too, Marcella, and it's really none of your business."

"My son's welfare is my business, Alberto!"

"He is our son, and I love him, too. I would give my life for him if need be, but only Chrys can make this choice, Marcella."

Knowing Marcella as she did, Chrys knew that she needed to speak to her, so she held out her hand for the phone.

"Marcella, Chrys, would like to speak to you," said AJ handing Chrys the phone.

"Pronto, Marcella."

"How can you want my Alberto, over my precious son?"

"Your Alberto, Marcella? I am wearing his ring."

"I'm not 'her Alberto' and haven't been for over thirty years," responded AJ at Chrys' comment.

"Yeah, dad, why don't you get back together with mom, and leave Chrys, who is my age, to me?"

"Chrys is not your age, she is older than you, son."

"I can do the math, dad, she is five years older than me," he replied. "But, she is seventeen years YOUNGER than you."

Chrys, not hearing Marcella's reply, because of the argument going on in the kitchen, she slammed the phone back on the receiver and screamed at the two men, "Will you two stop it?! I can't take anymore!" She turned and ran from the room. Grabbing her keys off the hall table, and not caring that she was barefooted, got into her car and drove off.

Frank and AJ stood there stunned for a moment, and then both of them raced after her. She had just enough of a head start though, that when they reached the front porch, all they could do was watch her drive away.

Chrys pulled up in front of the Roberts Residents'. Harriett met her at the door noticing that she was upset and that she was barefoot and invited her inside. The twins were down for a nap and Bud had taken the two boys to the park so they could talk undisturbed

"Chrys, honey, what happened last night after we left?" asked Harriett.

"All hell broke loose. You see I knew Franco in Italy, while stationed there. We were in love, and he was going to ask me to marry him when he came back from his last mission. When we received the report that he was dead, I mourned his loss for quite some time. I came back to America and met AJ not knowing Franco was his son. Now, I am so confused!" sobbed Chrys.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. It sounds like something from a soap opera. Do you know yet, what you are going to do?"

"No, I thought maybe you could give me some advice," said Chrys wiping her eyes.

"Chrys, the only advice I can give you, is to follow your heart," replied Harriett. "Marry the man you're in love with. You may love both of them, but you're only in love with one of them."

"Yes, I love them both, but which one am I in love with?"

To be continued…..


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with? Who do you want to go to sleep with, and wake up to the next morning, for the rest of your life? Who do you want to make love with and have a family? When you answer all those questions I think you will know who you are in love with, honey," smiled Harriett. "You look tired, why don't you lay down for awhile and try to get some sleep?"

Chrys stretched out on the couch and Harriett covered her with a light afghan. Harriett left the living room quietly closely the door behind her. She realized Chrys must have left AJ's house in an awful hurry, if she left without her shoes, so she went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed her Commanding Officer's number.

AJ grabbed the ringing phone and asked, "Chrys?" without even saying hello.

"No, Admiral, it's Harriett. I thought you might be worried about Chrys and wanted to let you know she'd come here."

"Thank you, Harriett. Is she alright?"

"She was very upset, but we talked for awhile, and she's sleeping now."

"Alright, if there's anything she needs, will you'll let me know?"

"Dad, I want to talk to her," Frank said holding his hand out for the phone.

"Son, this is Lieutenant Sims not Chrys," replied AJ. "Chrys is sleeping."

"I'll go and get her, give me the address," offered Frank.

"She's a grown woman, and will come back when she's ready. We were wrong to pressure her and argue with each other. Chrys needs time to think, and I've always trusted Harriett to give good advice."

"Sure, dad, she'll advise Chrys to chose you, since you're her CO."

AJ heard, "Ooooo" from the phone, "Yes Harriett?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Sir, may I speak to your son, please?"

Handing the phone to his son AJ said, "Lieutenant Sims would like to speak to you.

"Hello, Ma'am."

"Young man, I simply told Chrys to follow her heart and gave no other advice. Even though I love your father dearly, I would never advise anyone to go against their heart when choosing their life partner."

"I apologize for doubting you, Ma'am. It's been a long night and tensions are running high."

"I understand that, Lieutenant, but you need to keep Chrys' happiness in mind."

"Thank you for the advice, Ma'am. My father was right, you are a very wise woman," he replied. "It's just that I love Chrys so much, and I want her for my own."

"You need to remember that your father feels the same way."

"Yes, Ma'am, I do. That's the most difficult part of the situation."

"I'm sure it is, Lieutenant, but you need to let her choose."

"I will do my best, Ma'am. Did you want to speak with my father again?"

"I told him all I need too. Just tell him goodbye for me," she said and hung up the phone.

"She said to tell you goodbye," Frank told his father, hanging up the phone too.

The hours of crying and sleeplessness, finally took their toll on Chrys, and she fell into a troubled sleep. In her dream she could see her father walking her down the aisle. AJ and Franco were standing at the front of the church waiting for her. She heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife", and watched herself walk down the aisle as Mrs. Frank Chegwidden. The next scene flashed across her mind, she and Frank were bringing their newborn son home from the hospital. At AJ's home she placed the baby in her father-in-laws arms. He looked down at his grandson and then up into Chrys' eyes and she knew what he was thinking. 'This should have been our son.'

The scene flashed, as it will in a dream, and once again she was walking down the aisle on her father's arm. Once again AJ and Franco waited at the front of the church. This time, however, she was pronounced Mrs. AJ Chegwidden. A few months later she saw a look of joy on AJ's face when she told him she was carrying his child. She saw that look again, as he held her hand when the doctor placed their son on her stomach, and asked AJ to cut the cord. Chrys awoke with a start, AJ's name on her lips.

To be continued…..


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Chrys got up and went to look for Harriett. They met at the living room door because Harriett was coming to check on her. "How are you feeling, Chrys?"

"Much better now, Harriett, thank you very much. I was looking for you to say goodbye, I should be getting back."

"Let me get you some shoes, you shouldn't be driving barefooted," Harriett went to the hall closet and pulled out an old pair of sneakers, and said, "I hope these will fit."

"Thank you, Harriett," Chrys said as she put them on. They were a little large, but tying them tight, they would get her home. "Your advice was very helpful and I appreciate it." She gave Harriett a hug.

"So, you've made a decision?" Harriett asked.

"Yes, I have," she smiled and started for the door.

Harriett softly asked, "May I know who you decided on?"

Chrys paused and turned, giving Harriett a gently smile, she said, "I think I should tell them first, don't you?"

Looking a bit embarrassed Harriett said, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that."

Chrys gave her another quick hug and headed for the car.

As Frank hung up the call with Harriett, and delivered her message, AJ replied, "I hope she didn't give you too hard of a time. Harriett is a very dear person, and means well."

"She just reminded me that both of us love Chrys and we need to let her make this decision."

"Frank, no matter what Chrys decides, I hope we can still salvage a relationship out of this situation. Whichever one she chooses, it's going to be difficult for the other to be around her, but it doesn't stop us from being father and son. I will continue to love you, even if you're Chrys' choice."

"Dad, we have been though a lot of hard times together, but this will definitely be the hardest. If she were to choose you I would do my best to honor her choice, but I'm not sure I could watch the two of you living together. I would need a while to adjust. I have some leave time coming, I might just go to Italy and visit mother."

"I can understand that and if the decision were to go the other way I would probably want to get away for awhile too, however, I don't think I'd want to go to Italy to visit your mother."

Frank laughed and replied, "I think I can understand that, dad." All of the suddenly his eyes slightly unfocused, as if he was looking at something that wasn't there, and he said softly, "She's an incredible woman, dad."

"I assume we're not talking about your mother any longer?"

"No, dad, I wasn't taking about mother," chuckled Frank.

"Chrysanthemum, is a very special lady," replied AJ.

"Chrysanthemum!?" asked Frank.

"She hadn't told you her full name?" AJ asked.

"No, I guess there were just some things we didn't get around to," he replied. "How did she come to tell you?"

"She wanted to know what 'A J' stood for, and I wouldn't tell her because I didn't like my name. She told me hers had to be worse and we made a bet….I lost."

"What was the bet?" asked Frank.

"I had to make her a home cooked meal."

"Dad, there is something I need to know, and I don't want to cause problems by asking, but if Chrys chooses me it's something I need to know."

"What is it, son?"

"Is there a chance that Chrys could be carrying your child?"

"No, son, we've been very careful in taking precautions, and it's very unlikely."

Pulling up in front of AJ's house Chrys slowly got out of the car. Knowing that she was going to hurt one of the wonderful men inside, she almost hated to go in but knew she had to. Inside the house, Dammit alerted father and son that someone had pulled up. They both headed for the door, as Chrys opened it, and walked in.

To be continued…..


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Chrys stood looking at the two men she loved. Both of them had identical expressions, expectant, worried, and loving. Taking a deep breath, she tried to smile and when she failed, said, "I'd like to speak to Franco alone, please."

Trying to keep the triumphant look from his face, he stepped forward and took her into is arms. His father sighed and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone then," and went into his office, closing the door.

"Chrys, I'm so happy that you chose me! I know we were meant for each other!" Frank said, when his father left them alone.

"Franco, please…" she stepped out of his arms and went over to the couch. "I need to talk to you."

He interrupted her by taking her back into his arms and saying, "We can talk later, darling. It's been so long since I've held you, kissed you, loved you!"

Placing her hand on his lips as he tried to kiss her, he saw that she still wore his father's ring, "We'll have to replace this with the one I have for you," he said. Then taking her hand, tried to remove the ring.

Alone in his office AJ tried to come to terms with the fact that the woman he loved would soon be his daughter-in-law. He could see her floating down the aisle in a gown of white and marrying his son. Then the scene in his mind changed and he saw her heavy with a child and Frank's hand on her tummy. And again the scene changed to Chrys offering to let him hold his…..grandchild.

AJ shuddered at that last image and hated himself for wishing that he had made her pregnant in the three weeks they had lived together. Would she have chosen him if she was carrying his child? Or would she still have picked Frank and either aborted the baby or asked Frank to raise it with her? He was suddenly glad that they had used precautions. He knew that it would have killed him to watch her carry his child while married to his son.

Wishing he had gone outside instead of into his office, AJ paced, wondering how long it would be before they came to tell him the news. 'Surely they wouldn't make love first!' he thought as he looked at his watch. He tried to brace himself for the joyful looks on their faces when they came to him with Chrys wearing Frank's ring.

Chrys curled the fingers of her hand to prevent him from taking off AJ's engagement ring, and said as gently as she could, "Franco, please stop. The reason I wanted to talk to you first was to explain my decision…"

"I know, darling. I'm more your age and we will have child…"

"No, Franco!" she interrupted him as he had done to her. "I love you, dearly and that will probably never change, but it's AJ that I'm in love with. It's AJ that I want to marry. Franco, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, Chrys! You say you love me and yet you want to marry my FATHER!?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "When word came to us that you died, I thought I would die too. But then time began to heal my heart and I met your father and fell in love with him. My heart belongs to him, if he will still have me."

"Oh, he will! And he has HAD YOU before hasn't he?" Frank demanded to know as he jumped to his feet and began to pace the room.

"Franco…" she started to reply and was again interrupted.

"Is that it? Is he a better lover than I am? You need to remember how old he is….he might be better now, but how long will he be able to keep it up? Huh? Have you thought of that? He might not be able to keep you happy…"

"Stop it, Franco! I will NOT compare the two of you in that way! And as far as your father keeping me happy, I don't hold him responsible for my happiness. I will be happy as long as I am by his side."

"You told me you wanted children! Do you know how old he will be when they are graduating?!"

"Yes, Franco, I can do the math and it doesn't matter to me. If we have children they will be loved and wanted and that is all that really matters to a child.

"How do you think it will make me feel if you give birth to my half brother or sister?" he cried.

To be continued…..


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"My greatest fear was how my choice would affect your relationship with your father. I was hoping that no matter what you thought of me for this, that you would still have contact with him."

Frank took a deep breath and tried to calm down as her words reminded him of the conversations with Harriett Roberts and father. Frank reminded himself of his promise to abide by her decision and that no matter what that he did love his father. It would be hard…if not impossible to see her living and loving his father and possibly carrying his child. Frank shuddered at that thought and how that what he had said to his father was right, he would have to have some space to adjust to this situation. A trip to Italy sounded better and better.

"Chrys, I wish that things were different, but I'm going to need some time to deal with this. I hope that dad and I can continue to be close, but that remains to be seen."

"I'm sorry, Franco, I too wish things could be different. I never wanted to come between you and your father."

"I know that, Chrys, I think I need some air. Why don't you go and talk to dad now, I'm pretty sure he is thinking you chose me and is probably suffering over there in his office."

"Oh, Franco!" she stood and reached out to hug him, but he backed away as if her touch would burn him. Hanging her head she whispered, "I'm sorry I've hurt you, Franco."

"I know, Chrys, and I hope that you will be happy."

"Thank you, Franco. I hope that you will be also."

Frank shook his head sadly and went to the door calling to Dammit to go for a walk with him. Chrys sighed and waited for the door to close behind them before she went to AJ's office.

The office door opened and AJ spun around. He had been standing at the window with his hands linked behind his back looking out. He often stood that way when thinking and at the moment he had a lot on his mind.

AJ saw Chrys come into the room and was surprised Frank was not right behind her. Maybe she wanted to break the news to him alone. 'It might be easier that way,' he thought. 'There would be time enough to see the joy in his son's face.' Then he noticed that Chrys still wore his ring and one quick flash of hope lifted his heart before he thought that she had probably just forgotten she had it on.

"AJ?" Chrys said softly as she walked toward him.

"Yes, Chrys?" he responded, meeting her in the middle of the room. "Where's Frank?"

"He went for a walk, he wanted to give us some space."

"I see," he waited, braced for what he knew was coming.

"You're not going to asked me what I decided?" she asked with a slight smile.

"No, I know the answer already. I hope that you and Frank will be happy together. I knew that I was too…"

Her hand stopped his words as she placed her fingers on his lips. "No, my darling, you're wrong. You are the one that I want, and if you still want me, I would be honored to be your wife."

AJ looked at her in amazement. He had resigned himself to a future of watching the woman he loved living with and loving his son, but no, here she stood telling him that she wanted him. "Chrys, are you sure? Frank is younger and you would have more of a future with him."

"AJ, whether we have one year or fifty together it's you that I want. I want to fall asleep in your arms and want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to have your children and grow old with you. Are you telling me that you no longer want me?"

To be continued…..


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"No, oh god no, Chrys! I just want you to be sure because once we're married I don't think I could ever let you go. Are you sure, my love?"

"I was never more sure of anything in my life. I choose you, AJ, always and only you!"

He opened his arms and his heart to her, the heart that had been breaking just moments before, the heart that had been shuttered against the pain he believed was going to last the rest of his life.

She stepped into his arms, home at last. Their kiss was a mixture of rediscovery, relief, celebration, and joy.

"I love you, Chrysanthemum Candell," he told her when he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"And I love you, Albert Jethro Chegwidden," she smiled at him and on tiptoe kissed him again.

"How did Frank take the news, Chrys?" AJ asked, still the concerned father.

"He's hurt, AJ," she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope that…who am I kidding, I know that if it were the other way around I would be hurting too."

"This is such a mess! Do you think it will ever be right?"

"I hope so, Chrys. I love Frank and would hate to lose our relationship."

"I pray that doesn't happen, AJ," she whispered.

"We should find him and see what his plans are. He was talking about going to Italy if you chose me."

"I'm sure Marcella would be very glad to see him. Do you think he will return for the wedding? I know you wanted him for your best man."

"I doubt that will happen now, Chrys. I don't think I could do it."

"Well, should we put the wedding off until things are settled between the two of you?"

"Why don't we talk to Frank to see how he feels about it?"

"Alright, darling. Let's go find him." As they left the office Frank and Dammit were coming in the front door.

"Son, can we talk with you for a minute?"

"What is it, dad?"

"Chrys and I were wondering if you would feel comfortable coming back for our wedding?"

"When is it?" Frank asked with a sigh.

"We were talking about the end of August because my deployment ends and I have leave time then. But we could change it if that would help," Chrys offered softly.

"I doubt that will help, Chrys, but thank you for the offer. I will be leaving for Italy as soon as I can get a flight out."

"Your mother will be very glad to see you, son."

"I know, I think I'll call about flights and then get packed."

Frank was able to get a flight out early the next morning so rode into town with AJ and Chrys since it was back to work for them.

AJ and Chrys were both very nervous about saying goodbye to Frank at the airport. AJ finally grabbed him in a manly hug and said, "Be well, son."

Frank and Chrys stood looking at each other not knowing how to say goodbye. With a tear sliding down her face, she stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss upon his cheek saying, "Try and be happy, Franco."

With a groan he instinctively pulled her into his arms and held her close for what he thought would be the last time. Looking over her shoulder at his father he said, "Take care of her, and yourself dad."

In a quiet voice he replied, "I will and you do the same, son."

Frank turned and walked down the concourse to get on the plane. AJ and Chrys left the airport and headed to JAG HQ.

Going up in the elevator together they braced themselves to face their friends and co-workers for the questions they knew would be coming. When they exited the elevator, all became silent with the exception of Harriett when she called for, "Attention on deck!"

AJ's usual call of, "As you were," was not forthcoming that morning. Instead he said, "Chrys and I have set a date for our wedding, you're all invited of course. Formal invitations will be sent out later. Bud, Harriett, I'd like to see you in my office. The rest of you are dismissed." He and Chrys made their way to his office with Bud and Harriett following.

To be continued…..


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Once the four were in the office with the door closed, AJ said, "Because of the circumstances we will be having a small ceremony at the house. We would like the two of you to stand up with us."

"We'd be pleased to, Admiral," replied Bud.

"Yes, Sir, it would be an honor," came Harriett's response.

"Good then we can count on the two of you. We will get back with you when we have set the date. Dismissed."

Wanting to surprise his mother, Frank had not called to tell her he was coming; he simply rented a car at the airport and drove to her house. Opening the front door with his key, he surprised the maid who was busy dusting the hall table. When she saw him and was about to call out his name, Frank put his finger to his lips asking her to be silent. Quietly asking where his mother was, she told him that Marcella was in the garden.

Walking out to the garden, Frank saw that she was sitting by the reflecting pond with her back to him. He softly called her name, and she spun around. She joyfully called out to him, jumped to her feet, and raced into his arms. Embracing her, he allowed his tears to fall at the difference in the greeting he received in comparison to the one at his father's home.

"My baby! You are home! Let me look at you! Let me touch you! Are you really real?"

"Yes, Mama, I'm real and I'm here for a nice long visit. If you want me?" he told her.

"Of course I want you here! And where is Chrys? Why is she not with you?"

Her son's face fell and the tears of joy at his welcome became tears of sorrow. "She chose dad, Mama. She wants to marry him not me."

"It is his money she seeks!" Marcella guessed.

"No, Mama, Chrys' not like that! She really loves dad."

"So you will let her have him for now, and when he passes away you will step in?!"

"Mama! How can you suggest such a thing!? Do you expect me to go up to her at his funeral and offer to comfort her?"

"Then why did you not fight for her? Does she not want to be a mama?"

"Yes, she does. They both want to have children from what I understand," Frank said in a pain filled voice.

"But your papa's age! Ack it is different for a man! They can have children late in life and let their child brides raise them. No wonder he did not ever want me back!"

"I'm sorry about that, Mama. Did you ever tell him that you still loved him?"

"He should have known! He should have followed me when I left and took you! He was supposed too!" she mourned.

"Mama, you should have told him! If you and dad had gotten back together Chrys would be mine now!"

"Oh, Franco! I wish that too!"

"It's too late! It's ALL too late now!" he sighed as the tears started again. "How will I survive their wedding?"

"He had the nerve to ask you to his wedding? Did he ask me too?"

"Mama!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, baby! I should be thinking of you and not me right now!"

"Let's not talk about it now, it hurts too much," he begged her. She nodded and held him close.

After Bud and Harriett left the office, Chrys gave AJ a kiss that she said she hoped would hold him till lunchtime. At his groan, she winked and left the office with a grin. AJ reminded her she needed to give her update at the staff meeting that morning. Then he turned to the phone messages PO Coates had given him.

Chrys answered her emails and then arriving at the staff meeting early, she took Commander Rabb's usual chair, which would put her at AJ's right hand. When Harm came in she smiled at him and said, "I hope you don't mind…"

He smiled back and said, "No, I understand."

When AJ came in, he raised an eyebrow at the change in seating. It wasn't until he was in the middle of handing out case assignments for the day that he found out why she wanted to sit next to him. Chrys had slipped off one of her loafers and was sneaking one of her bare feet up under his pant leg!

To be continued…..


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

AJ gave her a quick stunned look only to find that she was talking to Bud about some technical problems. She wrote on the pad next to her left elbow and nudged it in his direction. Abruptly ending a laugh that turned into a snort when he read, "multi-tasking". His eyebrows rose again as her toes left his pant leg and began to inch up his inseam outside his pants.

Chrys was giving her report to the staff when AJ felt her toes against his crotch! He tried to close his legs to discourage what she was doing, but he only succeeded in trapping her foot where he knew it shouldn't be. Wiggling her toes, she felt the reaction, which he was struggling to control. He grabbed the pad between them and wrote, "I won't be able to leave this room if you don't stop!"

AJ finally dismissed the staff meeting and Chrys waited until the room cleared except for her and AJ. She slid out of her chair and when she was under the table, she unzipped his summer white pants and began to suck on his hard-on.

Suddenly the door opened and Mac walked back inside. Nearly choking, AJ asked, "Yes, Colonel, can I help you?"

"Sir, I just needed to know if on the Hobson case, would it be alright if I did the interviews at Mrs. Hobson's home, she might more comfortable due to her age."

"Yes, Colonel, that will be fine. Dismissed," he replied in a strained voice. He managed to hold his orgasm until the door was swinging shut, but Mac heard the groan of relief just before the door closed and peeked back into make sure he was okay.

AJ was slumped back in his seat with a happy smile on his face. She asked, "Are you alright, Sir?"

"Yes, Colonel," he stated firmly.

When Mac saw a small bare foot sticking out from the tableside she grinned and said, "Yes, Sir, I see business is taken care of!" She quickly left the room thinking, 'this last month of Captain Candell's deployment would certainly be interesting. The Admiral deserved to be happy after all the problems with Meredith and his son.' Mac hoped that had been settled well.

Pulling his fiancée out from under the table and into his arms, he whispered, "Woman, you will be the death of me!" as he kissed her deeply.

"Sir, that was not the plan! I want you around a very long time!"

"Sweetheart, I want that too, but Captain Candell and Admiral Chegwidden should be getting back to work."

"Yes, Sir!" she giggled and hopped off his lap after another passionate kiss. Chrys headed to the library and quickly sent off a heated email to her Sexy SEAL.

AJ was on the phone to the SECNAV when his computer announced, 'You've got mail!' He was listening to Sheffield go on about the plans for the upcoming budget. He smiled when he saw that the message was from Chrys. Starting to read it he quickly realized that this was a message he should NOT be reading at work, especially when the SECNAV was droning on in his ear.

Dear Sexy SEAL,

Just wanted to tell you that I was thinking of you. I was thinking of you leaning me over your desk and taking down my jeans to find that I was going commando today. Then I was thinking that since your office doors were closed and locked and we were 'in conference' with each other that you might drop those sexy summer whites that make you look so 'hot'…

Love, Mum

"So, Admiral, do you agree with all of that?" the SECNAV asked in AJ's ear.

"Yes, Sir! Every word! And I will get right on it!"

When AJ had hung up the phone Sheffield thought how eager he had sounded about the budget proposals. He had never known Chegwidden to be that eager to deal with budgets considerations before.

To be continued…..


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

AJ was determined to fix his fiancée for the provocative email she had sent him, so hit the 'reply' button and typed in:

Dearest Mum,

While I find you thoughts very exciting I am more a man of action. As such I would have to punish you for all the teasing and tormenting that you have put me through today. Also for going commando! Being out of uniform is one thing, but being out of your underwear is another thing all together!

Your, Sexy SEAL

P.S. Meet me for lunch?

It was less than ten minutes after he hit the 'send' button that he received her answer which simply said: 'Anywhere! Anytime!'

His answer of: 'My office, at 1200 hours' sent a shiver of anticipation through her. She answered that she would be there and he had Coates order some cold sandwiches and sodas from the cafeteria. He told her that her and Captain Candell would be having a working lunch that day.

When Chrys arrived on the dot of 1200, both of them were quivering with anticipation of what they knew was to come. AJ dismissed Coates to go to lunch and she gave the two of them an odd look. She could sense something more than a working lunch seemed to be in the offing.

Making sure that both doors were securely locked, just like they had said in their emails, AJ turned to the woman he loved and asked, "Do you want to eat now, or work up an appetite first?"

"Oh, my appetite is worked up already, sailor! My appetite for you is at a fever pitch!" she told him as she walked over to his desk and carefully began to move things all to one side.

"As is, mine for you, my darling! But I'll have you know that your first email arrived when I was talking to the SECNAV and totally distracted me. He asked at the end of the call if I agreed with what he had said and I had just finished reading….I told him I agreed with every word and I have no idea what he had me agreeing with!"

Chrys nearly doubled over she was laughing so hard. She replied, "That'll teach you not to pay attention!" and was off into giggles again.

AJ came up behind her where she was leaning on his desk for support and bumped her. She could feel his erection through his pants and with a moan leaned back into him instead of forward. His hand came around her and reached for the snap at the top of her jeans. He undid it and then the zipper. Reaching his hand inside the jeans, he caressed her belly before sliding them down her legs. As they hit the floor she gasped.

He stepped away from her after bending her down to lay half on his desk, but she still had her feet on the floor. Toeing off his shoes, he stripped from the waist down just as they had described in their emails. Chrys, not to be outdone, wiggled her bare butt at him just as she told him she would.

"Please, AJ, now! I need you NOW!"

"In good time, my love!" he said as he moved behind her. Caressing her firm butt cheeks he bumped against her a few times, causing her to groan. "Something wrong, darling?" he asked with a grin.

To be continued…..


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Yes, I want you to make love to me, now! And you're tormenting me!"

"Just as I told you I would in my email to you. You have to pay for distracting me so much that I agreed to whatever the SECNAV said."

"Do you think you agreed to something you shouldn't have?" she asked, worried that she had caused problems.

"I doubt it. He was just talking about the upcoming budget. It should be fine. And we need to concentrate on the matter at hand," he told her.

"Oh, yes! That is definitely something I want to concentrate on!"

Finally able to move again, they straightened up and began to dress. Chrys put his desk back in order as AJ sat out their lunch on the coffee table near the leather chairs.

As they sat down to eat AJ could tell there was something on Chrys' mind. "What is causing that frown line between your brows, sweetheart?"

"You know me so well!" she said trying to give him a smile. "I was wondering about how soon we will start our family. I know that Frank will need some time to adjust…."

"Darling, Frank will either come around or not. We can't plan our lives around him. We can start our family as soon as you wish," AJ told her as he handed her one of the sandwiches.

"AJ, you do want us to have children, don't you?"

"Yes, Chrys, I do. I always wanted more children, but with one thing or another it just never worked out for me."

"Then how do you feel about me going off the pill as soon as we're married?"

Grinning at her, he said, "I wouldn't mind if you went off of it now, darling."

A bit surprised at his answer, Chrys was nonetheless pleased and replied, "Well, then I will stop taking them after my cycle next week!"

"I would like to put in my order for a daughter as beautiful as her mother."

"You don't want an Albert Jr.?" she questioned.

"Heavens no! I could have had that with Frank, but I would never saddle a child with a name like that. Our children should have simple beautiful names."

"After living with Chrysanthemum, I completely agree, darling," she laughed.

Coates was back at her desk when Chrys came out carrying her laptop and she asked, "Did you accomplish all you wanted to during your lunch, Ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, Petty Officer. Everything!" Chrys grinned.

"Congratulations again on your engagement, Ma'am. The Admiral is a fine man."

"Yes, he is, Petty Officer."

"I'm sure his son is also…." Jen said, fishing for information that everyone in the office was dying to know, but either was too afraid or duty bound not to ask.

"Yes, he is Petty Officer. Frank is every bit the man his father is. They are both easy to love and if you are asking me if the choice was an easy one, I can tell you that the hardest part was not wanting to hurt either of them."

"Oh, Ma'am, I'm sorry I never meant to presume to ask that!"

"I'm sure the entire staff has been wondering about the situation. I had met and fallen in love with Frank in Italy, but then news came that he was killed in the line of duty. I mourned his loss and went on with my life. My heart was free when I gave it to AJ."

"I think he's very lucky to have you, Ma'am, and I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

"Thank you, Jennifer, I'm sure we will be," Chrys said and left for the library and more work.

To be continued…..


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

That evening they arrived back at AJ's house and Chrys told him that she wanted to tell her parents and Mallory about the wedding. He smiled at her and said that he would start dinner while she spoke to them. Picking up the phone she placed the call and grinned that somehow her father had managed to beat his wife and granddaughter to the phone. "Hi, dad, how did you get to the phone first?"

"The hen's are outside picking tomatoes for dinner. I'm alone in the house," he informed her.

"Well, should I tell you my news or wait for them to get back in?"

"Oh tell me! I would love to have one up on them!"

Chuckling, Chrys said, "AJ has asked me to marry me and I said yes."

"Okay so what is your news?"

"Dad! You're such a card! You be nice to me or I won't have you walk me down the aisle!"

"You cut me to the quick!" he said with exaggerated sorrow. "My own baby girl! Treats me this way!"

"Could we get serious for a minute?"

"Yes, Chrys, what is it?"

"CHRYS!" could be heard shouted from the background as Mallory came back into the house and heard her grandfather say her name. "Grandma, Chrys is on the phone with Pap Pa!"

"Oh, no! I've been caught!" Hugh said into the phone to his daughter.

"Now, dad, you know you rule the roost there!" Chrys laughed.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed.

"Give me that phone, you old coot!" Chrys could hear Roxie order her husband.

"No, you old hen! I am talking to my baby girl!"

"And I want to talk to her too! Now let me have that phone!"

"OH, I'll let you HAVE it!" he threatened playfully.

While the two of them had been arguing over the kitchen extension Mallory had hurried into the hall and picked up the phone there. "Hey, Aunt Chrys! What's new?!"

"You get off the phone you horrible child!" Hugh told her with a laugh.

"Oh, Pap Pa, you know you love me!"

"LIES!" he said and was startled when the receiver was snatched out of his hand and Roxie stood there grinning triumphantly.

While Roxie started questioning Chrys about the latest updates in her life, Hugh went to the phone in the bedroom and it was then a four-way conversation. "So, daughter, when am I going to meet this 'hot Admiral' that the old hen keeps telling me about? All I've heard since she got back was 'tight buns and summer whites'! She liked to talk my ear off!"

"Well, if you still had tight buns, I wouldn't have to look at other's, you old coot!"

"I'll have you know I work for a living and my butt is as tight as it was when you married me!"

"Oh gross, Pap Pa! Like Chrys and I want to hear about your butt!" Mallory cried.

"My butt is just fine!" he retorted.

"Not as fine as AJ's!" Mallory protested.

"Yes, that was a prime piece of ass!" Roxie sighed.

"Grandma!"

"Mother!"

"Roxanne!"

"Well, it's the truth!"

"That is no way to talk about the man our daughter is going to marry!"

"Going to MARRY?! Why didn't you tell me that our baby was engaged?!"

"You old hen! You never let me get a word in edgewise!"

"Will you two hush up and let me find out if I get to be a bridesmaid?!" the teen demanded.

"If you will ALL hush up I will tell you about the plans!" Chrys insisted and waited while her family grumbled to a silence. She then told them the date and that they wanted a small ceremony. She also said AJ wanted to pay for their flight to Virginia and her father immediately protested that he could pay his family's way. "I know, Pop, but he wants to do this for you, please let him. Family is very important to him right now, and he knows how much I want you all here."

"Why is this an issue, darling?" Roxie asked her daughter.

"Oh, mom, that's such a long story….and such a mess," Chrys said with a catch in her voice.

To be continued…..


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Okay, you two off the phone and let me talk to my baby!" Roxie ordered.

"But I wanna know what's going on!" Mallory insisted.

"I don't care! You go put up the tomatoes and get your grandfather to help," she waited for the two clicks on the line before asking, "Alright, Chrys, what's happening there?"

"Momma, I need some privacy, give me just a minute, I'm going to take the portable phone out on the porch," she said.

As Chrys was walking out to the front porch Roxie was thinking the last time Chrys called her momma was when she'd received news that Franco, the man she'd loved, had died. Chrys only called her momma when she was emotionally upset so Roxie sank down into to a kitchen chair to await her news.

When Chrys settled herself on one of the porch chairs she asked, "Momma, are you there?"

"Yes, baby, what's happened?"

"AJ's son was missing in action. He's a SEAL just like AJ was. Yesterday he came home and AJ was overjoyed."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Chrys... wait, you are upset? He must have not liked you. What is wrong with that man?"

"No, Momma, the problem wasn't him not liking me. The problem was he loves me. AJ's son Frank is Marcella's son Franco."

"Franco's alive! Oh my, are you alright, baby?" she asked, worried about her daughter's emotional state. "What can I do to help? Do you need me to come there?"

"I just needed to talk to you, momma. Both AJ and Franco….I mean Frank, were very understanding of the dilemma I was in, but I still had to make a choice that hurt one of them."

"I know you were devastated at Frank's death, but I've seen you with AJ and know how much you love him. I think you made the right choice, darling."

"I know I did, momma, but I still hurt Frank quite a lot. I just hope their father-son relationship survives this."

"If it's meant to be, it will," she replied. "You have a month till the end of your deployment. Are you still coming home then?"

"AJ, and I will be getting married in the middle of my two week leave. I was hoping that you and Mallory would come up for the first week to help me get ready for the wedding and then have Pop show up just a day or two early so he wouldn't miss too much of the harvesting season."

"Why don't you let me make the girls dresses? Just tell me what color you want."

"Harriett is such a pretty blonde I thought dark green for her. Maybe golden yellow, burnt orange, and flame red for the three girls, you know the fall leaves colors."

"Okay, I can do that. Just call me with their sizes."

"Will do, mom," she said and after a few more minutes of chatting, Chrys hung up and went into the kitchen to find that AJ had dinner almost ready.

The next month just seemed to fly by for the couple in McLean, they made wedding plans as Chrys finished up her work at JAG. She had also gone off of the pill so they were eagerly hoping that all of the love making that they were doing was creating a baby.

Roxie on the other hand was busy making the dresses for the three young girls and Harriett. She had a surprised planned for her daughter when she arrived in Virginia as well. Having dug out her own wedding dress that she had saved for her daughter to wear one day she was making some alterations to it in the hopes that Chrys would like to wear it for her wedding day.

And in Italy, the month also seemed to fly by. Frank's visit to his mother was going well, although she spent much of the time trying to convince him to take her to the wedding as his guest since she had not received an invitation like her son had. He stood firm on his denial of taking her with him to Virginia. He dreaded going, but there was no way that he was taking his mother along.

To be continued…..


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Friday, August 26, 2005

1800 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Today was Chrys' last day at JAG and many were sorry to see her leave. Harriett had arranged a farewell party, to be held at the end of the day. It was nothing fancy, just a chocolate cake with white icing. On the cake there was a computer with 'Goodbye Chrys, email us' written on the screen.

Harriett had taken up a collection for a small gift for Chrys and had looked around until she decided on the perfect gift. Choosing a charm bracelet with a charm of a golden seal attached and had it wrapped. Bud having worked so closely with Chrys had made a special montage of all the Star Fleet Admirals and pasted AJ in the middle in a Star Fleet Admiral's uniform as well. He had put it on a disc so Chrys could use it as a screen saver if she wanted.

At the end of the day all of JAG gathered around as Chrys came out to the bullpen in her uniform, "Hey guys, it's been great working with you."

Pointing to the cake and coffee Harriett replied, "We're not through with you yet. We know you're still going to be around, but wanted to let you know how much easier you made the transition with the computers." Harriett thought how nice Chrys looked in her uniform. She was wearing it because it was her last day, instead of the jeans and T-shirts they had all gotten used to seeing her in.

"We all love you, darling, and are glad that you'll still be close by," smiled AJ, placing an arm around her waist. "Especially me."

"Thank you so much, everyone. It's been a pleasure to work with each of you. I'm not going to say goodbye, because I'll be by to visit my new husband on a regular basis, so I'll see you all."

"Chrys, here's a disc I made for you, I hope you like it," Bud stepped up and handed it to her.

Taking the disc she popped it into the nearest computer. Seeing all the Star Fleet Admirals with AJ in the center she laughed, turning to hug Bud. "Thank you, Bud, I'll use it as my screen saver and think of you often."

Harriett reached for the present on her desk, "Here, Chrys, this is from all of us."

Smiling Chrys took the gift and unwrapped it. Opening the box and seeing the bracelet with the charm she said, "How beautiful! Thank you, everyone." She smiled as she hurriedly put it on.

When the food was gone, Chrys said her farewells again, and hugging Harriett and Bud left with AJ 's arm around her.

"I hope my new boss, is half as nice as my old one," she said hugging AJ in the elevator.

"Nope, from what I've heard the man's an ogre," replied AJ.

"How do you know?" asked Chrys.

"I spoke to the SECNAV and he informed me that your new boss in my old friend, Tom Boone," grinned AJ.

"If he's your friend how can he be so bad?" she asked.

"Strictly a womanizer, so you tell him you're my wife that'll keep him in line," winked AJ teasing.

"Shame on you for teasing me. Now take me home and make love to me to make up for it," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"My pleasure, Captain Candell. Strictly my pleasure!" he replied as they drove through the gate and headed home.

After a pleasant, very sexually active weekend, Chrys saw AJ off to work on Monday morning. "Now remember, darling, don't come through the door naked when you come home tonight, my mother might like it, but Mallory is a bit young."

"I'll do to reframe from stripping on the front porch and coming inside to ravish you."

"The coming inside to ravish me sounds great, darling, maybe I'll send mom and Mallory to an evening movie."

"If you do, call ahead so I'll be prepared."

"I doubt they'd go, this being their first evening in town, and don't forget to tell Harm and Mac that you'll be bring Chloe and Mattie home with you Tuesday."

"Are you sure they can't drop them off on Tuesday?"

"AJ, why should they make an hour and a half trip when you could just bring them home. They are teenagers and not boa constrictors."

"Are you sure they are not one and the same?" he asked. "The only difference I can tell is that one can talk, and the other can't."

To be continued…..


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"If those girls are hugging you as tight as boa constrictors, then I'll have something to say about it when you get home. I will be checking you for fingerprints."

"What about my poor head that will be going around in circles? Are you going to find a way to make that up to me?"

Holding him close, she ran her hand down his chest to the front of his pants, stroking is manhood she looked him in the eye and promised, "You bet I will, sailor."

"Then I guess I can suffer through the ride just to be in your arms and I'll hold you to that promise."

"Darling….remember we are going to have a house full of teenagers that night."

"Yes, sweetheart, but they're not going to be sharing our bed."

"But how much privacy do you think we're going to have with three teens and Roxie in the house?"

"I will lock the bedroom door and refuse to answer it on peril of death."

"While they burn the house down and shave Dammit, good idea, darling," she replied. "Now you better get going or Mac will have drunk all your coffee."

"She'd better not, or there'll be hell to pay," he said, as he kissed her goodbye and turned to leave.

As soon as the Escalade was heading down the drive Chrys picked up the phone and dialed Mac's number. "Hello?"

"Mac? Chrys here."

"What can I do for you, Chrys?"

"Want to help me pull a trick on AJ?"

"Sure, what are you planning?" grinned Mac, slipping on her shoes.

"He just left, so forty minutes from now pour out all of the strong coffee you made, and tell AJ you're thinking of switching to decaf. There is a small can of it in the fridge, that I left behind, you can use it as a prop if you like," laughed Chrys.

"You do realize that I may be court-martialed, don't you?"

"I can get you the name of a good attorney," Chrys said.

"I'll be sure and keep that in mind," replied Mac. "I'll call you later and let you know how things went."

"Don't forget to tell Chloe that AJ compared her and Mattie to boa constrictors this morning."

"Whatever in the world for?" asked Mac.

"He's terrified of bringing them home tomorrow night by himself."

"You have got to be kidding?"

"Nah, he's not a brave SEAL. I'm pretty sure he got his trident out of a crackerjack's box."

"You better never let him hear you say that, or you're in a world of trouble. That man is so proud of having been a SEAL."

"I know that and you know I'm just kidding. But, do tell the girls to bring some of their wild CD's to play on the ride."

"Will do, but I can't help, but feel sorry for him. I've heard some of Chloe's favorite stuff."

"Remember he was a SEAL, he can take it."

"I'm not so sure. I think we should use some of that music as a weapon against the enemy," laughed Mac.

"Good plan, suggest it to AJ…..after Tuesday," giggled Chrys.

"You're enjoying yourself far too much, and I love the idea myself, even if I might get called on the carpet for it."

"I'll protect you, I know his weaknesses," promised Chrys.

"It's a good thing you do, since I have a feeling you're going to be throwing tricks at him right and left."

"I'm just trying to keep his life exciting. I'd better let you get off to work I know that boss of yours is a stickler for punctuality."

"Alright I'll be seeing you later, bye Chrys."

Hanging up the phone Chrys went to get the guest room ready for her mom and niece. It was mid-morning when Roxie and Mallory pulled up in the rental car they had gotten for the week. Mallory jumped out of the car and ran to the door where Chrys met her as they threw their arms around each other. "How you been squirt?"

"Great, but I sure have missed you, Aunt Chrys."

"It hasn't been that long since you were here for a visit."

"I know, but you are so easy to talk to and I have a new boyfriend."

To be continued…..


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"You can tell me all about him over lunch. I made your favorite, corndogs."

"WOW! Thanks Aunt Chrys, but can we wait until Granny is not around for me to tell you about Billy?"

"Sure, but what's the big secret is he pigeon-toed or something?"

"You know Granny, she gets carried away and when we get home she'll be telling everyone."

Chrys said, just loud enough for her mom, coming up the walk, to hear, "So what you're saying is that Granny is a loud mouth?"

"Shh, Aunt Chrys, she will hear you, but yes that's what I'm saying."

"What's this about me being a loud mouth?" asked Roxie.

"Oh, nothing you don't know mom," grinned Chrys.

"Something going on, I can smell it," frowned Roxie.

"Yes, I was asking Mallory's advice on what to do on my wedding night," said Chrys.

"That child better not know nothing about that," grumbled Roxie. "Now come clean, what is really going on."

Mallory pleaded with her eyes for Chrys to keep her mouth shut. She knew that if Granny knew about Billy, then the whole county would know within an hour of their return.

"She was just begging me to let her have extra cheese on the pizza for the sleep over tomorrow night, but I told her that if I did, then she wouldn't fit into her new dress."

"Listen to your Aunt Chrys, Mallory, and behave. Now let's get these suitcases inside, they're heavy."

Sighing with relief Mallory smiled at Chrys and followed her grandmother inside. Chrys whispered as she went by, "You owe me one squirt." Even though Chrys had been the one that had said it loud enough for mother to hear.

Chrys and Roxie were in the kitchen making dinner, when AJ came home that evening. He opened the door and Mallory flew into his arms grabbing him in a hug that felt more like a strangle hold. AJ was instantly reminded of the conversation of boa constrictors. "Help, help! SEAL under attack! Send in anyone but the Marines."

Laughing Chrys came out of the kitchen to see Mallory hanging like a limpid around AJ's neck. "Hey, squirt, let go of my man."

Giving him a quick kiss she turned him loose and smiled at Chrys saying, "I have the right to hug and kiss my new Uncle-to-be."

"Yes, you do continue until your heart content."

"Hey, wait a minute!" AJ shouted as he was grabbed again and this time Chrys was in on the action.

"So, darling, why no Marines?"

"The traitorous one I know, has gone to decaf."

"Surely you're not talking about Mac? She is the last person in the world to drink decaf."

"When I got to work this morning she had drank all the first pot of coffee and getting ready to make another and it was decaf," AJ declared, shaking his head.

"Court-martial her, darling, it's the only solution."

"I thought about it, but she'd get Rabb as a lawyer and he'd probably shoot up the courtroom ceiling again," sighed AJ.

"Can't you have everyone check their guns at the door?" asked Chrys.

Just then Roxie came out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone took a place at the table began to pass the food. "AJ, how was your day?" asked Roxie.

"Traumatic, and yours?" asked AJ passing the potatoes.

"Just fine, but yours sounds more interesting, what happened?"

"My best Marine decided to go soft on me, thereby ruining my entire day," sighed AJ as he leaned back in his chair and taking a sip of coffee just the way he liked it.

After dinner Roxie told Chrys that she had a surprise for her and asked her to follow her to the guest bedroom. Once inside Roxie opened her suitcase and there on top lay the most beautiful gown Chrys could remember seeing. Roxie lift it out gently and held it up for Chrys see saying, "Sweetheart, this was my wedding gown and I was hoping you would want to wear it on your special day."

Looking at the antique white dress with a heart shaped neckline and lace covered with a raised rose laced pattern over the dress. It was long sleeved that buttoned at the wrist and came to a point at the waist. It was a vision to behold. Chrys felt her eyes fill with tear as she hugged her mother, "I would be proud to wear the gown. It's beautiful mom. Thank you for thinking of it."

To be continued…..


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

With tears in her eyes Roxie replied, "I wasn't sure you would want to wear it, or buy a new gown of your very own."

"No, momma, this means more to me than you'll ever know."

"I'm glad you feel that way, sweetheart, because since you were born, it's been a dream of mine to have you wear it at your own wedding," Roxie said. "Please try it on and be sure I've taken it up enough to fit you."

Taking off her clothes Chrys slipped into the wedding gown and turned to show her mother that it was indeed a perfect fit. Smiling Chrys hugged and kissed her mother, who was still crying tears of joy.

The next afternoon, as AJ was leaving the office he was trailed by the two teenagers, they climbed in the Escalade arguing about which one would ride in front. He settled the argument by putting them both in the back. Heading for home, the girls put on their music and AJ asked them to please turn it down. It was so loud they never heard him. Pulling over to the side of the road he turned around and they looked at him and turned down the music. "Ladies, if you don't mind keep the music down to a low roar," he said.

"Sure, no problem," replied Chloe as he pulled back on the road and the music again came back on. The farther down the road he got the louder the music got. He couldn't wait to get home and away from the music and the girls.

"Admiral, can you pull over and get us a soda, please?" asked Mattie.

"No, I don't eat or drink in my vehicle. You'll have to wait until we get to the house. Chrys has the whole evening planned including pizza and sodas."

"Bummer," muttered Mattie.

Finally arriving at the house the girls jumped out and ran to the door and were met by Mallory. AJ could hear the squeals from the driver's side door and shook his head. Walking into the house he was met by Chrys who gave him a kiss and smiling asked, "How was your ride home, darling?"

"Don't ask, Chrys, just don't ask. I'm going to fix me a drink and go into my office for about thirty minutes call me when dinner is ready."

"That bad?" she asked.

"No, worse," he responded.

Fixing himself a drink and grabbing a couple aspirin, he went into his office and shut the door. After taking the aspirin he sat down in the chair behind his desk and sipped his bourbon and leaned back to enjoy the drink slide down his throat. Finally, peace and quite! Just then the music started again only louder and with three teenage girls singing to it. Downing the drink and shutting his eyes as though he could shut out the noise, he willed the night away.

Mallory popped her head in AJ's office door and asked, " Uncle AJ, please come and dance with us."

"Mallory, dear, I wouldn't know how to began to dance to your music," he replied.

Coming inside and grabbing his hand she pulled, "Come on we'll show you."

Getting to his feet he followed her to the living room and saw Chrys and Roxie dancing with the other two girls. Or at least, he assumed it was dancing.

They all gathered around him and he tried his best to keep up with the movements they were making. "They should use you for SEAL training movements," he said, as he was twisted one way and another.

"WOW! A whole bunch of handsome men and we could train them," giggled Chloe.

"That's not what I was talking about, young lady," growled AJ as he tried another move.

Just then the doorbell rang and Chrys went to answer it. The pizza's had arrived, which drew everyone's attention from the music and dancing. Chrys served the pizza while Roxie poured the soda and AJ slowly poured himself into a chair. Teenagers! It had been a long time since Frank had been one and he had forgotten what it had been like.

To be continued…..


End file.
